Child of Two Worlds
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Il a été proclamé le Survivant, déclaré le Sauveur d'Angleterre et un héros pour un mensonge. Si Jon Stark doit devenir un héros, ce sera selon ses propres termes, et pas à cause des lubies d'une société d'hurluberlus. Heureusement pour lui, sa famille est là, et ne laissera personne lui marcher dessus.
1. Chapter 1

**1 novembre 2001**

Parfois, Leah éprouvait une immense sympathie pour les tueurs en série et dictateurs génocidaires, surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouvait témoin de la stupidité humaine la plus abjecte.

Vraiment, déposer un _bébé_ sur le paillasson d'une maison, sans couffin, en pleine nuit de Novembre ? Était-ce si dur de venir pendant la journée, de tirer la sonnette et d'expliquer les choses de vive voix, plutôt que de croire qu'une lettre suffirait ?

A ce stade-là, ce n'était plus grotesque, c'était purement et simplement tragique.

Ce fut donc la bouche tordue par une grimace qu'elle s'en alla récupérer le petit, lequel dormait profondément. Parfait, ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le voyage ne le réveillerait pas.

Leah inspira et sauta dans l'ombre la plus proche. Le froid l'engloutit violemment, mordant chaque parcelle découverte de sa peau au point qu'elle en eut l'impression d'être écorchée vive. L'impression se dissipa après cinq secondes, mais elle n'en dégringola pas moins frissonnante et affligée de lèvres gercées dans le salon de son petit appartement.

Dans ses bras, le bébé gémit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, heureusement. Elle lui caressa machinalement le front et plissa les sourcils lorsque ses longs doigts pâles effleurèrent la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Hors de question de laisser un fragment d'âme squatter dans la tête de son neveu. Surtout une âme comme _celle-là_ : le lambeau déchiqueté puait abominablement la malfaisance et la corruption. Comment les mortels avaient-ils pu manquer pareille immondice ? Ne s'étaient-ils même pas donné la peine d'examiner le petit après l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser ?

C'était triste à dire, mais l'hypothèse était plus que probable. Les Midgardiens n'étaient vraiment pas très avancés intellectuellement en tant qu'espèce, malgré de rares exceptions individuelles.

« Et bien, au travail » soupira Leah avant de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé, le majeur et l'index gauches posés sur la cicatrice rouge et enflée.

La tâche fut aussi dégoûtante qu'épuisante : sentant instinctivement son incapacité à survivre hors d'un hôte, le lambeau s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à l'âme du bébé, et la jeune femme dut déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour l'empêcher de laisser des marques permanentes sur l'essence du bambin. Lorsqu'enfin, tout fut évacué, trois heures du matin venaient de sonner, Leah avait des cernes sous les yeux, et sa main ainsi que le front du petit étaient barbouillés de mélasse noire au délicat fumet de charogne en décomposition.

Complètement vidée, elle eut à peine la force de remuer un doigt pour faire disparaître la cochonnerie avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, le bébé reposant sur sa poitrine.

* * *

« Mama ! MA-MA ! »

Les fabricants de réveils pouvaient aller se rhabiller, rien de tel qu'un môme de quinze mois vous braillant dans l'oreille pour vous arracher au doux royaume des poneys arc-en-ciel.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » maugréa Leah en écartant péniblement les paupières, maintenant sa prise sur le petit qui se tortillait.

« Veux Mama ! » insista le petit, son visage dodu orné d'une moue boudeuse à faire fondre la douairière la plus sèche.

Bon, de la délicatesse. Et de la gentillesse.

« Maman n'est pas là » annonça Leah de sa voix la plus douce. « Elle est allé faire dodo, tu te rappelles ? »

Le petit cligna des paupières.

« Monsieur noir » finit-il par articuler soigneusement. « Monsieur fait ha ha ha et Mama dodo ? »

« Oui, comme ça. Et comme ta maman fait dodo, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. Tatie Leah. D'accord ? »

Le bambin la considéra attentivement puis tendit une main potelée pour en agripper son col de chemise.

« Tie Lee » fit-il. « Ti-lly. Tilly nounou ? Comme Pamo et Nanar et Ver ? »

« Oui, comme ça » confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La réponse dut être jugée acceptable par le petit qui renifla.

« Hawwy veut des œufs. Et jus fèze. »

« Des œufs et du jus de fraise ? Très bien, Johnny. »

« Pas Johnny » gloussa le petit. « Je Hawwy ! »

Leah lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« C'est un jeu, mon chat. Maintenant, tu t'appelles Johnny. Si tu dis que c'est Harry, tu perds. D'accord ? »

L'enfant réfléchit très fort le temps de trois secondes puis lui décocha un grand sourire plein de dents de lait.

« Okay ! »

* * *

Une fois Johnny repu, débarbouillé – bon sang de bois, elle avait hâte qu'il sache manger sans en mettre partout sur lui ou sur les meubles – et installé sur le tapis avec quelques peluches et cubes de bois récupérés à Godric's Hollow, Leah put enfin s'installer sur le canapé et décacheter la lettre scellée à la cire rouge pour en extirper un rouleau de parchemin sur lequel on avait rédigé à la plume d'oie – pouvait-on faire plus moyenâgeux, franchement ?

 _A l'attention de Madame Pétunia Dursley, née Evans_

 _C'est avec le plus grand regret que je dois vous annoncer le meurtre de votre sœur Lily et de son mari James Potter des mains du forcené qui a accablé la nation sorcière pendant près de vingt ans. Cependant, le sacrifice aimant de votre sœur a permis d'assurer la survie de son jeune fils, Harry, aux dépens de celle du meurtrier._

 _En vertu de ce sacrifice, Harry sera protégé de tout sorcier hostile à sa personne tant qu'il résidera chez quelqu'un du sang de sa mère, en l'occurrence vous, Mme Dursley. Les protections se sont érigées dès que vous l'avez introduit sous votre toit, et ne se dissiperont que lorsqu'il atteindra son dix-septième anniversaire. Dans le cas où il viendrait à disparaître de votre demeure, soyez assurée qu'une équipe de nos meilleurs agents sera dispatchée pour vous le ramener dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Comme votre sœur vous l'a certainement appris, Harry se devra d'effectuer sa scolarité au collège Poudlard où il bénéficie d'ores et déjà d'une inscription, et ce dès qu'il atteindra onze ans. D'ici là, personne de notre communauté ne vous dérangera, ce qui vous donne toute latitude pour élever votre neveu sans interférence._

 _Veuillez agréer, etc,_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du collège Poudlard_

Si le petit n'avait pas été là, Leah aurait été chercher la bouteille d'alcool la plus forte disponible dans sa réserve pour la vider d'un seul trait. A quoi diable pensait ce _vieux con_?

Si la sang-magie était classifiée dans le registre de magie noire, c'était pour une bonne raison, qui était que le plus petit défaut dans son utilisation vous exploserait à la figure avec autant de force que Nagasaki et Hiroshima réunis. Et ce bougre d'abruti s'en était servi de telle manière que _si_ son plan avait fonctionné, Johnny aurait fini mort, mutilé ou totalement détruit au niveau psychique.

 _Forcer_ Pétunia Dursley à accepter le bambin sous son toit plutôt que de la _laisser_ l'accueillir de son plein gré aurait impacté le sort, et pas de manière positive : les rituels cafouillaient et manquaient d'efficacité si les participants n'y mettaient pas leur cœur et leurs tripes. Dans pareilles conditions, l'efficacité de la protection aurait été diminuée de moitié, au minimum.

Bien sûr, que le grand imbécile préfère mettre la femme au pied du mur plutôt que de lui donner le choix en disait long sur la relation que Pétunia Dursley avait entretenue avec la défunte Lily Potter : autrement dit, hostilité et rancune, des sentiments hélas trop répandus au sein des familles terrestres où apparaissait un enfant magique.

Des sentiments dont la sang-magie se nourrissait plus facilement que de l'amour, et qui auraient transformé la protection en prison, la gardienne en bourrelle, la sécurité en tourment. Pour l'amour d'Ymir, les elfes utilisaient le rituel comme _torture_ pour les plus endurcis de leurs criminels !

Et dernier point qui n'était pas des moindres, la protection ne se serait activée que si Johnny était bel et bien apparenté à la femme Dursley, ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas, et que le vieux croûton aurait su _si seulement_ il avait pris la peine de consulter les registres non-magiques !

Oui, parfois, Leah se sentait réellement sur la même longueur d'onde que les meurtriers psychopathes. Pareille stupidité _exigeait_ l'euthanasie, et tous les jurys au monde l'auraient non seulement félicitée, ils lui auraient décerné une médaille aussi large qu'une assiette à soupe.

Un éclat de rire lui fit lever la tête : le petit s'amusait à faire danser son ours en peluche – ou plus exactement, à lui infliger des mouvements spasmodiques et désordonnés, et ceci sans le toucher. Elle sentit sa rage fondre comme neige au soleil devant son besoin de roucouler bêtement.

Une nation capable de pondre pareils crétins ne _méritait_ pas un tel enfant, ça crevait les yeux. Et bien, ils auraient une vilaine surprise, lorsqu'ils voudraient lui envoyer son invitation à Pot-de-lard, parce que le petit ne serait pas là. Et ils auraient beau courir partout comme des poulets sans tête, ils ne retrouveraient jamais leur précieux Survivant, leur enfant-héro.

Car après tout, qui parmi cette communauté de cornichons irait faire le rapprochement entre Harry Potter, l'orphelin célèbre pour ne pas être mort en dépit du bon sens, et Jon Stark, héritier de l'une des plus grosses fortunes non-magiques au monde ?


	2. Chapter 2

**10 novembre 2001**

« Alors c'est certain ? »

La voix de Tony tremblait de manière tout à fait inhabituelle pour quiconque était un familier du génie playboy multimilliardaire. Mais vu les circonstances, qui aurait pu l'en blâmer ?

Le notaire installé derrière son bureau de chêne lui adressa un sourire bénin.

« Les tests ADN sont formels. Toutes mes félicitations, M. Stark. »

Le cerveau de Tony était au bord de l'implosion – que celle-ci soit due au choc ou à la joie, il n'aurait su le dire, et sans la main ferme d'Obie sur son épaule, il serait certainement tombé dans les pommes – même pas ses fruits préférés, beurk.

 _Papa_. Lui. D'accord, vu comment il couchait avec tout ce qui portait jupe – et pantalon aussi, Tony ne laissait pas un obstacle aussi vulgaire que le genre l'entraver – il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par l'annonce, mais même.

Il était papa.

Machinalement, ses doigts passèrent sur les trois mots écrits sur le certificat de naissance. _Jon Anthony Stark._ Le nom de son fils. Né le 31 juillet 2000, de père non répertorié et de Sarah Evans.

Il se rappelait à peine de la fille, malgré tous ses efforts – rousse, un regard si bleu qu'il jurait y avoir vu passer des oiseaux à une ou deux reprises, et une langue qui refusait de faire quartier.

La mère de son fils, et elle était morte à cause d'un détraqué rentré chez elle par effraction qui aurait aussi tué Jon si Sarah ne l'avait pas entraîné dans la tombe avec elle. Parfois, la cruauté de l'Univers laissait Tony muet.

 _Comme il était resté muet lorsqu'Obie lui avait annoncé que ses propres parents avaient eu un accident de voiture –_

« M. Stark ? » La voix du notaire l'arracha à ses pensées. « Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Miss Locke ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria-t-il sans même prendre le temps de penser. « Oui, je veux la voir. »

Sans perdre son sourire bénin – un peu flippant, à ce stade – l'employé de la fonction publique se leva pour aller s'éclipser par la seconde entrée du bureau, ses souliers ne couinant même pas sur le parquet – TRÈS flippant, ça.

Tony sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire digne du Joker, tirant sur ses joues au point de lui faire mal, et son estomac se lancer dans une série de triple saltos arrière avec galipettes et entrechats. _Papa_.

« Tu sais » déclara Obie d'un ton amusé, « Howard avait exactement la même expression que toi lorsque ta mère lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Et le jour où tu es né, il a bien failli tomber en syncope tellement il était heureux. »

 _Si tu le dis_ , songea distraitement l'inventeur pas trop convaincu – il savait que son père avait tenu à son unique fils et héritier, mais il ne lui décernerait pas la médaille d'or des pères. Howard avait été un homme d'affaires et un inventeur de premier plan, mais pour ce qui était d'élever sa progéniture, le fondateur de Stark Industries aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux.

Tony voulait faire mieux qu'Howard. Il ne voulait pas juste être le type qui avait oublié de prendre des précautions avant de coucher avec la mère de Jon, encore moins le type qui payait les factures et l'éducation mais n'était jamais vraiment là. Il voulait être un père pour Jon, le genre qui apprend à son fils à tripoter un moteur de voiture et lui donne des tuyaux nuls pour draguer.

Il voulait être un papa, et la perspective de se planter le terrifiait.

Alors qu'il piquait une joyeuse crise de panique interne, le notaire refit son apparition, talonné par Miss Leah Locke.

Tony ne vit pas ses yeux verts pétillant de malice, ni ses longs cheveux noir brillant attachés en queue de cheval. Il ne vit pas les jambes interminables bottées de cuir brun, ni la silhouette en sablier mise en valeur par la robe vert sapin.

Il ne vit que le couffin qu'elle portait et son minuscule occupant.

« M. Stark ? C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance » articula un agréable contralto à l'accent très Oxford, « pour moi comme pour Johnny. »

Apparemment réveillé par l'énoncé de son nom, la petite personne déposée dans le couffin s'agita.

« Tilly ? » grogna une voix aigüe qui transperça le cœur de Tony aussi aisément qu'un couteau de céramique.

La jeune femme s'assit, posant le couffin sur ses genoux, y plongeant les mains pour en extirper le bambin qu'elle cala aisément dans ses bras et le tournant en direction de l'inventeur.

« Johnny, voici Tony Stark » déclara-t-elle. « Ton papa. »

Deux yeux impossiblement bleus se braquèrent sur l'Américain brusquement paralysé, le scrutant avec une attention que Tony lui-même réservait aux mécanismes particulièrement traîtres.

« Papa » répéta le petit d'un ton sceptique, comme s'il soupçonnait toute la combine d'être une arnaque éhontée.

« Ouais » parvint à croasser Tony. « Ton papa. »

« Papa » fit l'enfant pour la troisième fois, mais sur un ton moins dur.

Et puis il se pencha en avant, tendant les bras vers Tony. L'inventeur sentit le cœur lui remonter dans la trachée – qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, merde ?

La fille le regardait, un sourcil noir de jais haussé impérialement. Le notaire le regardait, toujours avec son horripilant sourire. Obie le regardait aussi sans doute. Pas moyen de se dégonfler façon ballon crevé.

Tony tendit les bras à son tour, saisissant le petit sous les aisselles avec toute la délicatesse de qui manipule une porcelaine chinoise absurdement vieille et obscènement coûteuse et le retirant de l'étreinte de la nounou pour le prendre tout contre sa poitrine.

Une petite main vint se poser sur sa joue.

« Papa bobo ? » interrogea Johnny d'un ton curieux.

Pourquoi il demandait – oh. Tony n'avait pas remarqué que sa vision s'était brouillée.

* * *

« Des gardes du corps » babilla l'inventeur sans quitter des yeux le bambin occupé à ronfler dans son t-shirt. « Il nous faut des gardes du corps, note-moi ça, Obie. Et puis un lit, et des jouets et mince, qu'est-ce qu'il faut à un gosse ? Locke, vous avez intérêt à savoir, parce que je vous envoie acheter le nécessaire dès qu'on rentre à New York… »

« Pardon ? » intervint délicatement la jeune femme.

Pour sa part, Stane se montra moins délicat.

« Tony, tu ne peux pas donner d'ordres à Miss Locke, tu n'es pas son employeur » asséna-t-il d'un ton ferme – avec les Stark, il fallait mettre les pieds dans le plat, la subtilité lui glissait dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

« Je l'engage » rétorqua le milliardaire. « A mille dollars le mois, logée, nourrie, blanchie. »

« Tony ! »

« Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé mon avis » fit remarquer la concernée, qui dégageait une certaine impression d'amusement – un bol de popcorn sur ses genoux n'aurait pas détonné.

Tony tourna immédiatement vers elle un regard brun digne d'un épagneul venant de se prendre une douche aussi brusque qu'imméritée.

« Allez, Mary Poppins, ne me laissez pas tomber » implora-t-il. « Vous n'abandonneriez tout de même pas un pauvre génie riche à mourir aux affres de la paternité en solitaire ? »

« Vous ignorez les profondeurs de ma dépravation » rétorqua Miss Locke. « Et pourquoi Mary Poppins ? »

« La nounou la plus géniale de toute l'histoire cinématographique » expliqua Tony. « Et vous avez un accent anglais, en plus. D'accord, ça pèche un peu côté magie, mais on peut pas tout avoir. »

Pour une raison échappant à Stane, le commentaire fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Miss Locke, et il dut réprimer un frisson en dépit de sa veste et du radiateur poussé à fond du bureau.

« Même si j'accepte votre proposition, je serais indisponible pendant deux semaines au minimum » annonça-t-elle. « Mes affaires à mettre en ordre, comprenez-vous. »

« Je vous garde la place » assura Tony.

Stane laissa échapper un soupir, devinant qu'une fois de plus l'Univers se plierait aux caprices d'Anthony Stark comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

« Et j'espère que vous n'oubliez pas d'offrir des congés à vos salariés… »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Et en tant que responsable directe de Johnny, j'aurais naturellement un mot à dire en tout ce qui le concerne… »

« Autant que moi, si vous voulez. »

« Tant mieux pour vous, M. Stark. Vous m'auriez beaucoup déçue dans le cas contraire, et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas le genre de femme qu'on déçoit deux fois. Il faut être vivant pour une seconde tentative, après tout. »

Cette fois, Stane grogna bel et bien.

 **11 novembre 2001**

« Je vous jure, si c'est _encore_ une fausse piste… »

« Regardez vous-même les résultats, monsieur, ils sont formels. Correspondance à vingt-cinq pour cent, le lien est _là_. »

« …Merde. De tous les pères possibles, _pourquoi_ lui ? Stark ne sait même pas s'occuper d'un poisson rouge, alors un gamin… ! »

« Voulez-vous que je contacte la Directrice Carter ? Après tout, nous parlons de… »

« Non. Pas tout de suite. Si Stark prend mal la nouvelle, ça finirait en bain de sang, et ce serait fichu pour ce qui est d'approcher le petit. Je m'occupe de sonder l'eau. »

« Très sincèrement, je vous souhaite bonne chance, monsieur. »

« Ouais, Dieu sait que je vais en avoir besoin pour taper la parlote avec ce type. Ça et une bouteille entière de vin, après. »


	3. Chapter 3

**15 novembre 2001**

Pour travailler avec Tony Stark – c'est-à-dire, s'exposer à sa présence de manière régulière chaque jour – il fallait détenir des nerfs d'acier, ce qui était le cas de Pepper Potts. Ceci étant, il n'y en avait pas moins des jours où elle nourrissait l'idée de raccrocher son tablier, lorsque Tony lui infligeait l'obligation de régler l'un de ses caprices les plus outrageants.

Comme par exemple, l'informer qu'il était père d'un enfant de quinze mois, qu'il le ramenait en Amérique, et qu'il voulait tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un bambin acheté et aménagé pour _hier_.

Elle avait bien entendu réussi à tout mettre en place juste avant que l'avion de Tony ne se pose à Malibu, mais elle n'en rêvait pas moins de l'étrangler jusqu'à le faire virer au bleu.

Et puis, Tony lui avait présenté Jon, et elle s'était sentie fondre comme du chocolat dans le four. Le petit était tout bonnement _irrésistible_ avec ses frisettes brunes, son sourire plein de fossettes et ses immenses yeux bleus. Tony montrait tous les signes du coup de foudre, et une fois n'était pas coutume, elle approuvait sans réserve.

De fait, lorsque M. Coulson l'avait contactée au prétexte qu'il voulait parler à M. Stark concernant son fils, elle avait immédiatement été sur ses gardes. Surtout car Tony avait été d'une discrétion inhabituelle et avait pris toutes les précautions pour que la presse n'entende pas parler du tout nouvel héritier Stark.

Si une organisation quelconque en avait après le petit Jon, la multitude d'avocats employée par la compagnie serait le _cadet_ de leurs soucis. Si organisation il restait une fois que Pepper leur aurait dit deux mots.

* * *

Tony n'aimait pas SHIELD, premièrement parce que son propre père avait été l'un des fondateurs de l'organisation, deuxièmement parce que les Mens In Black trafiquaient toujours des coups fourrés, troisièmement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se laisser hacker et persistaient à lui flanquer des pare-feux dans les pattes.

C'était rationnel, comme raisons de ne pas pouvoir blairer quelque chose. Mais là, Tony sentait monter une détestation bien plus primitive, nettement instinctive, le genre qui porte des peaux de bête, se cache tout au fond d'une caverne et vous flanque des coups de massue si vous lui marchez sur les pieds.

SHIELD s'intéressait à son fils.

Dès que l'Agent lui avait annoncé le motif de sa venue, l'inventeur avait aussitôt eu l'envie irrépressible de le flanquer à la porte et de balancer une ou deux têtes nucléaires sur la base secrète la plus proche. Avec peut-être un soupçon de napalm.

A la place, il retroussa les commissures de ses lèvres pour former son sourire le plus horripilant.

« Vous devez engager des paparazzis, parce qu'autrement, c'est pas possible que vous en sachiez si long sur mon fils ! Je devrais vous traîner devant les tribunaux pour atteinte à la vie privée, et ne pas vous lâcher avant de vous avoir _ruiné_. »

L'Agent ne cilla même pas, se contentant d'arborer un sourire paisible de son cru – le salaud.

« Le but de SHIELD est de protéger le monde. Comment pourrions-nous faire ça si nous ignorons quelles ressources nous avons à notre disposition ? »

Tony renifla et alla chercher une bouteille de tequila dans son bar – et non, il n'en proposerait pas à cet intrus. Ça lui apprendrait à taper l'incruste.

« Ouais… Le truc, c'est que un, mon fils n'est pas une ressource. Deux, que voulez-vous qu'il fasse contre un terroriste ? Qu'il lui vomisse dessus ou qu'il lui jette sa couche sale à la figure ? »

« M. Stark, que savez-vous de la mère de votre enfant ? »

L'inventeur plissa les yeux.

« Elle bouquinait Game of Thrones, elle se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et elle avait des yeux à se noyer dedans. Pourquoi ? Vous la connaissiez ? Oh bon sang, me dites pas que j'ai couché avec une de vos employées, parce que c'est décontamination directe, là ! »

Le sourire exaspérant de l'Agent s'obstina à rester en place.

« Non, Sarah Jean Rogers n'était pas l'une des nôtres. Du moins, pas directement. »

Tony se tendit, la main crispée sur son verre d'alcool.

« Elle s'appelait Sarah Evans » fit-il d'un ton plat. « Et soit elle était de votre petit club, soit elle ne l'était pas. »

« Sarah Evans était son nom d'adoption. Et croyez-nous, SHIELD n'aurait pas demandé mieux que d'employer la fille de Peggy Carter et de Captain America, mais le sort en a décidé autrement. »

Un bruit de verre brisé.

« Oh ho. M. Stark, vous vous êtes coupé ? Mieux vaut éviter de prendre des risques… »

« Quoi. » La voix de Tony venait de tomber dans le registre arctique sévère, le genre à coller un rhume carabiné à un ours blanc.

L'Agent ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

« Et bien, commençons par le début, la création de Captain America en tant que tel » se lança-t-il. « Lorsque le processus destiné à faire de Steve Rogers un surhomme a démarré, des… échantillons ont été collectés. Pour examiner les effets du sérum, voyez-vous. »

« Genre, prise de sang ? » interrogea la voix d'Anthony Stark, toujours à la température d'une bise groenlandaise.

« Ceci, et du sperme. Ce qui n'a été découvert que bien après, suite à l'enlèvement de l'Agent Carter en soixante-dix-neuf par une branche secondaire du SSR ayant refusé la reconversion en SHIELD. Apparemment, ils cherchaient à créer un autre surhomme, et le dossier de l'Agent Carter les a convaincus qu'elle était la mère porteuse idéale. Ça et son passé avec Captain America. »

Tony ne pipa mot, se contentant de croiser les bras, son regard brun dépourvu de toute chaleur.

« Margaret Carter a mis au monde l'enfant de Steve Rogers le vingt-cinq janvier mille neuf cents quatre-vingts » articula précautionneusement l'Agent. « Une fille baptisée Sarah Jean, en l'honneur de sa grand-mère paternelle et du meilleur ami de son père, et dont le parrain était Howard Stark. Votre père ne vous a jamais parlé de sa filleule ? »

« Non » répondit l'inventeur sans fioritures.

L'Agent grimaça.

« Pas si étonnant, à bien y réfléchir. Sarah Jean a été kidnappée le lendemain même de sa naissance, par la même cellule qui avait enlevé sa mère. Nous avons eu beau démanteler la cellule, nous n'avons jamais retrouvé l'enfant. Nous n'avons jamais pu trouver la moindre piste qui nous mènerait à elle… jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre fils en territoire américain. »

« Les dossiers médicaux sont sensés être confidentiels » jeta le milliardaire, toujours aussi froid.

« L'espionnage a ses petits avantages, M. Stark. Et l'ADN mitochondrial ne ment pas. Votre fils est apparenté à l'Agent Carter par sa mère, et la seule fille qu'a eue l'Agent Carter est Sarah Jean. »

Tony s'avança lentement, pénétrant la bulle d'intimité de l'Agent, se rapprochant si près qu'il aurait pu coller son nez contre celui de son interlocuteur avec un millimètre supplémentaire.

« Vous voulez mon fils à cause de Captain America » énonça-t-il. « Pour en faire un soldat. Un de vos petits pions. »

L'Agent sourit poliment.

« L'Agent Carter se demande ce qui est arrivé à sa fille depuis vingt et un ans. Vous voulez la laisser sans savoir ? L'empêcher de rencontrer son petit-fils ? »

« Foutez-moi le camp » fut toute la réponse de Tony.

L'Agent n'insista pas.

* * *

 _Voilà qui aurait pu mieux se dérouler_ , se lamenta intérieurement Philip tout en composant un numéro sur son téléphone portable. _Enfin, Stark ne m'a pas jeté une grenade en pleine figure, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose._

Son interlocuteur décrocha tandis qu'il plaquait le mobile contre son oreille.

« Quoi ? » aboya une voix familière.

« Je sors de mon entretien avec Stark » annonça Coulson. « C'était… tendu. »

Un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. J'imagine qu'il a mal pris l'identité de son beau-père ? »

« Exactement » confirma Philip, qui ne put chasser le désarroi de sa voix – _qui_ pouvait détester Captain America ? D'autant plus qu'Howard Stark avait _connu_ l'icône de la Seconde Guerre ! L'Agent aurait été aux anges si son propre père avait seulement croisé le Capitaine au détour d'un couloir.

Fury garda le silence pendant un temps qui parut interminable à son subordonné.

« Laissons-le se calmer un peu. On ne peut pas se permettre de s'aliéner Stark, encore moins maintenant qu'il a la garde du petit-fils de Rogers. Avec la fortune Stark et les gènes de Captain America, ce gamin est capable de régner sur le monde, ou de le faire sauter. Alors on évite de lui donner des raisons de nous en vouloir. »

« Très clair, monsieur » répondit Coulson. « Mais juste pour savoir, vous allez contacter la grand-mère ? »

« …Je m'occupe de ça dès que j'en ai fini avec vous. Espérons qu'elle aura plus de chance que moi. »

« Espérons, monsieur. »

* * *

Tony avait beau se vanter, il savait qu'il était loin d'être parfait. Il ne pensait qu'à son nombril, il buvait comme un poisson, couchait avec tout ce qui portait jupe – ou un pantalon de temps à autre – tapait sur les nerfs de ses employés, mais surtout, il détestait partager.

 _Ça, je crois que c'est ma faute, tesoro,_ résonnèrent dans son esprit les inflexions mélodieuses de Maria Stark, née Di Angelo, _les italiens sont du genre jaloux. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes le pays des tragédies amoureuses ?_

Cette jalousie, Tony l'avait depuis tout petit, ayant été le gamin qui préfère flanquer un coup de poing que prêter son joujou à un autre. Bon, en grandissant, il avait perdu l'instinct de cogner d'abord, mais le défaut était resté.

Pour cette raison, il n'avait jamais été fan de Captain America. Parce qu'Howard Stark avait _adoré_ le super-soldat, alors qu'Howard était supposé _être le père de Tony_. Tony n'aurait pas dû avoir à entrer en compétition avec une expérience scientifique crevée depuis belle lurette pour l'amour de son propre père !

Et maintenant, sa rancune envers l'icône américaine venait d'enfler à des proportions monstrueuses. Parce que _non content_ de lui voler Howard, Captain America essayait aussi de lui voler _Jon_.

Jon était sensé être à Tony ! Son petit garçon, rien qu'à lui, qu'il gâterait sans restrictions, qui l'aimerait sans restrictions. Un garçon appartenait d'abord à son père, pas à son grand-père, et cette saleté de SHIELD voulait interférer avec ça.

 _Qu'ils viennent donc. Ils regretteront le jour où ils ont pensé pouvoir_ me _priver de_ mon _fils._


	4. Chapter 4

**26 novembre 2001**

Après deux semaines passées à endurer le froid de Londres, la chaleur de Malibu saisit Leah à la manière d'une claque. N'importe comment, elle accueillait le changement à bras ouverts.

Surtout qu'elle n'aurait plus à se débattre avec les gobelins dans le futur proche. Ces horribles petits nabots avares s'étaient donnés du mal pour l'embabouiner consciencieusement – elle pouvait comprendre, elle était après tout la tutrice magique de Harry Potter, héritier désigné de la fortune Potter ainsi qu'héritier potentiel de la fortune Black, et ses décisions concernant les finances de son pupille pouvaient impacter Gringotts en bien comme en mal.

Elle avait dû insister lourdement pour obtenir un Serment de Confidentialité concernant son nom ainsi que toutes les informations personnelles se rapportant à Harry Potter – c'est-à-dire son changement de nom, l'identité de son tuteur non-magique et son lieu de résidence – mais elle l'avait eu et elle en éprouvait un soulagement absolu : de la sorte, quand le vieux crétin paniquerait d'avoir perdu son joujou, impossible qu'il remonte jusqu'à elle et Johnny via la banque.

La perspective de jouer un mauvais tour à la société sorcière – sans parler de la quantité d'or proprement _obscène_ qu'elle leur avait versée – avait fini par avoir raison des scrupules des gobelins, et ils s'étaient quittés en termes tout à fait cordiaux. Si tout se passait bien, ils ne reverraient plus en personne et ne communiqueraient que par courrier.

A présent, Leah allait revoir Johnny. Rien que pour ça, elle aurait enduré un an d'embrouillaminis juridiques et législatifs avec les gobelins. Et elle se sentait tout à fait prête à endurer Malibu, et Tony Stark lui-même – qui ne connaissait pas sa réputation, franchement ?

« Miss Locke ? C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je suis Virginia Potts. »

« Moi de même » répondit poliment Leah en passant discrètement en revue sa future collègue – jolie, mais pas le genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, comme l'avait été Lily Evans. Stark avait définitivement une préférence. « Dois-je vous appeler Virginia ou Miss Potts ? »

« Pour vous, ce sera Pepper » décréta la rousse en la conduisant jusqu'à une élégante Porshe bleu nuit. « Vu que nous allons devoir supporter M. Stark au quotidien, autant que nous partions du bon pied, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh, elle lui plaisait, celle-là. La jeune femme brune dévoila ses dents très régulières en souriant à son interlocutrice.

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Leah. »

* * *

« Ah, Mary Poppins ! » s'écria théâtralement Tony lorsqu'il vit arriver les deux femmes. « Ma déesse et sauveuse ! Je ne m'en sors plus avec ce petit monstre. »

« Tilly ! » piaula joyeusement le bambin niché dans ses bras, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour se pencher vers la brune.

« Bonjour à vous, M. Stark. Et coucou à toi aussi, Johnny » roucoula Leah en délestant l'inventeur de son remuant passager pour le caler sur sa hanche. « Est-ce que tu as été sage ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Johnny, tu sais que ton nez pousse quand tu mens ? Continue comme ça et tu va me crever l'œil. »

Le mioche poussa un glapissement et se plaqua aussitôt les mains sur le nez. La jeune femme eut un petit rire et lui planta un baiser sur le haut du crâne, là où ses cheveux se rebellaient le plus.

« Tu m'as manqué, mon chat » déclara-t-elle tendrement.

« Alors, elle est pas géniale, Pepper ? » demanda Tony qui s'était avachi sans remords sur le fauteuil le plus proche – mine de rien, ça vous usait, un môme.

« Elle me plaît » reconnut la rousse avec un petit sourire.

« Tant mieux ! Bon, je me tire. Mon pauvre atelier se languit de ma délicieuse personne, et ça se comprend tout à fait. Pepper, fais-lui faire le tour ! »

Et sur ces mots, Tony bondit comme un ressort et se sauva hors de la pièce. Pepper sentit son sourire disparaître.

« Son atelier lui manque, à ce que je vois » commenta Leah, le ton léger comme si elle remarquait sur la couleur bleue du ciel.

« J'espère que vous ne lui en tiendrez pas rigueur » se borna à répondre Pepper. « Tony ne cherche pas à vous insulter exprès, il est juste… Tony. »

« Je suis la nounou » rétorqua la brune, « je peux gérer un enfant de plus que ce qui était prévu. »

Oh oui, Leah Locke était _définitivement_ une perle rare.

 **28 novembre 2001**

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier de m'accorder cet entretien, M. Stark. »

Tony obligea ses lèvres à former son sourire le moins sincère.

« Juste Anthony. Je ne suis pas mon père. »

Voilà qui devrait envoyer le message. Maintenant, quant à savoir si elle l'avait décrypté… Toujours plus épineux, ça.

Peggy Carter avait beau avoir des cheveux blancs et un visage aussi fripé qu'une pomme oubliée dans la coupe de fruits, elle n'en conservait pas moins un certain charme, le genre qui se retrouve chez les serpents venimeux et les plantes vénéneuses. Très jolie, mais tant pis pour vous si vous vous rapprochez de trop près. Une rose avec des épines.

Tony se rappelait vaguement de ce même charme chez Sarah, il se souvenait avoir pensé que la donzelle était bien capable de l'éviscérer au premier pas de travers et avoir décidé de passer outre. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait bien démoli, les rares fois où il avait soufflé dans la mauvaise direction.

« Très bien, Anthony. Vous savez la raison de ma visite » lança sans ambages l'ex-Agent Men In Black. Ou Women In Black, dans ce cas précis ?

« Mon fils » fit l'inventeur d'une voix neutre.

Carter ferma brièvement les yeux.

« …Comment est-il ? »

« Comme tous les gosses de cet âge » répondit Tony. « Il tient pas en place, il veut une histoire avant sa sieste, la routine, quoi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? »

La dernière phrase était sortie avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, presque crachée à la manière d'un glaviot méprisant. Mais chiotte, c'était _son_ gosse. Pas le futur Captain America ou le remplaçant de 007 ! C'était juste un gamin. Son gamin.

« Je voudrais le rencontrer » déclara Carter. « Si vous n'y voyez aucun problème. »

« Peut-être que j'en vois » rétorqua Tony, ses intonations piquant joyeusement vers le zéro absolu.

Les yeux bruns de son interlocutrice prirent une dureté adamantine qui n'aurait eu aucun problème à découper du titane en fines lamelles.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre votre hostilité, Anthony. »

 _Mais barre-toi !_ voulait crier le génie. _Fiche le camp et laisse nous tranquille. Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que Jon ne t'appartient pas ?_

Il ouvrait la bouche pour formuler une platitude quelconque, le genre vitriol à peine trempé dans le miel, quand un bruit de bouchon qui saute résonna entre les quatre murs de la pièce… et ses bras se retrouvèrent encombrés sans prévenir de dix kilos de morpion.

« Papa ! Câlin ! »

« …Mais d'où tu sors ? » fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Tony complètement pris au dépourvu.

Trop occupé à se cacher le visage dans son t-shirt, Johnny ne répondit pas. Pour sa part, Carter ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes, mais quant à savoir si c'était la surprise ou la vue du bambin…

« Johnny ? JOHNNY ! Où es-tu ? Oh. »

Leah venait de débouler dans la pièce, le souffle court. Son regard jade tomba immédiatement sur Johnny, puis se recentra sur l'expression ahurie de son employeur, puis se coula dans la direction de Carter… et là, elle se raidit.

« Tony, pourrais-je savoir ce que fait ici la version sexagénaire de la mère de Johnny ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Avant que l'inventeur n'ait pu se ressaisir, la vieille dame s'était avancée avec un sourire poli.

« Vous êtes la nounou ? Je suis Peggy Carter, la grand-mère de Johnny. Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

A l'énoncé du nom « Peggy Carter », le visage de Leah avait pris l'expressivité du marbre. D'accord, cerveau qui court-circuite.

« …Je peux tout expliquer ? » glissa piteusement Tony.

Leah lui renvoya un regard vert aussi étincelant qu'une lame de rasoir.

« J'apprécierais beaucoup, oui. Et en échange, peut-être que je te dirais comment Johnny a pu se téléporter dans tes bras. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Captain America » répéta Leah d'une voix aussi plate qu'une limande. « _Johnny_ est le petit-fils du plus grand _héros_ de l'histoire américaine. »

« C'est _mon_ fils d'abord » rappela Tony boudeur, contemplant le fond de son verre de whisky.

Pour sa part, Carter conservait son maintien impassible – ces anglais, toujours un balai dans le derrière peu importe les circonstances.

« Je conçois que cela peut être difficile à croire, mais il s'agit de la vérité. »

Leah agita une main pâle, presque vampirique à force de blancheur.

« En matière de choses invraisemblables, croyez-moi, je m'y connais. »

« Ah ouais ? » ricana Tony, sourcil haussé dédaigneusement.

Les yeux vert brillant se tournèrent vers lui. Lentement, délibérément, Leah leva la main gauche et fit un geste de l'annulaire. Aussitôt, la bouteille de whisky se souleva de la table pour aller s'incliner au-dessus du verre presque vide de l'inventeur.

Tony regarda son verre. Puis la bouteille. Puis Leah. Puis il porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'un seul trait, manquant s'étranglant mais reprenant vite le contrôle de sa respiration. Carter avait blêmi sous toutes ses rides, mais refusait toujours de battre le moindre cil.

« Est-ce que vous croyez à la magie, Anthony ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un ton velouté. « Dans le cas contraire, vous feriez bien de commencer, et le plus tôt possible. »

 _Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une fée,_ susurra un vieux souvenir dans un recoin de l'esprit de Tony, _je n'ai pas d'ailes et je ne tiens pas toute entière dans ta main,_ caro mio.

 _Proteste tant que tu veux,_ fit écho le baryton d'Howard Stark, _quand une sorcière est belle, et bien ça s'appelle une fée_.

Mais ça n'était qu'un souvenir… Une de ces rares fois où Howard se conduisait de manière décente – et peut-être bien que Maria Stark avait _vraiment_ été une fée, sinon comment aurait-elle pu changer l'homme d'affaires distant et glacial en mari attentionné rien qu'en entrant dans la même pièce ?

« Très intéressant » intervint Carter, coupant net le fil de ses pensées. « SHIELD soupçonne depuis longtemps l'existence de pratiquants de la magie, mais vous êtes bien la première sorcière à qui l'un des nôtres réussit à parler. »

Un petit sourire tordit le coin des lèvres de la brune.

« Les sociétés magiques dans le monde préfèrent la discrétion, en règle générale. Les gens ordinaires réagissent souvent de manière excessive à notre égard, et ça donne l'Inquisition espagnole ou les procès de Salem. »

« Si vous cherchez à rester discrets, peut-être que vous devriez éviter les robes de couleur vive et les chapeaux pointus dans la rue » glissa Carter.

« Hélas, quand on peut effacer tous ses problèmes en agitant une baguette, on a tendance à devenir plutôt négligent, je le crains. »

« …Johnny a de la magie » lâcha Tony, vaguement abruti – il était un homme de science ! Un ingénieur ! Comment son gamin pouvait-il donner dans le mystique et toutes ces conneries New Age ?

« Exactement » confirma Leah. « Comme sa mère. En passant, Madame Carter, avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'évènements étranges dans votre famille ? Ou dans celle du Capitaine ? »

Carter plissa les yeux.

« Pas que je sache… La magie est-elle héréditaire ? »

« Autant que les yeux bleus. Parfois, ça ressort dans une famille qui ne s'y attend pas, mais quand elle est là, elle a tendance à rester. Sarah était une sorcière, donc son fils est un sorcier également. Il est seulement de deuxième génération, tandis que sa mère était une première génération, vous et le Capitaine étant Non-Majes. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non-Majes. C'est le terme pour les gens ordinaires en Amérique, et très franchement, c'est de loin préférable au Moldu anglais. Vous aimeriez vous voir attribuer l'étiquette Moldu ? »

« Je pense pas, non » grimaça Tony – ça sonnait comme une insulte, ce terme-là. « Alors. Mon fils est un sorcier. Concrètement, ça veut dire quoi pour lui ? »

« Ça signifie qu'à onze ans, il recevra une invitation à rentrer dans le monde magique via sa scolarité. S'il était resté en Grande-Bretagne, il serait allé à Poudlard, mais comme Johnny réside maintenant en Amérique du Nord, il tombe sous la juridiction d'Ilvermony. Bien sûr, il y a toujours la possibilité de l'envoyer à Salem ou à Valnuit, mais c'est nettement moins prestigieux… »

« Onze ans seulement ? » protesta Carter, et Leah pinça les lèvres.

« Je concède que ça paraît tardif, surtout quand on sait que la magie apparaît vers cinq à sept ans, parfois encore plus tôt. Il y a bien un lobby qui insiste pour que les familles des enfants première-génération soient informés quand ils commencent à utiliser leur talent, mais de l'autre, vous avez les bureaucrates qui s'en tiennent à la tradition et déclarent qu'un gamin de cet âge n'est pas assez mature pour garder un secret. Ceci dit, au moins on laisse les parents garder les petits plutôt que de les leur retirer et d'arranger un _accident_. »

Tony se raidit tout d'un coup, à la manière d'un loup apercevant un danger près de la tanière cachant ses petits.

« Quoi. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme ressemblaient à du verre terni.

« Jusque dans les années soixante, la politique sorcière américaine interdisait toutes relations avec le monde non-magique, et ça incluait les relations familiales. Si vous aviez eu votre fille tout de suite après la guerre, Madame Carter, dès qu'elle aurait été éligible pour entrer dans une académie magique, vous auriez reçu une petite visite, et puis vous vous seriez réveillée le lendemain avec la certitude que Sarah avait été renversée par une voiture, ou avait succombé à un accès brusque de méningite. Vous auriez même eu la tombe pour vous recueillir. »

Cette fois, Carter avait tourné au gris. Pour sa part, Tony sentit une coulée de glace se diffuser lentement dans ses veines, une avalanche prête à engloutir tout ce qu'elle trouverait sur son passage. Comme avertie par un sixième sens, Leah se tourna vers lui.

« _Anthony_. Cette politique a été abrogée dans les années soixante » rappela-t-elle doucement. « Personne ne cherchera à enlever Johnny. Je vous le promets. »

Tony ferma les paupières et expira longuement par le nez. Son cœur cognait follement dans ses tempes. Avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot, la glace se retira de ses artères.

« …Encore une question, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Miss Locke » fit Carter d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée. « J'aimerais savoir où a été enterrée ma fille. »

« …Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Madame Carter. »

Tony rouvrit les yeux. Les deux femmes se dévisageaient en chiens de faïence.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que cette information pourrait mettre en danger votre petit-fils. »

D'un seul coup, la glace revint.

« Expliquez » parvint à articuler l'inventeur, le mot giclant de sa bouche telle une bise arctique.

Leah se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Pour le contexte, la société magique anglaise sort d'une longue période de terrorisme, qui a duré près de vingt ans. Cette période s'est terminé abruptement grâce à la mort du leader responsable du mouvement, et ce des mains de votre fille, Madame Carter. Pour être exacte, ce leader avait l'intention de tuer Sarah ainsi que Johnny, mais Sarah est parvenue à l'abattre. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce que racontent les Anglais. »

« Ah tiens ? » lâcha Carter, et était-ce une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix ? Première manifestation d'émotion, elle en avait donc.

« Ils mettent la mort du terroriste sur le dos de _Johnny_ » renifla Leah, la voix si dégoulinante de mépris qu'on en voyait presque les gouttes tomber sur le parquet. « Comme si _un bébé_ de _quinze mois_ était capable de plus que salir sa couche et vomir sur votre chemise. Mais non, une _vulgaire_ première-génération ne peut _pas_ être suffisamment talentueuse pour régler son compte à un psychopathe, même si la vie de son unique enfant est en jeu ! Mettons sur un piédestal le bambin à la place, faisons-en le nouveau Merlin, c'est _tellement_ plus rationnel ! Et tant que nous y sommes, essayons de l'abandonner sur un paillasson en pleine nuit de Novembre, comme dans les contes de fées, sans se soucier qu'il attrape du mal et en meure ! »

« …Un paillasson » répéta Tony d'une voix morne. « Johnny a été _abandonné_ sur un _paillasson_. »

« Vous voyez jusqu'où va leur stupidité congénitale ? » ragea Leah. « Même pas de couffin ! A peine l'ombre d'une explication pour son placement ! S'il faut que Johnny grandisse loin de toutes ces foutaises, au moins que ce soit dans un environnement approprié ! Cette… _femme_ n'était même pas capable de s'occuper correctement de sa progéniture ! »

Son visage rougissait, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs verts.

« Hors de _question_ qu'il retourne là-bas. Ce ramassis d'ânes complote déjà pour en faire leur petit pion ou pour le tuer. Madame Carter, je vous en conjure, n'essayez pas d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui est arrivé à votre fille, vous attireriez l'attention sur vous et votre lien avec Johnny. Ces Anglais sont tellement persuadés de leur supériorité, ils refuseront de laisser Johnny en paix, parce qu'ils croient qu'il leur _appartient_. Je vous en supplie, Madame Carter. »

« Alors il n'y retourne pas » décida Tony, la glace brûlant ses artères. « Et si ces gus font de l'obstruction, j'ai un ou deux missiles qui leur diront bonjour de grand cœur. »

« _Anthony_ » lâcha Carter, mais c'était difficile de déterminer si elle était scandalisée ou impressionnée.

« Je plaisante pas » insista l'inventeur. « Dites-moi juste où balancer la sauce et je le fais. »

Un sourire de loup étira les lèvres de Leah.

« Je savais pouvoir compter sur vous, Tony. »


	6. Chapter 6

**30 novembre 2001**

Fury sentait la grimace tenter de lui étirer les commissures alors qu'il lisait le rapport médical obtenu après d'interminables négociations qui l'auraient poussé à s'arracher les cheveux s'il n'avait pas eu le crâne rasé.

Jon Stark détenait bien des traces du sérum concocté par le Dr Erskine dans son sang, mais il ne s'agissait que de cela, des traces. Qui plus est inactives, apparemment. Et le médecin chargé du dossier déconseillait fortement de tenter de les réveiller avant que le gamin n'atteigne la puberté et tous ses bouleversements hormonaux. Mieux valait attendre que sa situation soit stable.

Ce serait le Conseil qui allait être content, tiens. Eux qui s'imaginaient déjà tenir le nouveau Captain America, la nouvelle icône de l'humanité. Ah. Et même sans les complications médicales, c'était compter sans Stark. Pire qu'une mère poule enragée dans les derniers stades de la maladie, déjà qu'il était intenable, Fury ne voulait vraiment pas attirer la furie d'un génie militaire sans aucun scrupule sur SHIELD en menaçant le moutard.

Au moins le gosse serait l'enfant le mieux protégé d'Amérique, avec un père aussi protecteur. Peut-être pas le mieux élevé – restait à voir si les gènes de Stark ou ceux de ce boy-scout de Rogers prendraient le dessus – mais le plus en sécurité, avec tous les gardes du corps que pourrait engager son géniteur, une organisation d'espionnage au niveau mondial qui ne le quitterait pas des yeux – hors de question qu'ils perdent à nouveau un gamin de la famille Rogers, en plus du fils de l'un de leurs plus éminents collaborateurs – et une sorcière chargée de son bien-être au jour le jour.

La sorcière. Leah Locke. Ça, c'était de la trouvaille. D'ordinaire, les branques qui trouvaient normal de se promener en robe de chambre dans la rue se sauvaient avant qu'on les aborde, ou s'évaporaient dans l'air, ou frappaient ses agents d'amnésie – inacceptable !

Mais la femme Locke – elle avait beau s'entêter à rester bouche cousue concernant Sarah Jean Rogers, elle constituait une vraie mine d'or en matière de renseignements sur le monde magique. Oh, elle se méfiait bien sûr, elle aurait été stupide dans le cas contraire, et elle refusait de cracher le moindre mot sans un accord de confidentialité et encore, à de très rares élus, mais elle était la porte d'entrée.

Restait seulement à maintenir le contact, ce qui s'avérerait délicat avec Stark qui leur soufflerait sur la nuque.

En parlant de Stark, le dossier médical avait révélé un point curieux : une anomalie située non dans le sang – comme le sérum du super-soldat – mais au niveau des chromosomes eux-mêmes. Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait du gène magique – puisqu'apparemment, la magie était aussi héréditaire que les yeux bleus – mais une comparaison avec le dossier de Stark avait vite dévoilé que la majeure partie de l'anomalie provenait du père de Jon Stark, non de sa mère.

Un rapide passage dans les archives avait permis à Fury de déterminer deux choses : la première, qu'Howard Stark avait été un humain on ne peut plus ordinaire, la deuxième, que Maria Stark ne pouvait pas l'avoir été.

La première trace officielle, authentique de l'existence de la matriarche Stark était le certificat de mariage officialisant l'union du milliardaire américain Howard Stark à Maria Di Angelo, pianiste de son état, en mai 1957. Oh, il y avait bien un certificat de naissance – daté de novembre 1926 lui donnant pour parents Nicolà et Bianca Di Angelo, résidents de Florence – un certificat de scolarité, un diplôme du conservatoire Luigi Cherubini, et vraiment, c'était du beau travail, presque impossible de voir que les papiers étaient faux.

Que diable cachait donc Maria Di Angelo avant d'épouser Howard Stark ?

Même quand ils ne naissaient pas dans cette satanée famille, ses membres semblaient ne demander qu'à compliquer la vie de Fury.

 **1 janvier 2002**

Rhodey n'avait encore jamais passé de Nouvel An aussi calme en compagnie de Tony. Pas de strip-teaseuses, pas de course poursuite infernale en Mercedes, pas de gueule de bois monstrueuse le lendemain. Non, tout avait été très… domestiqué.

Maintenant qu'il avait un bébé à qui donner un exemple, Tony s'était un petit peu calmé. Rhodey en était fier comme tout. D'accord, l'inventeur ne décrocherait pas la médaille d'or en matière de responsabilité et de maturité cette année-là encore, mais le progrès ne laissait aucun doute.

« _…Nous on fait l'amour, on vit la vie…_ »

Tiens, ça venait d'où ça ? Fronçant les sourcils, le soldat se dirigea vers le salon.

« _…Jour après jour, nuit après nuit…_ »

Tony était couché sur le canapé, Jon installé sur sa poitrine, occupé à frotter le dos de son fils tout en démontrant un baryton étonnamment agréable à entendre.

« _…A quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre si c'est_ – qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rhodey ? »

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main » rétorqua le soldat tout sourire, ce à quoi l'inventeur riposta en lui adressant un geste obscène. « Juste pour savoir, tu as oublié les paroles de _Frère Jacques_ , si tu te rabats sur les comédies musicales ? »

Tony fit la moue.

« _Mamà_ n'a jamais été très berceuse-comptine. Plutôt le genre Beatles ou ABBA. Si ça marchait pour moi, pourquoi ça marcherait pas pour Jon ? »

« Je ne critique pas » fit remarquer Rhodey. « C'était juste une observation. »

Le milliardaire reporta son attention sur le bambin occupé à baver sur son t-shirt Black Sabbath.

« …Pourquoi c'est si facile à casser, les gens ? Et quand il s'agit de mômes, c'est encore pire. »

Oh, merde. Tony tirait la même tête que lorsqu'il avait vraiment trop bu – plutôt rare, il avait une tolérance inhumaine à l'alcool – et se sentait d'humeur à décortiquer toutes les façons dont l'univers allait de travers.

« Tony » articula précautionneusement Rhodey, « tu sais que tu n'es pas tout seul là-dedans. Il y a moi. Et Pepper. Et Stane. Et Happy. Et n'oublie pas Locke, elle t'arracherait les yeux si tu fais un pas de travers. »

L'inventeur eut un petit rire.

« Mais j'espère bien. »

 **5 janvier 2002**

« Anthony Stark, que diable essayez-vous de trafiquer, dites-moi ? Juste pour que je prenne des précautions. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Mary Poppins ? » protesta l'inventeur, utilisant son regard le plus innocent.

« Vous avez exactement l'expression de Frankenstein avant qu'il ne donne vie à son monstre. Ne niez pas, vous allez me crever l'œil avec votre nez. »

Tony comprit qu'il lui faudrait jouer cartes sur table.

« Votre magie. Comment ça _marche_? »

Leah haussa un sourcil régalien parfaitement épilé.

« Que ça ? M. Stark, des dizaines d'enchanteurs et de mages essaient de répondre à cette question depuis l'Âge de Pierre et ils se sont tous retrouvés le bec dans l'eau. Pourquoi auriez-vous plus de chance, sans magie que vous êtes ? »

« Parce que je suis un génie » rétorqua candidement Tony. « Et un scientifique endurci. Vous savez que parfois, une perspective toute neuve peut résoudre un problème sur lequel on planche depuis des lustres ? »

« Magie et science n'ont rien en commun » se défendit Leah. « Le seul champ qui _pourrait_ servir de point de jonction, c'est l'Arithmancie, et encore les équations restent très abstraites… »

« Ari quoi ? »

« L'Arithmancie. L'équivalent magique des mathématiques, basiquement. »

Une lueur effrayante s'alluma dans les yeux bruns de Tony et Leah fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

« Des _mathémagiques_ , alors ? »

Leah eut soudain l'épouvantable révélation qu'en réalité, c'était elle le Docteur Frankenstein, et elle venait de lâcher le Monstre sur le monde.

Quoique, c'était le monde sorcier. Le karma, c'était vache.


	7. Chapter 7

**6 août 2002**

« D'accord, là, ça passe les bornes » fulmina Tony. « Une télé qui saute, ça passe. Deux télés qui sautent, ça passe aussi. Mais _trois_ qui explosent d'affilée ? Là, je veux une explication ! »

Leah considéra le bambin de trois ans installé sur ses genoux, occupé à triturer les oreilles de son nounours – une peluche en uniforme bleu à boutons rouges, un masque noir sur les yeux.

« Et bien, il semblerait que Johnny ne considère pas les Télétubbies comme une émission digne qu'on la regarde » déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Les sourcils de Tony remontèrent sur son front.

« Hum, bon goût, ce môme. Enfin, c'est mon fils, fallait s'y attendre. Mais il pouvait pas juste brouiller le signal ? Ou changer la chaîne ? »

« Toute tentative d'intégrer des éléments technologiques à la magie a débouché sur des résultats littéralement explosifs » grimaça la nounou. « C'est malheureux, mais le monde sorcier n'a pas pu évoluer plus loin que le Moyen Âge, et hélas, il a gardé la mentalité qui va avec. »

L'inventeur se fit pensif.

« Quoi… la magie est allergique à l'électronique ? »

« Rien que le fait de lancer un sort suffit généralement à faire sauter les plombs dans une maison ordinaire. Maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi je m'abstiens de faire étalage de mes talents. »

Tony agita la main.

« Merci de l'info, Mary Poppins. Je me demande… est-ce que c'est une question de fréquence ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de protéger les circuits contre les émissions néfastes… Un bouclier magnétique ? »

Voyant son employeur plonger à corps perdu dans les joies de la spéculation, Leah poussa un long soupir et reporta son attention sur Johnny.

« J'espère que tu trouveras Pingu plus acceptable, petit monstre. Ton père a beau être riche, il ne faut pas abuser. »

Le gamin lui renvoya un sourire innocent plein de dents de lait.

 **10 février 2003**

« Anthony ? » glissa la nounou, les yeux fermés.

« Moui ? »

« J'ignorais que vous étiez de confession juive. »

Le milliardaire en peignoir renifla tandis qu'il séchait – ou du moins s'efforçait – les cheveux de son fils, encore trempés de l'eau du bain, à l'aide d'une serviette ignoblement agréable au toucher.

« Pépé et Mémé Stark étaient des émigrés de deuxième génération. Le genre qui tient à ses racines et va à la synagogue le samedi. Howard… il a jamais été très vendu question religion. Si _Mamà_ n'avait pas insisté, j'aurais jamais célébré ma Bar Mitzvah. »

« Votre mère était très pratiquante ? »

« Même pas. Elle pensait juste que je devais savoir d'où je venais, et Howard a jamais su lui dire non. Enfin, il a jamais voulu lui dire non, plutôt. »

Un petit sourire retroussait les lèvres de l'inventeur alors qu'il disait cela, visiblement nostalgique. Leah émit un fredonnement dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Alors, concrètement, ça signifie quoi pour Johnny ? »

« Ben, c'est lui que ça regarde, non ? Moi, ça m'intéresse pas, ce genre d'histoire. Si Johnny veut manger casher ou se promener avec une kippa sur la tête, il me le dira, mais je vais pas le forcer. »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très ouvert, Anthony. Pour un peu, vous mériteriez une médaille. Je vous le jure » insista Leah, une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix.

Tony étrécit les yeux.

« Dites donc, Mary, je peux baisser votre salaire, si ça vous chante. »

« Faites, faites. Je vous laisserais profiter de la compagnie de Johnny pendant deux mois entiers, y compris dans votre atelier. »

L'inventeur pâlit, autant que son teint méditerranéen le lui permettait.

« Vous êtes un monstre, Mary Poppins. Un monstre sans cœur. »

« Je sais » rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix chantante.

 **5 septembre 2005**

Johnny ne savait pas s'il aimait aller à l'école. D'accord, il y avait un atelier dessin et la cantine proposait du lait chocolaté, mais c'était plein de _bruit_ , et Mme Dodds l'appelait « mon chou ». Alors qu'il n'aimait pas les choux !

La récré était venue, et maintenant, il était assis sur une des balançoires de la cour, à gribouiller dans son cahier – un cadeau de Tatie Pepper, avec des crayons de cire tout neufs ! Tatie Pepper était _géniale_ , comme Papa le répétait tout le temps.

Il était en train de dessiner Mme Dodds avec des ailes de chauve-souris et des griffes et un méchant sourire lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri. Lorsqu'il avait levé la tête, il avait vu la grande Nancy en train de tirer sur les cheveux de Clovis, et Clovis pleurait et pleurait.

Johnny s'était levé pour dire à Nancy d'arrêter, et Nancy avait fait la grimace, jeté Clovis par terre et essayé de taper Johnny.

Quand les surveillants étaient arrivés, Johnny avait une vilaine bosse et l'épaule toute griffée, mais Nancy pleurait et pleurait parce qu'elle avait mal au nez et à l'œil. Après ça, Mme Dodds avait voulu que Johnny aille au coin et soit privé de goûter, mais Johnny ne s'était pas laissé faire.

Et alors si Nancy était une fille ? Elle avait fait pleurer Clovis. Elle avait été méchante. Johnny n'aimait pas les gens méchants, même si c'étaient des filles.

Quand il avait dit ça à Tilly, elle s'était mis à rire et l'avait appelé son petit héro.

 **25 décembre 2005**

« …D'accord, tu l'auras voulu ! C'était pas une purge » parvint à énoncer Tony, arborant l'expression de qui va se faire arracher les ongles lentement.

Pepper lui adressa son regard le moins impressionné.

« Franchement, Tony, tu pourrais te montrer un tout petit peu moins hostile envers Mme Carter. Le message de Noël, ce n'est pas supposé être la paix et la bonne volonté ? »

« C'est juste la campagne publicitaire pour refourguer toute la bouffe aux idiots » protesta l'inventeur.

Le regard de Pepper se fit encore moins aimable. Heureusement pour son employeur, Leah pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant précis.

« Johnny vient de dire au revoir à Mamie. Attention, Anthony, prépare-toi à une crise de larmes. »

Le milliardaire eut à peine le temps de grimacer avant qu'un missile taille réduite en pull rouge et vert ne déboule en courant pour lui sauter dessus, larmoyant qu'il fallait _absolument_ que Mamie Peggy vienne plus souvent à la maison, et que chaque dimanche, ce serait bien pour commencer.

La rousse et la brune ne se gênèrent pas pour sourire d'une manière très lupine.

 **16 avril 2006**

« Vingt mille dollars par semaine » parvint à babiller Tony, serrant désespérément son fils contre lui. « Et plus de facture quand tu veux acheter quelque chose – je te donne ma propre carte de crédit. »

Leah eut un sourire radieux, plutôt ruiné par la longue entaille sanglante décorant sa pommette gauche.

« Quelle largesse, Anthony. Crois bien que je n'hésiterais aucunement à te ruiner, puisque c'est si gentiment proposé. »

Pour une fois, l'inventeur ne rétorqua guère. Après une tentative d'enlèvement contre Johnny, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Pour un riche héritier, les kidnappings constituaient une menace très réelle. L'un des élèves ayant fréquenté le même pensionnat que Tony avait disparu pendant deux semaines, au terme desquelles il aurait été tué sans l'intervention de la police, et ce bien que ses parents aient versé une rançon copieuse. Tony lui-même recensait trois tentatives à son encontre, dont l'une avait été si près de réussir qu'il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant presque un an. Mine de rien, il avait été très reconnaissant envers Howard de lui avoir collé un garde du corps pendant le restant de ses études.

Pendant la sortie au cinéma organisée par l'école pour aller regarder un film de dinosaures ou quelque chose du même type – _L'Âge de Glace_ , c'était ça – Johnny avait voulu aller aux toilettes et un salopard avait voulu en profiter pour emporter le gamin en douce.

Heureusement que Leah avait entendu le petit se lever et quitter la salle et décidé de le suivre. Autrement, personne n'aurait pu intervenir lorsque cet enfoiré avait posé les mains sur Johnny.

C'était dommage qu'elle lui ait déjà pulvérisé toutes les dents et remis à la garde de la police, parce que Tony aurait bien voulu lui dire deux mots en personne. Quoique, si un ou deux billets changeaient de main… ? Et puis, c'était son fils, les flics pourraient se montrer indulgents et compréhensifs.

Mais pour l'instant, Johnny s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son cou, encore horrifié d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe, et Tony ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul, pas alors qu'il se sentait lui-même au bord de l'attaque de panique.

« …Leah ? Je peux vraiment pas te remercier comme tu le mérites. »

La jeune femme se leva et enlaça Tony qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Johnny.

« C'est pas grave. On est là. On va bien. C'est tout. »

Tony ferma les yeux et se détendit dans son étreinte fraîche.


	8. Chapter 8

**10 mars 2007**

« J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre le motif de votre visite, M. Coulson. J'ai beau être un homme d'affaires respectable, je ne suis pas le plus riche ni le plus influent. »

Coulson adressa un sourire bénin à son interlocuteur.

« En fait, c'est une irrégularité dans vos papiers qui m'amène ici, M. Black. C'est étrange, mais il n'existe aucune trace administrative de votre existence avant septembre 1929, quand vous avez été recueilli par l'église Saint Jean Baptiste de Covent Garden à l'âge de onze ans, déclarant n'avoir aucun souvenir de votre famille. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard gris mercure du nonagénaire.

« C'est bien malchanceux, mais je doute que vous puissiez rectifier cela. Personne n'est jamais venu me réclamer, ni comme fils ni comme frère, et je ne me rappelle rien de mes parents. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Coulson à mi-voix. « Ou bien préférez-vous ne pas y penser, tout simplement ? »

« Et pour quelle raison ferais-je cela ? » voulut savoir le vieil homme, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Sans doute est-ce trop douloureux de regretter le monde magique pour un Cracmol, j'imagine. »

Le sourire disparut à une telle vitesse du visage de Black que Coulson en eut presque le vertige.

« Excusez-moi ? Je ne crois pas avoir bien entendu. »

L'Agent conserva son expression la plus inoffensive.

« C'est fou, les vieux papiers que l'on retrouve en fouillant les archives des hôpitaux – et en passant, Sainte Mangouste a réellement besoin d'un meilleur système de classement. Comme votre certificat de naissance, M. Marius Black de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Black. Quel dommage que votre famille n'ait pas su voir au-delà de votre absence d'aptitude à la magie, ils y ont certainement perdu. »

On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche dans la pièce.

« …Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier » lança Black, les yeux étrécis à la manière d'un prédateur s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie. « Je l'aurais senti. »

« C'est vrai que je suis on ne peut plus moldu, comme vous dites en Angleterre » confirma Coulson. « A titre personnel, le terme Non-Maje me plaît bien plus. Moins dépréciatif, comme celui de première génération comparé à né-moldu. En passant, comment vont vos charmants arrière-petit-fils ? Colin et Dennis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« M. Coulson, qu'êtes-vous venu chercher ici ? » gronda Black, sur la défensive.

« C'est Agent Coulson, en fait. De l'organisation gouvernementale Stratégie, Habileté, Intervention, Exécution et Logistique Défensive. Et vous, M. Black avez le potentiel de devenir un de nos contacts dans la société magique anglaise. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

 **31 juillet 2007**

« Joyeux anniii-versaire, Johnny… Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Cette fois-ci, le garçon ne souffla que deux fois pour éteindre les sept bougies. Comparé aux cinq de l'année précédente, il y avait un net progrès.

« Rhodey, pas touche au glaçage ou le sang va couler » menaça Leah en se préparant à découper le gâteau.

« Ne jamais contrarier une femme qui tient un couteau ! Retiens ça, champion » déclara solennellement Tony.

« C'est marrant, ça ne t'a pas arrêté avec cette blonde du New Jersey » glissa le soldat tout en tendant un paquet à l'emballage kraft au gamin.

« Elle n'aurait jamais osé, je suis trop génialissime pour qu'on me tue. »

« Tony, tu sous-estimes ta capacité à porter sur les nerfs de tous ceux que tu croises » rétorqua Pepper.

L'inventeur rayonna.

« Merci ! »

« …Ce n'était pas un compliment. »

« Wah ! La classe ! »

Tout sourire, Jon se coiffa immédiatement de la casquette bleue marine ornée de l'emblème doré des Navy SEALs et se mit au garde-à-vous.

« Paré à obéir, capitaine. »

« C'est _lieutenant colonel_ Rhodes, punaise » gronda le soldat faussement terrifiant, de sa voix la plus Full Metal Jacket.

« Ben alors, on recrute au berceau, maintenant ? » lança Tony. « Y a plus de candidats qui font le pied de grue devant la porte du bureau ? »

« La faute à tes jouets, l'industriel » déclara Leah en s'efforçant de transvaser un morceau de gâteau sur une assiette sans que celui-ci ne s'effrite en miettes chocolatées. « Avec tous ces drones et missiles guidés, il n'y a plus que les pauvres pour faire la guerre avec de vrais gens. »

« Psh » fit le milliardaire dédaigneux. « Et en quoi c'est mal, hein ? Moins de vies perdues, si tu veux mon avis. »

« L'idéal, ce serait pas de vies perdues _du tout_. »

« S'il vous plaît » intervint Pepper, « nous sommes ici pour fêter l'anniversaire de Johnny, pas pour refaire le monde. »

« C'est _Jon_ , Tante Pepper » protesta le gamin, ses lèvres de chérubin tordues en une irrésistible moue boudeuse.

La rousse eut un sourire.

« Pardon, mon grand. J'avais oublié. »

 **12 septembre 2008**

« Vous ne semblez pas très affolée. »

Margaret Carter se contenta de sourire.

« Et bien, ça ne m'avancerait pas à grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Que je le veuille ou non, je deviendrais bientôt complètement gaga, persuadée que la télévision n'a pas encore été inventée. Quoique, quand on voit certains des programmes diffusés, peut-être n'est-ce pas plus mal… »

Leah haussa un sourcil régalien.

« Plus j'y pense, plus je suis persuadée que la démence est le pire de tous les états. Une infirmité physique, passe encore avec toutes ces prothèses et aides qu'on invente. Mais quand c'est votre esprit… »

« Miss Locke, essayez-vous de me déprimer ? Vraiment, je ne me plains pas. C'est juste une inévitabilité. »

« Pas sûre. »

La vieille femme lui adressa un regard scrutateur.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez me proposer un remède magique ? Faudra-t-il que je m'attache une taupe morte autour du cou ? »

« C'est contre la rage de dents, ça. Et ce serait expérimental, mais j'aimerais tenter le coup. Je ne vous promets pas la guérison, juste un peu plus de lucidité, et un peu plus longtemps. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

L'ex-Agent considéra l'option longuement.

« …Pourquoi pas, après tout. »

 **28 mars 2009**

« Je peux te rappeler que t'es la nounou de Jon et pas la mienne, Mary Poppins ? » râla Tony.

« Vu comment tu uses la patience de Pepper, elle recourt à moi comme suppléante » rétorqua Leah. « Tant qu'on y est, tu n'as pas oublié ce qui se passera le trente, tout de même ? »

Confrontée au regard vide de son employeur, la jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Anthony Edward Stark, tu es l'être humain le plus désespérant que j'ai jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer. Pepper travaille pour toi depuis neuf ans et tu ne connais _toujours pas_ sa date d'anniversaire ? »

« …J'ai oublié ? » lâcha piteusement le milliardaire. « Oh, fais pas cette tête ! La connaissant, elle a anticipé et s'est déjà acheté une babiole mille fois mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu lui fourguer. »

« Parfois, je me demande _vraiment_ pourquoi je me donne du mal » gémit la magicienne. « Espérons qu'elle appréciera mon bracelet anti-migraine, je _sens_ qu'il va beaucoup lui servir dans le futur. »

« Tu es une vraie fée, Mary ! » s'écria l'ingénieur, radieux, la poussant à rouler des yeux.

« Pour la dernière fois, je suis une _sorcière_. »

« Et quand une sorcière est belle, ça s'appelle une fée » décréta Tony d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique. « Dis, est-ce que Jon est toujours vexé ? »

« A ton avis ? Tu ne seras pas là pour assister à la kermesse de l'école alors que tu avais juré que tu y serais, comment veux-tu qu'il le prenne ? »

Le milliardaire soupira.

« Ecoute, si j'avais pu reporter le voyage en Afghanistan… »

« Je sais » fit gentiment Leah. « Et il le sait aussi. Seulement, c'est fragile, l'égo des garçons de cet âge. Quoique, l'égo des mâles en général… »

« Quelle cruauté » pleurnicha théâtralement Tony. « Enfin, aucune chance pour qu'il vienne me souhaiter bon voyage demain, alors ? »

« N'y compte pas là-dessus, ça non. Ceci dit, ne t'inquiète pas pour le retour, il te sautera dessus sans hésiter parce que tu lui auras manqué. »

« Mince, faudra que je sorte l'armure » plaisanta l'inventeur.

En guise de réponse, Leah laissa échapper un petit rire.


	9. Chapter 9

**3 mai 2009**

A bientôt neuf ans, Jon Anthony Stark aimait se considérer comme un garçon responsable. Au moins aussi responsable que son père, et ça, c'était franchement pas difficile.

Un garçon responsable ne pleurait pas. Un garçon responsable conservait la tête froide. Un garçon responsable ne perdait pas tous ses moyens lorsqu'arrivait une crise.

Là, il ne pleurait pas, mais c'était à peu près tout. Réfugié dans les bras de Tilly, il n'arrivait plus à penser, et laissait sa nounou le serrer fort fort fort contre elle tandis que de l'autre côté du salon, les gens de l'armée discutaient avec Oncle Obi et Tante Pepper, leur annonçant que les soldats en Afghanistan cherchaient des signes comme quoi Papa n'avait _pas_ été enlevé par les révolutionnaires locaux.

 _Que ce serait bien mieux s'ils avaient trouvé un corps._

Quand la phrase s'était glissé dans son oreille, il avait senti un frisson se diffuser juste sous sa peau, jusqu'aux bouts des oreilles et des orteils. Tilly avait dû le sentir, parce qu'elle l'avait quasi porté jusqu'au sofa pour l'installer sur ses genoux, et pour une fois, il n'avait pas râlé que c'était pour les bébés.

« …Comment tu te sens, champion ? »

Happy se penchait au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet. Enfin, probablement. La vision de Jon venait de se brouiller, et il sentit des larmes bizarrement chaudes couler de ses yeux pour tomber sur le chemisier de Tilly et son propre t-shirt Batman.

« Je veux Papa. »

Tilly se contracta, et il l'entendit laisser échapper un petit hoquet. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

« Je sais. Je sais, champion. On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour le retrouver, tu sais ? »

« Non » jaillit hors de la bouche du jeune garçon. « Vous voulez qu'il meure. Parce que s'il est vivant, ça vous embête… »

« Jon. »

Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, pas plus que l'océan ne pouvait tenir dans un bocal à poisson rouge.

« Parce qu'il pourrait leur construire des armes, et parce qu'il pourrait se faire torturer, alors c'est mieux s'il est mort et je suis pas venu le voir quand il est parti. »

« Jon » soupira la voix de Tilly, et il sentit sa main toute fine commencer à lui frotter le dos en cercles, mais il ne voyait plus rien du tout au travers du film liquide lui recouvrant les yeux.

« Il peut pas être mort » gémit-il. « Je me suis pas excusé. Il peux pas mourir. Pas si on est fâchés ensemble. »

« …On va le retrouver, champion. »

Mais Jon s'était caché le visage dans le chemisier de Tilly, trop occupé à essayer de respirer malgré l'énorme nœud logé dans sa gorge pour écouter. S'il avait entendu, de toute façon, il aurait probablement détecté le mensonge.

 **?**

« Je refuse. »

Tony n'avait jamais réellement pensé à la façon dont il mourrait – en dehors du lit d'une poule quelconque, avant la cinquantaine. Ou dans un accident de voiture, peut-être. Il avait souvent pensé à ça après ce 16 décembre.

En tout cas, c'était certainement pas dans le trou du cul de l'Afghanistan, noyé dans un seau de pisse – le goût et l'odeur, en tout cas.

Son nez brûlait. Sa gorge brûlait. Ses yeux brûlaient.

 _« Mais tu m'avais promis ! »_

 _Le regard étincelant, les narines dilatées, Jon réussissait l'exploit de paraître absolument adorable malgré la démonstration de furie abjecte souvent réservée aux déséquilibrés chroniques et aux enfants désespérément gâtés._

 _Tony ne put s'empêcher de grimacer._

 _« Parce que tu crois que je préfère aller bosser, peut-être ? »_

 _« Tu passes tout ton temps à l'atelier » rétorqua le garçon. « Papa, ça te dit d'aller sur la plage ? Non, je travaille. Papa, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une soirée film ? Non, je travaille. Papa, pourquoi tu viens pas à la kermesse ? Parce que je préfère lécher le cul à l'armée ! »_

 _« Jon ! C'est quoi cette façon de parler ? » s'écria l'inventeur, adoptant instinctivement les intonations de son propre géniteur. « Dans ta chambre tout de suite ! »_

 _« Je te déteste ! » lui jeta l'enfant avant de courir hors du salon._

Les derniers mots qu'il avait dit à son fils… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… Pourquoi il n'avait pas trouvé mieux ?

Il allait obliger Johnny à vivre avec _ça_ comme dernière interaction avec lui. Est-ce qu'il valait mieux qu'Howard, finalement ?

 _« Anthony, il… il y a eu un accident. Sur le chemin de l'aéroport. »_

 _Un Tony Stark de vingt et un ans à peine regarda Obie, sentant une brûlure glacée se former tout au fond de son estomac et commencer à se diffuser dans le restant de son corps._

 _« Ils sont à quel hôpital ? Dans quel service ? »_

 _Obie se mordit la lèvre._

 _« Ils ne sont pas à l'hôpital. »_

 _« Avec la police, alors ? Ils finissent leur déposition quand ? »_

 _Il avait commencé à comprendre, bien sûr. Il voulait seulement que ce ne soit pas vrai. Qu'Obie lui dise que tout irait bien. Qu'il ne parle pas de la morgue._

 _Ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé, bien sûr._

Il ne reverrait plus jamais Jon…

 **23 juin 2009**

« Encore là-dessus ? Tu finiras par t'esquinter les yeux. »

Leah refusa de lever le nez de la carte étalée sur la table à café.

« Tu sous-estimes mes capacités de récupération » dit-elle d'une voix inexpressive. « Et il est _là_ , mais si seulement je savais _où_ … »

Obadiah ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

« Ça fera bientôt deux mois. Tu sais qu'après quarante-huit heures sans nouvelles, c'est généralement mauvais signe ? »

« Si Tony était mort, je l'aurais _senti_ » décréta Leah d'un ton ne souffrant aucune objection. « Il est vivant, et il faut qu'il revienne. Pour Jon. »

Tout d'un coup, son visage se crispa de manière hideuse, comme si elle retenait un raz-de-marée de larmes. Obadiah s'avança pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

« Il va toujours pas mieux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » aboya-t-elle avant de se reprendre. « Pardon. Je suis à bout. »

« C'est pas grave » lui assura-t-il. « Si toi ou Jon avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… vous savez que je suis là. »

Leah eut un petit spasme.

« Oui. Oui, je sais. »

 **?**

« Vous avez une famille ? » voulut savoir Tony.

Yinsen eut un petit sourire – le genre qui figure sur les statues de Bouddha.

« Oui, et j'irais la retrouver une fois sorti. Et vous ? »

L'inventeur hésita, calculant dans sa tête la durée approximative de son emprisonnement.

« …Jon va me tuer pour avoir manqué son anniversaire » lâcha-t-il, consterné, ce qui lui valut un regard curieux pour lequel il clarifia. « Mon fils. Ça lui fait neuf ans cette année. »

« Ah. Vous êtes vraiment l'homme qui a tout, alors. »

Tout ? Il pensa aux yeux bleu brillant de son fils, encore plus étincelants lorsque le garçon souriait. Bleu comme le ciel l'été, presque impossible à regarder à cause de l'intensité de la couleur. Un espace infini, contenant un univers entier.

Il laissa un faible rire lui échapper.

« C'est drôle… J'avais toujours pensé que je voudrais jamais de gamins, mais quand il a été là… »

« Le monde entier a basculé ? » dit gentiment Yinsen. « Tous les parents vivent ça. Que vous vous y attendiez ou pas, un enfant ne manque jamais de vous changer. »

Tony se gratta machinalement la poitrine, évitant la zone de son nouveau pacemaker maison.

« Il va changer le monde. Je sais que ça sonne cliché… Tout le monde pense que son gosse va devenir le nouvel Einstein ou Nelson Mandela, mais Jon, je sens qu'il est spécial. Il va faire des étincelles – et je veux voir ça. Du début jusqu'à la fin. »

« J'espère aussi que vous le verrez, Stark. »

 **3 septembre 2009**

Papa n'était toujours pas rentré. C'était la rentrée scolaire, et pour la première fois, Tilly avait accompagné Jon toute seule à Notre Dame de Malibu.

Il avait pensé à faire semblant d'être malade pour ne pas avoir à supporter le spectacle des autres enfants avec leurs parents – _pourquoipourquoic'estpasjuste_ – mais s'était ravisé en voyant Tilly s'obliger à sourire et à vérifier que son sac à dos contenait bien toutes ses affaires. Il pouvait pas lui rajouter un autre problème.

Il s'était quand même caché dans les toilettes au moment de la récréation. Il voulait pas voir les autres, il voulait pas les entendre. Il avait mal au ventre, de toute façon.

Quand Happy était venu le chercher, il s'était pratiquement engouffré dans la voiture, soulagé de s'éloigner enfin.

« Mauvaise journée, champion ? » lui avait demandé le chauffeur-garde du corps.

Jon n'avait pas répondu. Ces derniers temps, il parlait pas trop. Happy n'avait pas insisté, juste soupiré et démarré la voiture.

 **?**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Anthony Stark n'était pas, c'était facilement intimidé. Un trouduc terroriste exigeant qu'il lui fabrique des armes ? Va te rhabiller, ducon. Mary Poppins – _oh Leah comment elle tenait le coup elle était toujours si solide mais peut-être que cette fois c'était la goutte de trop_ – était mille fois plus terrifiante le matin avant son bol de chicorée – beurk de chez beurk, elle pouvait pas boire du café ou du chocolat comme un être humain normal ?

A la place, il sentait monter la rogne, façon Grand Ouragan Blanc prêt à s'abattre sur les Etats-Unis depuis le New Jersey au Connecticut. La vague glaciale sous son épiderme ne fit que s'intensifier lorsque Yinsen se retrouva la tête sur l'enclume, menacé d'une dégustation de charbon incandescent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, une date de livraison ? » voulut savoir Tony, un recoin de son esprit s'émerveillant qu'il ne crache pas de glaçons en même temps que ses mots. « Et j'ai besoin de lui. Bon assistant. »

Trouduc en chef lâcha bien les pinces tenant le charbon, mais tendit impérieusement une main qu'un troufion quelconque vient lui remplir de papiers. Puis il se leva pour s'approcher de l'inventeur, le considérant l'espace d'une minute interminable avant de lui plaquer les papiers sur la poitrine, provoquant une pique de douleur au niveau du réacteur arc.

Prenant les feuillets au connard, Tony daigna condescendre à y jeter un coup d'œil. Et puis la furie cristallisée dans ses tripes explosa en un blizzard mugissant.

La photo avait été prise à distance, mais il aurait reconnu le sourire de Jon au beau milieu d'une foule. La tête tournée sur le côté, il assaillait visiblement de paroles enthousiastes Leah qui lui renvoyait un sourire indulgent, un sac de shopping au bras. La seconde photo montrait le garçon dans la salle d'arts plastiques de son école, penché sur une grande feuille de papier barbouillé de fusain, les sourcils froncés d'une manière que Tony avait observée à maintes reprises dans son propre miroir. La troisième photo le représentait de dos, sur le point de monter dans la voiture dont Happy tenait ouverte la portière arrière.

 _Ils vont tous mourir._

La pensée avait toute la force et la transparence d'une certitude. Ce ramassis de raclures sous-humaines ne survivrait pas à son évasion, non, il leur ferait _regretter_ d'avoir ne serait-ce que penser toucher à un seul cheveu de son fils.

Il les tuerait tous.

« Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour assembler mon missile » ordonna le grand trouduc, et Tony sentit le blizzard gronder de satisfaction.

Demain, il passerait aux actes.


	10. Chapter 10

**23 septembre 2009**

« Jon ? Johnny, je te préviens, je vais entrer. »

C'était un pur miracle que Leah parvienne à conserver un ton parfaitement calme alors qu'elle se sentait au bord de l'implosion violente, niveau Krakatoa au strict minimum. Ne recevant pas de réponse en provenance de l'intérieur, elle décida de passer aux actes.

Tout comme son père, Jon avait un sens du rangement assez particulier, dont les subtilités s'avéraient inaccessibles à quiconque ne portait pas le nom Stark, mais jamais encore il ne s'était montré _bordélique_. Or, le spectacle de vêtements traînant par terre, de feuilles de papier et de matériel à dessin recouvrant les meubles, ne méritait ni plus ni moins que le titre de capharnaüm honteux.

Le garçon gisait à plat ventre sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, un Dingo en peluche à moitié avachi sur le dos. Mauvais signe, ça, ressortir les peluches, comme Jon avait insisté pour ne plus dormir avec lorsqu'il avait atteint sept ans, le soi-disant âge de raison.

La brune choisit de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« Jon, ton père a été retrouvé. Vivant. »

L'ampoule du plafonnier et celle de la lampe de chevet éclatèrent immédiatement tandis que Jon se dressait tel un ressort, la peluche dégringolant sur le tapis de lit. Leah cilla sous le coup de la décharge de magie accidentelle avant de se reprendre.

« Tu ne peux pas le voir pour l'instant. »

Le garçon se tendit à la manière d'un loup arctique qui vient de tomber nez-à-nez avec un trappeur. La colère froide se dégageant de son petit corps en était presque palpable.

« …Pourquoi ? » finit-il par articuler, le ton frigorifique.

La nounou ferma ses yeux de jade. C'était cruel à dire, mais impossible de le cacher.

« Parce que ta magie risque de le tuer. »

La tension de l'enfant se modifia en un éclair, passant de la fureur abjecte à l'horreur incrédule. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle, son regard bleu terni par des mois d'angoisse et de chagrin.

« Anthony a été blessé, mon cœur. Très salement blessé. Il a été rafistolé le mieux possible, mais… l'équipement utilisé est fragile. Et tu sais que la magie perturbe la technologie sans protection adéquate. Alors… on va attendre un peu avant d'aller le voir, d'accord ? Le temps qu'il mette à jour son nouvel accessoire. Oui ? »

Leah hésitait, cherchait désespérément ses mots. Jon la regarda sans rien dire pendant un long, long moment.

« Il est rentré. Il est vraiment rentré. »

La sorcière s'autorisa un petit sourire faible.

« Oui. Ton père est rentré. »

Sur ces mots, le robinet se déchaîna, et la jeune femme se retrouva à enlacer et murmurer des mots réconfortants à un garçon qui sanglotait convulsivement, pleurant toutes les larmes qui lui restaient encore après cinq mois de deuil.

 **7 octobre 2009**

Quand il stressait, Jon avait tendance à s'occuper les mains. La plupart du temps, il prenait un crayon ou un stylo pour décharger la tension, mais un Rubik's Cube, ça marchait aussi.

Tout en tournant méthodiquement les facettes colorées du cube, il tendait l'oreille au point d'en avoir mal, guettant le grincement des gonds de la porte. Quand le bruit se fit entendre, enfin, il sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge et s'obligea à déglutir.

« Et bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux. »

« Merci, Mary. J'apprécie. »

Le claquement des talons s'éloigna dans le couloir et Jon releva la tête.

Le teint olivâtre de Tony Stark – legs d'une mère italienne – avait nettement pâli, conséquence logique de cinq mois de réclusion dans une cave mal éclairée. Il avait maigri, ses vêtements pendant davantage sur sa charpente. Et surtout, un cercle bleuté luisait sous le t-shirt noir, présent pour ne plus repartir.

Il avait changé, mais c'était Tony.

Le Rubik's Cube tomba par terre dans un claquement sec alors que Jon se ruait sur son père, les poings en avant.

« _Idiota ! Stronzo ! Pirla !_ » tempêta le garçon, bourrant de coups la poitrine d'un Tony stoïc. « _Non puoi morire ! Non hai la mia permissione di morire ! Non ti l'ebbi dato mai !_ »

Un hoquet secoua l'enfant qui cessa son attaque pour enfouir son visage dans le t-shirt de l'adulte.

« _Non hai la permissione…_ »

Les bras de Tony se refermèrent délicatement autour de lui, une étreinte aussi tendre qu'implacable. Il aurait fallu un démonte-pneu pour la rompre.

« _Sono davvero spiacente, tesoro_ » souffla la voix inimitable de son père au creux de son oreille, et il frissonna de tout son être, resserrant sa prise sur le tissu noir.

Un étrange fredonnement résonna sous son crâne, semblable à de l'eau qui coule, et il laissa son regard errer vers la source : encastré dans le torse de Tony, le réacteur arc ronronnait à la manière d'un tigre gavé et somnolent, et Jon éprouva une bouffée virulente d'antipathie pour son existence, la preuve que les cinq mois d'absence avaient réellement eu lieu.

« On zyeute sur mon dernier chef d'œuvre, champion ? » interrogea Tony, le coin des lèvres tordues par un sourire qui atteignait difficilement ses yeux.

« Je préfère quand tu t'es retrouvé en soutien-gorge et slip à fourrure au beau milieu de Central Park » lâcha benoîtement le môme, poussant l'auteur de ses jours à s'étrangler de surprise.

« Tu l'as entendue où, celle-là ? »

« De Happy. Tu as une drôle de tendance à te retrouver tout nu quand il vient te chercher, tu le fais exprès ? »

« Priver le monde d'une occasion d'admirer mon corps si divinement sculpté ? » s'écria le coureur de jupons éhonté. « Que périsse cette pensée ! »

Jon étouffa son rire contre la poitrine de son père. Tony Stark était bel et bien de retour, égo démesuré et blagues nulles en place.

 **9 octobre 2009**

Tony ne s'était jamais voilé la face, il était loin d'être un parangon d'humanité. Ceci dit, il aimait croire qu'au moins, il n'était pas le pire des hommes non plus.

Cinq mois de captivité au fin fond de l'Afghanistan avec Yinsen avaient irrémédiablement fracassé cette illusion.

 _Marchand de mort._

 _Trafic d'armes._

 _« Ma famille est morte… Va retrouver la tienne, Stark. »_

Il s'était échappé de la grotte physiquement, ça oui. Mais son esprit se refusait à faire le dernier pas, à quitter un Yinsen agonisant dans le noir et la poussière sablonneuse.

 _« Ma famille est morte… Va retrouver la tienne, Stark. »_

Sur le papier, ça paraissait si simple. Mais comment pouvait-il encore regarder Jon dans les yeux, à présent ? Il avait essayé et n'y était pas parvenu, incapable de soutenir ce regard bleu trop brillant, trop rempli d'amour pour lui.

Il en avait trop fait pour mériter ce regard, avait pris conscience de trop de choses pour tolérer encore l'admiration candide du garçon. Il n'était pas Captain America. Il n'était pas le héros qu'un père se devait d'être.

Il voulait le devenir. Il _devait_ réparer ses fautes, c'était bien ce que faisaient les héros, non ? Ils empêchaient les horreurs plutôt que de les laisser se produire. Le chevalier en armure flamboyante terrassait les dragons au lieu de les laisser errer en liberté et dévorer les pauvres gens qui avaient le malheur de les croiser.

Question chevalerie, il n'en était pas encore là, mais l'armure, ça, il aurait bien voulu voir les forgerons de l'époque faire mieux.

 **22 octobre 2009**

« Alors il s'y est pris comme ça. »

Vraiment, il fallait voir le spectacle. Au fond de lui-même, Obadiah n'éprouvait guère de surprises : Tony était un Stark, après tout, le nom était pratiquement devenu un synonyme de génie dans les milieux technologiques. Quel dommage que ce génie aille de pair avec un entêtement qui en aurait remontré à tout un escadron de mules, si Obadiah avait eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une possibilité de convaincre Tony de la justesse de son point de vue, il n'aurait pas eu à signer l'arrêt de mort de son neveu honoraire.

Une exécution qui se serait déroulée sans heurts si Raza et ses troufions n'avaient pas tout fait capoter. Jon aurait hérité de Stark Industries et Obadiah aurait pu diriger la compagnie correctement jusqu'à ce que le garçon atteigne vingt-et-un ans – et même au-delà. Le petit avait beau être brillant – c'était un Stark, après tout – il était davantage un artiste qu'un ingénieur.

Mais si Raza était parvenu à tuer Tony du premier coup, Obadiah n'aurait jamais reçu ce merveilleux cadeau qui ouvrait tant de possibilités.

Le terroriste aussi reconnaissait le potentiel, mais il n'arrivait pas exactement à le _saisir_. Vraiment, lui laisser l'armure, lui laisser la possibilité de s'en servir, serait revenu à donner de la confiture aux cochons. L'homme d'affaires n'eut pas le moindre remords à paralyser l'idiot avant d'emporter ce qui l'intéressait.

Il touchait quasiment la victoire du bout des doigts… à l'exception d'un petit détail gênant. Un détail qu'il n'appréciait guère de devoir rectifier, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

« Préparez le Secteur 16 sous le réacteur arc » ordonna-t-il à son conducteur et garde du corps attitré. « Et je veux que les données soient masquées. Recrutez nos meilleurs ingénieurs, je veux un prototype tout de suite. Et il serait grand temps de souscrire cette police d'assurances dont nous avons discuté. »

Vraiment dommage pour Tony, mais au moins Johnny ne se retrouverait pas pris entre deux feux. Obadiah avait pleinement l'intention de mettre le petit à l'abri de tout ce cirque déplaisant jusqu'à ce que le plus gros soit passé. Le garçon était pratiquement son petit-fils, après tout.

 **Traduction**

 **Idiota ! Stronzo ! Pirla ! Non puoi morire ! Non hai la mia permissione di morire ! Non ti l'ebbi dato mai !** = Idiot ! Connard ! Abruti ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu n'as pas ma permission de mourir ! Je ne te l'ai jamais donnée !

 **Non hai la permissione** = Tu n'as pas la permission…

 **Sono davvero spiacente, tesoro** = Je suis vraiment désolé, trésor.


	11. Chapter 11

**24 octobre 2009**

Leah n'aurait pas dit non à un punching-ball. Sur lequel elle aurait dessiné le visage d'Anthony. Elle avait beau l'aimer autant qu'il est possible d'aimer un petit frère irritant, mais là, il piétinait joyeusement les limites de sa tolérance.

D'accord, elle comprenait son besoin de se racheter, sa nécessité de tourner la page après son déplaisant séjour afghan, mais qu'il aille jouer les héros au détriment de Jon ? Comment espérait-il réparer le monde si sa propre famille tombait en miettes et qu'il ne faisait rien pour rectifier ça ?

Le résultat des dernières frasques d'Anthony, c'était un Jon renfrogné, qui passait son temps à griffonner au fusain des scènes aussi joyeuses que la campagne sous la pluie ou des malades mentaux au regard perdu dans le vide. Quand le garçon se rabattait sur ce genre de sujets, ça nécessitait une intervention lourde immédiate – et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il arrêterait, maintenant que son père était rentré. Au temps pour ses espoirs.

Même un milk-shake fraise avec chantilly et coulis de fruits rouges n'arrivait pas à la détendre, c'était dire combien elle était remontée.

« Est-ce le moment de regretter de ne pas avoir emporté un bunker portable ? » interrogea Obadiah, mi-blagueur mi-sérieux.

« Tu crois ? » lui renvoya-t-elle, regrettant aussitôt son ton grinçant. « Pardon. Je suis… éreintée, en ce moment. »

Obadiah eut une grimace compatissante.

« Tu devrais prendre une pause. Si tu continues dans l'état où tu es, tu finiras par étrangler Tony à mains nues. »

« Tiens, en voilà une bonne idée » commenta distraitement la jeune femme, dangereusement sincère.

Son interlocuteur ne sourit pas.

« Sérieusement, Leah. Prends une pause. Mets-toi au vert. Ça ne te fera pas de mal, et ça ne fera de mal à personne d'autre. Au moins ça t'empêchera de craquer pour un peu plus de temps. »

« Il faut que je m'occupe de Jon » répondit-elle, plus lasse et résignée qu'assurée. « Avec Anthony qui va s'amuser dehors, ça laisse le petit tout seul. »

« Je peux te remplacer. Un week-end entre hommes, ça lui rendra le sourire. A son âge, tu sais, un garçon se détend plus facilement quand il n'est pas dans les jupes de maman vingt-quatre heures par jour. »

Leah hésita une longue minute. Officiellement, elle était la nounou/employée au pair dont la principale activité consistait à veiller sur les Stark – parce que, vraiment, Anthony ne comptait comme adulte que dans le sens légal du terme. Mais intérieurement, cinq mois d'incertitude, suivis par le stress des escapades d'Anthony et la dépression prolongée de Jon lui avaient usé les nerfs jusqu'à la corde.

Même les dieux ont leurs limites.

« L'atelier dessin finit dans trois quarts d'heure » lâcha-t-elle. « Évite d'être en retard ou Jon essaiera de rentrer tout seul et je ne veux pas qu'il finisse en galette dans la rue parce qu'il n'aura pas fait attention à la circulation. »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop » la reprit gentiment Obadiah, ce qui lui valut un regard vert très plat.

« C'est mon travail de m'inquiéter pour lui. »

* * *

Dire que Jon avait été surpris de voir débarquer le chauffeur d'Obie plutôt que Tilly conduite par Happy serait revenu à affirmer que le ciel était bleu. Mine de rien, le garçon avait ses petites routines et n'aimait pas trop les voir bouleversées sans avertissement.

« Ça s'est un peu décidé à la dernière minute » fit Obie en guise d'excuse. « Leah était vraiment trop patraque pour venir, et elle s'est dit que ça serait mieux si tu prenais un peu de distance par rapport à la situation. »

« Alors elle t'a donné le feu vert pour me kidnapper à la sortie de l'école et me traîner à l'aéroport pour quitter le pays ? » lâcha le gamin en haussant un sourcil.

Obadiah tiqua à la mention du terme kidnapping mais son visage se lissa presque aussitôt.

« Pas hors du pays, tout de même. Juste hors de Californie. Tu aimes toujours le Michigan, non ? Deux jours à profiter des lacs et à manger des tartines au sirop d'érable. »

« Fait trop froid pour se baigner et je préfère la confiture de pêche » rappela Jon, qui ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se retrousser légèrement. « T'as prévenu l'école que je risquais d'être absent ? Je… j'ai pas bien envie de bosser, là. »

Obadiah tapota paternellement l'épaule du garçon.

« Tranquillité totale. Pas de téléphone ni d'internet pendant deux jours, et même plus si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Jon regretta brièvement l'impossibilité de se servir d'un ordinateur avant de se rappeler qu'il avait ses pastels et son carnet de croquis dans son sac à dos. Il pourrait survivre avec ça.

* * *

Tony connaissait intimement l'adage qui proclamait qu'aimer, c'était donner à autrui le moyen de vous détruire en priant pour que cette personne ne s'en serve pas. Il avait pu en vérifier la justesse après l'accident du 16 décembre 1991.

Maintenant, il se le voyait confirmé de nouveau et regrettait amèrement d'avoir accordé sa confiance au type qui avait détourné l'argent de Stark Industries, arrangé son meurtre via trouducs afghans et actuellement occupé à lui arracher son pacemaker high-tech.

 _Comment tu as pu, Obie ?_ lui tournait dans la tête alors que les derniers fils reliant le réacteur bleuté à son corps cédaient, provoquant un saut de cabri chez son cœur et enserrant ses poumons dans un étau.

« C'est superbe » s'extasia Obadiah alors qu'il s'installait sur le sofa à côté de sa victime, lui posant un bras sur les épaules comme s'il ne venait pas de le condamner à mort. « Oh, Tony, c'est ta Neuvième Symphonie. Quel chef-d'œuvre. Regarde ça ! C'est ton héritage : une nouvelle génération d'armes avec ça comme cœur. Des armes qui aideront à remettre le monde sur ses rails, à mettre l'équilibre du pouvoir entre nos mains. Les bonnes mains. »

 _Le monologue du génie maléfique_ parvint à se former dans l'esprit de Tony alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. D'habitude, il roulait des yeux ou ricanait quand le maître du mal faisait son petit laïus devant le héros saucissonné et prêt à être flanqué aux requins. Oh, plus jamais il ne se moquerait, c'était terrifiant et vraiment pas drôle quand ça vous arrivait à vous personnellement.

Pétard, il fallait qu'il bouge. Il fallait vraiment qu'il bouge, qu'il se lève et casse la figure à Obadiah. Oh, et aussi qu'il récupère son réacteur arc, ce serait bien, ça. Hélas, il ne parvint qu'à frémir piteusement tandis que le traître rangeait son pacemaker dans une valise et se préparait à partir avec.

Et puis les mots que lâcha Obadiah le figèrent encore plus efficacement que l'engin paralytique.

« Dommage que tu ais traîné Pepper dans tout ça. J'aurais préféré qu'elle vive. Jon se retrouvera orphelin de vous deux, maintenant. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Tony, je me suis déjà occupé de Jon. »

Tony aurait pu aller se promener en slip sur la banquise, le froid qui envahissait ses artères devait flirter avec le zéro absolu.

« J'avais pensé à le prendre en otage » confessa le traître comme il aurait avoué avoir volé un cookie dans la boîte à biscuits. « Te le rendre en échange des plans du réacteur. Mais je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas avoir les deux ? Les avancées possibles grâce aux capacités spéciales de ton fils… je n'allais pas cracher là-dessus. »

Il tapota la jambe de l'inventeur alors qu'il se levait.

« Je prendrais bien soin de lui, Tony. Pour toi. »

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, une pensée unique s'était cristallisée dans la psyché de l'ingénieur : _je vais te broyer_. Pas de _si_ , de _mais_ ou de _peut-être_ , Obadiah Stane allait _mourir_ comme la _pourriture_ qu'il était.

Les muscles de Tony hurlèrent de protestation alors qu'il les forçait à le soulever du sofa, à se diriger vers l'ascenseur menant au labo à une lenteur exaspérante. Il enregistrait la sensation de manière étonnamment détachée : pas le temps pour ça, il avait plus urgent à faire.

Il s'écroula par terre en arrivant au bon étage. _Non,_ se répéta-il en rampant vers l'établi où trônait le mémorial de Pepper, _je refuse de crever. Pas le moment. Jon. Pepper._

Des points noirs envahirent sa vision tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur le béton, ses poumons refusant de remplir leur rôle, son objectif à portée de bras, mais il allait _mourir alors que Jon avait besoin de lui…_

Le mécanisme de Dum-E vrombit docilement tandis que le bras robotique saisissait la boîte en verre pour la déposer près de son créateur. Était-ce normal de vouloir câliner un tas de boulons ? Tony n'aurait pas hésité s'il en avait eu la force.

« Bon garçon » souffla-t-il avant de fracasser la boîte pour en retirer le réacteur vieux modèle et l'encastrer dans sa poitrine. Ah, l'oxygène. Oublié, le whisky, c'était le bon vieil air son nouveau poison. Il resta vautré à inspirer le plus profondément possible jusqu'à regagner un chouïa de cohérence, juste au moment où Rhodey faisait irruption dans l'atelier.

Tony se cramponna à lui comme un tigre saute sur sa proie.

« Où est Jon ? »

Le regard de Rhodey constituait une étude en confusion et tracas.

« Il devrait être avec Leah… »

L'ingénieur secoua la tête, s'efforçant piteusement de se lever tout seul.

« Obadiah… »

« Pepper est en chemin avec cinq agents pour l'arrêter » déclara Rhodey en le soulevant sans mal – oh, les avantages d'être à l'Armée.

Tony ferma les yeux. Priorités : Pepper et les agents ne s'attendaient pas à Obadiah en armure. Surtout pas avec le réacteur Marque Deux en renfort.

« Ça suffira pas. »

Un téléphone. Il fallait qu'il appelle Mary Poppins.


	12. Chapter 12

Norman était sur les nerfs. Oh, il avait fait des trucs pas très catholiques au service de M. Stane, et il n'en dormait pas plus mal la nuit. Seulement, kidnapper un môme de neuf ans dont le père était assez riche pour lui lancer Interpol et le Bureau Fédéral aux trousses le mettait sur les nerfs. La règle générale, c'était qu'on ne touchait pas aux mômes, même quand on était la dernière des crevures, si on tenait à sa peau.

Et si on avait la bêtise de torturer ou de tuer le môme, alors là…

Heureusement, torture et meurtre ne semblaient pas au goût de la soirée, et le môme n'était pas en état de faire le difficile – le sédatif dans sa bouteille de Nestea avait marché à la perfection, si bien qu'il roupillait tranquillement sur son siège.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de M. Stane ? » demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa nervosité dans sa voix et y réussissant à peu près.

De son côté, Drew fronçait les sourcils.

« Ça commence à puer, ce silence » déclara-t-il.

« On part sans lui, alors ? C'est bien la consigne, non ? »

Drew garda le silence le temps d'une interminable minute.

« …Faut vraiment s'encombrer du morveux ? Déjà que ça va être coton de pas se faire remarquer, on va pas en plus se compliquer la vie avec ça… »

« On a des ordres » maintint fermement Norman. « Et il nous reste des cachets somnifères. Il posera pas de problèmes. »

Drew renifla, la mine hautaine.

« Je fais chauffer le moteur, tu t'occupes du moutard. S'il se réveille et commence à me les casser, je le fous hors de l'avion, pas de discussion. »

« Bougre de salaud. »

Drew s'éloigna en traînant les pieds. Norman ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture, détacha la ceinture de sécurité du môme et le souleva dans ses bras. Hum, pas bien lourd. Plus facile à transporter comme ça. Il récupéra le sac à dos aussi – il pourrait toujours le fouiller plus tard, vérifier s'il y avait un portable, mais en théorie, ça ne contenait que du matériel de dessin, un truc pour occuper le môme et l'empêcher de faire l'idiot.

En théorie, pas nécessaire, vu que l'avion comportait un sofa et des couvertures. Un môme de cet âge en pleine sieste, ça se réveillait pas facilement.

* * *

Leah ne se rendait pas souvent chez l'esthéticienne, mais après s'être retrouvée avec un après-midi libre imprévu, elle avait décidé de se faire la totale : manucure et pédicure, épilation des jambes, soin du visage, coiffeur. Sa peau était maintenant d'une douceur criminelle, ses ongles d'un vert poison menaçant et ses cheveux soigneusement lissés embaumaient la verveine. Tout ça aux frais d'Anthony, puisqu'elle travaillait chez lui.

Une de ces petites attentions qui permettaient à ses subordonnés de renoncer à leurs fantasmes de meurtre violent, au moins un petit moment. Inutile de préciser que ces privilèges étaient usés sans restriction – ce n'était pas comme si Stark Industries menaçait de plonger.

Elle était en train d'essayer une paire de bottines aux talons renforcés lorsque son téléphone portable avait sonné. En voyant le nom de James Rhode s'afficher sur l'écran, elle avait présumé que celui-ci voulait se plaindre de la dernière frasque d'Anthony.

Oh, comme elle s'était trompée. Comme elle _avait été_ trompée. Anthony avait intérêt à réduire Stane en fines lamelles, et s'il ne faisait pas consciencieusement le travail, elle se ferait une joie immense de l'achever à sa place.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne courait pas le rejoindre pour l'aider avait actuellement neuf ans et ne se trouvait pas auprès d'elle. Leah voulait se gifler d'avoir détourné les yeux une seule seconde.

 _Mais Obadiah était supposé être fiable, comment aurais-tu imaginé ?_

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre ses chaussures après avoir raccroché, se dirigeant pieds nus vers la baie vitrée tout en saisissant le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main – un parapluie jaune transparent – et fouillant dans sa poche pour en extirper le mini carré de papier contenant une boucle de cheveux bruns sombre.

« Mademoiselle » lança-t-elle à l'employée toute proche alors qu'elle nouait le carré à la poignée du parapluie à l'aide d'un des cheveux, « toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement causé. »

La pauvre fille qui ne comprenait rien n'eut que le temps de froncer les sourcils tandis que Leah ordonnait au parapluie :

« Mène-moi à Jon. »

La seconde d'après, la baie vitrée se fracassa en une pluie d'éclats coupants tandis que le parapluie s'envolait vers les cieux, Leah agrippant fermement le manche.

* * *

Le môme se retourna sur le flanc, faisant glisser sa couverture sur le sol de l'avion. Norman se pencha pour la replacer et vérifier que le gosse respirait toujours. Avec toutes ces histoires d'allergies et de crises d'asthmes, il valait mieux se montrer trop prudent que pas assez.

« T'as fini de jouer les mamans poules ? » lui lança Drew depuis le cockpit.

Norman ne daigna pas s'abaisser à lui répondre. De toute manière, il avait la gorge trop sèche pour ça. Heureusement que l'avion venait équipé d'un minibar. Bon, c'était sensé être réservé à l'usage exclusif de M. Stane, mais rien qu'une petite fois, personne n'en saurait rien. Tout salaud qu'il était, Drew n'était pas le genre mouchard. Un mouchard ne faisait pas souvent long feu.

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment réfrigéré lorsqu'il entendit le bruit. Un coup lourd, qui résonna contre le corps métallique de l'avion, si bien qu'il crut qu'un oiseau s'était heurté à la carlingue. Du moment que la sale bestiole ne s'était pas jetée dans l'un des moteurs, il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver dans la colonne victime de la rubrique « accident aériens ».

Et puis la porte de l'appareil fut arrachée de ses gonds.

Norman n'eut que le temps de se cramponner de toutes ses forces à la poignée avant que le courant d'air ne s'empare de lui, le soulevant et tentant de l'éjecter par le passage ouvert brutalement dans le cylindre auparavant hermétiquement clos.

« Bordel ! » rugit Drew, maintenu sur le fauteuil pilote grâce à la ceinture de sécurité.

Alors que les bouteilles tombaient de leur compartiment pour se fracasser sur le plancher et les murs, Norman jeta un coup d'œil en direction du môme… lequel n'était plus sur le sofa. Le cœur lui remonta aussitôt au bord des lèvres et il regarda d'instinct vers la porte.

Dans l'embrasure, se tenant fermement au chambranle à l'aide d'une main blanche déjà encombrée d'un ridicule parapluie en plastique, serrant de l'autre le môme enroulé dans son drap contre elle, se dressait une femme au visage aussi blanc qu'inexpressif, les pans de sa robe verte et ses longs cheveux noirs claquant dans l'air.

Le sang de Norman se glaça lorsque les lèvres maquillées de la femme s'écartèrent pour laisser entendre une voix aussi accueillante que le sépulcre.

« Vous feriez mieux de prier. Si cet avion n'explose pas en plein vol, il s'écrasera quelque part en plein Los Angeles, et je ne peux pas permettre ça, vous comprenez. »

Il avait à peine enregistré ces paroles que le parapluie s'ouvrait et la femme décolla telle une fusée, emportant le môme avec elle et abandonnant la carlingue condamnée avec ses deux passagers.

Norman ferma les paupières.

 _Je savais que ça finirait mal._

* * *

Mine de rien, faire exploser un avion en plein vol s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Surtout quand il fallait le vaporiser si parfaitement qu'aucun débris ne serait suffisamment imposant pour causer de gros dégâts à l'atterrissage. Et comparé à un feu d'artifice digne de ce nom, le spectacle était nettement ennuyeux.

Suspendue dans les airs par son parapluie, un bras alourdi par une trentaine de kilos de garçon somnolent, Leah observa impassiblement son œuvre. Parfaitement exécutée.

Tout contre elle, Jon remua et frissonna – on avait beau être en Californie, l'altitude restait fraîche et transperçait la couverture aisément. Un œil bleu embrumé par le sommeil s'ouvrit péniblement.

« Tilly ? »

Elle lui sourit et rajusta sa prise sur la taille de l'enfant.

« On rentre à la maison, mon cœur. Ça te va ? »

Le garçon referma l'œil et bâilla sans aucun raffinement, exposant une paire d'amygdales en parfaite santé.

« Mmm-kay » marmonna-t-il avant de se pelotonner de son mieux contre Leah qui se sentit prête à s'émietter sur le champ – se débarrasserait-elle jamais de cette faiblesse honteuse, elle avait de sérieux doutes sur le sujet.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le tout, il leur fallait rentrer. Leah embrassa l'horizon du regard pour prendre ses repères, avant de s'orienter dans la direction approximative de la résidence d'Anthony et d'intimer mentalement au parapluie de l'emmener par là.

Une pensée surgit brusquement dans son esprit tandis qu'elle et sa charge volaient paisiblement au-dessus de Los Angeles.

 _Anthony n'en finira plus jamais de m'appeler Mary Poppins, maintenant._


	13. Chapter 13

**25 octobre 2009**

« Vous savez, j'hésite vraiment à vous assigner le nom de code Mary Poppins » confessa Coulson, arborant son habituel sourire poli. « Vous faites tout pour le mériter, on dirait ? »

« Vous pensez ? » répondit affablement Leah, trônant royalement sur le sofa, une tasse de chicorée à la main, son opulente chevelure ramassée en tresse noire sur son épaule - l'image même d'une reine indulgente daignant recevoir un courtisan qui la divertit.

« Vous avez un accent anglais, vous occupez le poste de gouvernante auprès d'une famille riche, vous pratiquez la magie et vous utilisez un parapluie pour voler » résuma l'agent secret. « Est-ce que j'oublie quelque chose ? »

« Vous oubliez que le parapluie est un développement récent » rappela son interlocutrice après avoir siroté une gorgée de sa tasse. « Très franchement, j'ai saisi le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un cintre, et cela aurait tout aussi bien fonctionné pour moi. »

« Mais c'était un parapluie » insista Coulson, « et maintenant, Œil de Faucon et Oiseau Moqueur ne veulent plus vous appeler autrement que Mary Poppins. Je ne saurais leur en tenir rigueur, ne trouvez-vous pas, Miss Locke ? »

La jeune femme laissa durer le silence un petit instant.

« Anthony en deviendra insupportable » prédit-elle avec autant de conviction qu'un illuminé prophétisant la fin du monde pour Mercredi prochain. « Dès qu'il piratera vos serveurs, il apprendra mon nouveau matricule et il en sera _intenable_. »

Coulson émit un bruit de compassion - lui aussi avait goûté au charme particulier de Tony quand le milliardaire tenait à se montrer plus lourd qu'une baleine bleue affligée de surcharge pondérale aggravée.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse contourner nos nouveaux pare-feux. Il ne devrait pas, d'ailleurs. »

« Phil, il est intrinsèque à la nature humaine de toucher ce qu'il ne faudrait pas toucher. Mettez un panneau accès défendu quelque part et vous verrez que la peinture n'aura même pas le temps de sécher avant que le premier fouineur se présente » déclara très cyniquement - et réalistement - la sorcière. « Quand à ce qui est de ne _pas_ pouvoir, je vous rappelle qu'Anthony est un génie certifié dans les domaines de la robotique et de l'informatique. Tout obstacle relevant de ces domaines sera au plus considéré comme un casse-tête à résoudre. D'ailleurs, il s'est plaint de vos défenses arriérées et aimerait que vous corsiez le mélange. Si vous en êtes capable, bien entendu. »

Ayant débité ce petit laïus sans perdre son aimable sourire, Leah porta de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres. Mine de rien, Coulson ne pouvait qu'admirer la manière aussi élégante que nette avec laquelle elle l'avait remis en place. Tout insupportable que fut Stark, nul ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas s'entourer de gens de qualité - Miss Locke comme Miss Potts étaient deux véritables perles, et M. Hogan doublait comme un garde du corps parfaitement respectable.

« Puisque nous en venons au sujet qui fâche, où se trouve votre employeur ? » interrogea-t-il.

La femme reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe de la table à café, faisant tinter musicalement la faïence blanc et or.

« Au chevet de Jon. Il a fallu le menacer pour qu'il accepte de se laisser examiner par un docteur, le combat contre Stane a laissé des marques. Où est passée cette ordure, au fait ? »

« Mort » annonça crûment l'agent - il doutait que des condoléances soient appréciées, vu que les derniers actes de l'homme avaient été d'abuser de la confiance de son employeur avant d'essayer de le voler et de le tuer. « Le corps humain est malheureusement très sujet à se désintégrer à proximité d'une explosion violente. »

« Voilà qui lui apprendra » laissa tomber Leah, les yeux aussi secs que le désert de Gobi en pleine canicule. « L'explosion a-t-elle causé beaucoup de dégâts ? Stark Industries peut payer les réparations, vu que l'armure utilisée était un produit Stark... »

Coulson toussota dans son poing.

« Concernant l'armure » glissa-t-il, « les choses sont un peu délicates. »

« Comme toujours. Laissez-moi deviner, un jouet tout nouveau tout beau vient de dévoiler son existence, et tout le monde veut le même ? »

« Des explications suffiront pour l'instant » nuança l'agent. « Dites-moi, votre employeur ne serait-il pas justifié s'il engageait un garde du corps extrêmement compétent ? »

* * *

Le cerveau de Jon pulsait douloureusement contre sa boîte crânienne brusquement trop petite d'au moins deux tailles. Et le bourdonnement strident tout proche n'arrangeait rien. Un bourdonnement qu'il connaissait. Qui talonnait son père devant le voyage en Afghanistan.

Il avait froid. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu froid dans la voiture. C'était quand Tilly l'avait emmené voler - c'était un rêve, non ? Voler au-dessus de Los Angeles dans les bras de Tilly. Ou peut-être pas. Tilly était trop géniale pour laisser le réel lui imposer ses règles.

Un frisson secoua plutôt brutalement sa charpente de neuf ans et il laissa échapper un hoquet. Puis une grosse couette vient le recouvrir jusqu'au cou et il se détendit un peu.

« T'aimes vraiment pas les médicaments, hein, champion ? »

La voix de Papa était bizarre, comme s'il venait de s'enrhumer. Mais sa main était toute chaude, et Jon le laissa avec bonheur caresser son désastre capillaire - comme Rhodey appelait son épaisse masse de boucles brunes.

« C'est bon, champion. C'est fini. Personne ne t'a rien fait. Personne ne te fera rien. Plus jamais. »

Une goutte tomba sur le visage de Jon, tout près des yeux, puis une autre qui lui atterrit droit sur les cils. Elle piquait exactement comme une larme.

 **26 octobre 2009**

A priori, le plan était d'une simplicité forçant l'élégance : Anthony était supposé se rendre à une conférence de presse, assurer que non, Stark Industries ne comptait pas utiliser le prototype nouvellement développé d'armure robotique pour se lancer dans le terrorisme, et déclarer que le pilote _Iron Man_ \- il fallait reconnaître que ça sonnait bien - était un employé de la corporation préférant conserver son intimité afin de mieux remplir ses fonctions de garde du corps.

Le problème, c'était que Fury - celui qui avait suggéré le plan - avait oublié de prendre en compte un facteur crucial, lequel aimait boire plus que de raison et préférait qu'on l'appelle Tony plutôt que par son nom de baptême - façon de parler, vu qu'un Juif Américain même non pratiquant n'irait pas conférer un sacrement catholique à sa progéniture.

« _...La vérité, c'est que... Je suis Iron Man._ »

Quand ces mots s'étaient échappés des haut-parleurs de la télévision occupée à rediffuser la scène, Leah avait senti Jon se raidir dans ses bras et avait muettement béni le bouclier anti-impulsion électromagnétique qui protégeait l'appareil de surcharges et implosions magiquement induites, comme la vague de pouvoir émanant du petit corps de sa charge aurait sans doute réduit un engin non protégé en un tas fumant d'électroniques.

Ceci dit, cette bénédiction n'occupait qu'une très petite partie de sa psyché comparée à la furie incandescente prête à gicler d'elle façon éruption du Krakatoa, tout aussi meurtrière et dévastatrice. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Anthony, bon sang ? Il venait de s'accrocher une cible autour du cou, ainsi que celui de tous ses proches ! Maintenant, le premier détraqué venu saurait à qui s'en prendre pour intimider les masses ! Il ne lisait donc pas les rapports concernant les agressions des forces de l'ordre via les gangs, terroristes et autres malades désireux de frapper de terreur les esprits ?

« Un super-héros » cracha la voix de Jon, la détournant de sa - parfaitement légitime - vertueuse colère. « Il joue à Batman, mais dans la vraie vie. Un _super-héros_. »

La façon dont le mot était tombé de la bouche de chérubin donna à la nounou l'envie immédiate de sortir le détergent pour lui récurer la langue. Cependant, le garçon dardait un regard noir charbon sur le téléviseur et le bouclier anti-IEM commençait à vaciller sous la pression.

« Johnny » dit-elle d'une voix neutre. « Je veux que tu te calmes. »

Deux prunelles bleu incandescent se braquèrent sur elle. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte sur le coup.

« Me calmer » lâcha-t-il d'un ton arctique. « Papa compte se mettre en danger jusqu'à ce qu'un taré quelque part ait un coup de pot et tu veux que je sois _calme_. »

« Oui » répondit-elle, le fixant bien dans les yeux, sa prise ferme sur la charpente juvénile. « Tu va suivre la technique que je t'ai enseignée pour avant les séances de piano. Tu va respirer, lentement, profondément... »

Sous l'autorité de sa voix, l'enfant obéit d'instinct.

« Retiens ton souffle, une, deux secondes... Expire lentement, une, deux, trois secondes. Inspire à nouveau, une, deux, trois secondes, oui... »

Il fallut répéter le processus quatre fois pour que Jon reprenne à peu près ses esprits et s'avachisse comme une nouille trop cuite dans les bras de Leah. Elle passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux sombres, enroulant une boucle épaisse autour de son doigt.

« Tu te sens mieux ? La tête plus claire ? »

« ...Je le _déteste_ » hoqueta Jon, les yeux humides.

Elle le laissa se cacher le visage dans le col de sa chemise tandis qu'elle le berçait gentiment.


	14. Chapter 14

**24 décembre 2009**

Comme cadeau de Noël, on pouvait décidément trouver mieux que votre meilleur pote militaire de carrière sur votre paillasson, venu vous engueuler parce vous refusiez de respecter des règles à la con qui laissaient mourir les gens par leur lenteur.

Enfin, Tony disait ça, c'était juste son avis. Qu'est-ce qu'un ingénieur de génie pouvait bien y connaître, hein ?

« Allez, vieux » argumentait Rhodey en essayant de lui sortir la moue réprobatrice - va te rhabiller, mon gamin de neuf ans fait ça mieux que toi, et ce depuis qu'il a trois ans. « C'est une question de protocole. J'essaie juste de te dire que tu rends les gens nerveux. Tu débarques et t'impliques dans les problèmes avant qu'on puisse te déployer officiellement. »

« De protocole ? » Le ton méprisant de Tony aurait fait apparaître du givre sur les radiateurs tant il était froid. « Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si vous autres êtes trop lents ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'intérêt » protesta le colonel, un soupçon d'exaspération dans la voix.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« L'intérêt est que nous sommes supposés travailler ensemble ! » éclata Rhodey.

« J'apprécie, vraiment » commenta l'ingénieur en tirant sur le col de son t-shirt, exposant à l'air libre son pacemaker high-tech/sa petite veilleuse permanente. « Essaie _toi_ de vivre avec un réacteur ARC logé dans la poitrine. Sans ce truc, il n'y aurait pas Iron Man. »

L'officier se rembrunit à la vue du souvenir de voyage afghan de Tony, n'appréciant visiblement pas le spectacle. Il était loin d'être le seul : Jon refusait carrément de regarder l'engin et Leah pinçait toujours la bouche comme s'il venait de l'obliger à gober un ver de terre dès qu'elle l'avait dans son champ de vision.

« Je sais. Ils m'obligent à écrire un rapport sur toi maintenant. »

Tony sentit ses oreilles se dresser - oh, alors on en était à ça ?

« Vraiment ? N'oublie pas de m'envoyer une copie, j'y jetterais un coup d'œil. Ou tu pourrais juste me dire ce qu'il y a dedans. Tu comptes me jeter aux loups ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton blagueur. « Je peux gérer. »

« Je t'en prie » rouspéta Rhodey. « Je vais évaluer la situation et donner mes recommandations. Je reste le meilleur allié que tu puisses trouver, souviens-toi-en. »

Tony ne pouvait pas discuter avec ça. Peut-être qu'il se serait laissé aller à un moment de sentimentalisme si JARVIS ne lui avait pas signalé une urgence. Le colonel avait tenté de le retenir, de le persuader de jouer selon les règles, mais Tony n'avait jamais été très doué pour suivre d'autres règles que les siennes.

Et puis, ça ne faisait pas de mal si sa méthode donnait plus de résultats, et beaucoup plus vite.

* * *

« Il est parti ? »

James Rhodes aimait se considérer comme un homme courageux, et cette vision qu'il avait de lui-même s'était vue corroborée par ses états de service dans l'armée. Il existait cependant une différence notable entre la bravoure et la stupidité, et James Rhodes n'était pas stupide au point d'attirer sur lui les foudres de Leah Locke. La femme semblait capable et même désireuse d'étriper et de pendre avec ses propres intestins la première personne qui lui dirait ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Tu n'es pas en congé ? On est le soir de Noël. »

La magicienne haussa le nez en l'air, exposant sa gorge pâle cerclé d'une chaîne en or.

« Je suis la gouvernante de Jon. Son bien-être est ma priorité, et si je l'abandonne à Anthony tel qu'il est maintenant, je manquerais à mon devoir. »

Le colonel sentit la grimace lui déformer la bouche et lui plisser le front.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? »

« Anthony est si souvent absent qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que Jon a entamé une grève de la parole » laissa tomber la femme d'un ton écœurée. « Oh, ce n'est pas une grève _totale_ : quand c'est moi, Pepper ou Happy, aucun problème. Quand son père est dans la pièce ? Un vrai muet. »

Là, Rhodey sentait l'inquiétude montrer le bout de son nez pointu. Mine de rien, il avait de l'affection pour le gamin de Tony, le genre qu'on voue à un neveu éloigné qu'on ne voit que rarement et qu'on aime éblouir en jouant l'oncle audacieux et aventurier. Et il savait que le gosse adorait son père comme seul un môme peut aimer un héros. Le petit n'était même pas encore pubère, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à détester Tony d'un seul coup !

« Il a dit pourquoi ? »

« Chantage » laissa tomber Leah. « Si Anthony veut être un héros plutôt qu'un papa, très bien, mais Jon ne lui parlera plus. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de cet âge pourrait dire à un héros ? On n'est pas sensé parler aux inconnus. »

Oh là. Le pire, c'était que le raisonnement était logique... d'une manière enfantine, qui rappelait beaucoup Stark père, en fait. Par moments, Tony ne semblait pas avoir dépassé le stade de l'adolescent négligent centré sur son nombril. Quand il n'avait à sa charge que sa personne, passe encore, mais avec la responsabilité d'un enfant, les choses risquaient de tourner au désastre en un battement de cils.

 _Tony, toi qui répètes toujours que tu n'es pas comme ton père, pourquoi tu essaie de reproduire la façon dont il t'a élevé avec ton propre fils ?_

« Et dire qu'ils étaient passer Noël _en famille_ » gémit la magicienne. « Pourquoi je me ruine la santé pour cette famille, je me le demande. »

« Parce que tu tiens à eux ? » suggéra Rhodey, s'attirant un regard d'un vert radioactif.

« Si ton cher Iron Man veut que je le garde dans mes bonnes grâces, il a intérêt à fournir des efforts. Excuse-moi, j'ai un garçon à consoler parce que son bon à rien de géniteur a rompu sa promesse, ça va prendre minimum la soirée et après je voudrais probablement arracher la tête de quelqu'un. Joyeux Noël, colonel. »

Il la regarda faire volte-face pour s'éloigner en direction du salon, la pointe de sa longue queue de cheval oscillant entre ses reins.

 _Bon sang, Tony. Reprends-toi avant de ruiner ce que tu as._

 **3 mai 2010**

« Le notaire est arrivé, voudrais-tu bien venir signer les papiers de transfert ? »

Pepper était une perle, vraiment, mais ce n'était _pas_ le bon moment. Tony avait beau être un génie capable de fonctionner en mode multitâches, il était un peu trop occupé à se faire casser la tronche par son chauffeur pour venir gribouiller sur trois bouts de papier - qui faisait encore ça, à l'ère des claviers et de la numérisation ?

Ceci dit, dès qu'il était question d'une belle femme, il n'était plus question ni d'honneur ni de raison, et la rouquine occupée à tailler la bavette avec Leah se rangeait indubitablement au sein de la communauté des jolis minois : aussi petite que la brune était grande, elles formaient un duo contrasté qui aurait ravi les couvertures de magazines de modes.

Et Nathalie Rushman, un nom intéressant, aussi. Des Nathalie, il en croisait rarement. Hélas, Leah avait décidé de le persécuter en le contraignant à l'abstinence - pas cool, ça ! Et il ne pouvait même pas riposter en tentant la même stratégie, vu que Mary Poppins ne fréquentait personne. Sérieusement, il ne savait pas que c'était possible d'être nonne par tempérament plutôt que par obligation.

« C'est méchant de l'empoisonner contre moi » pleurnicha-t-il en jouant les grands blessés.

Leah lui adressa un sourire, c'est à dire qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et lui exposa ses dents d'une blancheur oppressante.

« Je ne l'empoisonne pas, je la préviens. Je suis cruelle, mais pas au point de t'infliger à une pauvre innocente sans aucun avertissement. »

« C'est _Jon_ qui es sensé se plaindre de toi, pas moi. Dis donc, pourquoi tu es là ? C'est un jour d'école, tu sors en ville, d'habitude. »

« Je suis venue signer le contrat en tant que tutrice secondaire désignée de Jon, qui se trouve être l'héritier de la compagnie dont tu viens de céder les rênes à Pepper. Ceci étant, je pourrais tout aussi bien te réclamer la garde complète, tu ne fais quasiment plus partie de la vie de ton fils. »

La pique vitriolée toucha au but, et l'ingénieur sentit le goût acidulé de la nausée tout au fond de sa gorge. Bien sûr qu'il ne passait plus autant de temps avec Jon qu'avant l'incident afghan : il avait tant à accomplir et une si petite fenêtre pour ça. Il espérait juste que Jon pourrait comprendre quand il serait parti.

 **23 mai 2010**

Leah ne trouvait aucun intérêt aux courses de voiture. Que le Grand Prix de Monaco puisse attirer pareille foule la laissait perplexe et désespérant un tantinet de l'intelligence humaine. Si elle se forçait à regarder la retransmission en direct, c'était uniquement par masochisme, pour s'assurer que si Tony rentrait sa voiture dans un mur, elle serait la première à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Jon.

Ce genre de courses comportait toujours des accidents, mais en général, ceux-ci n'étaient pas causés par un fou furieux déguenillé armé de fouets électriques.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, se coulant dans les ombres dès que le malade avait ciblé Anthony, émergeant grelottante, en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre et absolument _furieuse_ sous le soleil de Monaco.

Un geste de la main expédia le Père Fouettard contre le mur tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers la voiture dont elle déchira les parois comme du papier mouillé, en extirpant un milliardaire stupéfait.

Un craquement d'énergie retentit derrière elle, le fouet s'abattant une seconde plus tard sur le bouclier d'énergie verte qu'elle venait d'invoquer. Elle se retourna, le regard brûlant, et le ver de terre recula quand il vit ses yeux.

 _Oui, crains-moi. Essaie de fuir ou combattre, comme tu voudras, mais je t'écraserais comme la_ _ **vermine**_ _que tu es._

Sa destinée n'était malheureusement pas de broyer des crânes ce jour-là, comme le nigaud visa complètement à côté en essayant de toucher Anthony qu'elle enserrait dans ses bras, le fouet électrique tombant dans une flaque d'essence répandue sur le bitume.

Leah eut à peine le temps de dresser une barrière l'englobant ainsi qu'Anthony avant que la déflagration ne lui crève les tympans. Lorsqu'elle cessa d'entendre des sirènes entre ses deux oreilles, le Père Fouettard gisait par terre, la tête en sang et diverses abrasions dispersées sur sa personne.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'ingénieur toujours blotti contre elle.

« Anthony Edward Stark » articula-t-elle, « je suis à deux doigts de prendre ta peau et de m'en faire une _descente de lit_. »

Le milliardaire déglutit.


	15. Chapter 15

Ce que Leah avait oublié dans sa hâte de venir, c'était que le Grand Prix de Monaco était un événement très publique. Filmé et retransmis dans plusieurs pays du monde. Et elle avait utilisé le vol d'ombres – d'accord, ce n'était pas un transplanage mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup – avant de botter le derrière du Père Fouettard de manière très peu standard. Pour ce qui était de respecter le Statut du Secret, on avait vu nettement mieux.

Béni soit JARVIS pour avoir immédiatement trafiqué la vidéo lors de sa diffusion. Oh, pas beaucoup, seulement pour laisser croire qu'elle venait d'un endroit hors-champ plutôt que d'apparaître sur l'écran sans la moindre explication. Le bouclier d'énergie ? Technologie Stark inédite, non vous ne pouvez pas examiner, c'est encore au stade expérimental. La présence de Leah elle-même à Monaco ? Elle se faisait du souci pour Anthony, si bien qu'elle l'avait suivi en Europe pour garder l'œil sur son employeur, et dès que son petit écran avait montré le carnage, elle s'était précipitée à son secours.

Ça, c'était l'histoire officielle, et Leah était prête à jurer mordicus qu'il s'agissait de la vérité devant tous les fouille-merde de la planète. _Elle_ au moins reconnaissait les avantages d'une couverture soutenue par SHIELD, contrairement à d'autres.

En parlant d'Anthony, celui-ci l'avait traînée aussitôt dans sa suite à l'hôtel dès que les journalistes et curieux leur avaient laissé assez de champ pour respirer – une vie entière d'exposition aux médias lui ayant appris à saisir toute occasion d'intimité quand l'une se présentait. Plutôt agréable comme endroit – sans compter que Leah avait pu se changer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester pieds nus et en robe de chambre pendant tout son séjour aux Alpes Maritimes, tout de même.

« Alors, tu veux toujours m'écorcher ? » interrogea le milliardaire une fois qu'elle eut émergé de la douche, revêtue d'un jean noir et d'un chemisier jaune paille, les cheveux relevés en chignon.

« J'hésite encore à t'épargner » asséna crûment la nounou tandis qu'elle prenait ses aises sur le sofa. « Sincèrement, je commence à me dire que le moyen le plus sûr pour que tu ne meures pas assassiné par un maniaque quelconque, ce serait de te tuer de mes propres mains. Au moins, je ferais ça vite et bien, comparé à ces clowns. »

« Comme tout ce que tu fais » déclara nonchalamment Tony, sans comprendre – ou peut-être préférait-il ne pas envisager la possibilité – qu'elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

« En passant, quelle est la véritable identité du Père Fouettard ? Que Pepper sache qui traîner devant les tribunaux pour le ruiner jusqu'à la treizième génération. »

Le génie technique se laissa aller à faire une grimace en coin.

« Heu… Un Russe ou Tchèque ou Hongrois, quelque part du côté des Balkans, tu vois un peu ? Bon, ça explique un peu la misère du produit – l'idée est bonne, mais la qualité des matériaux est juste merdique, ça mérite même pas la décharge... »

« _Anthony_ » gronda Leah, provoquant un clignement d'yeux chez son interlocuteur.

« Quoi ? Mets cet engin sous le nez de n'importe quel ingénieur qualifié, il te fonds en larmes presto ! »

« Là n'est pas la question » martela la jeune femme. « A ta place, je ne me concentrerais pas sur la qualité de l'appareillage avec lequel un désaxé vient d'essayer de te tuer, je me focaliserais plutôt sur le fait _qu'un désaxé vient d'essayer de te tuer_! »

Nouveau battement de paupières. Tony arborait la mine ahurie du simple berger qui vient de recevoir des révélations divines imparties par la bouche d'un ange. Leah sentait monter le désespoir : pourquoi donc fallait-il que les génies soient branchés sur un autre plan de réflexion que la majorité des gens ?

« Oh. Ça. »

« Oui, ça. Tu aurais pu mourir, Anthony. En fait, tu serais mort sans intervention. En règle générale, les gens ont tendance à paniquer après une expérience de mort imminente. »

« Comme si c'était autre chose qu'un sursis, tiens » marmonna l'inventeur d'un ton maussade.

Il ne pensait probablement pas être entendu, ou sans doute songeait-il que ces paroles ne seraient pas prises très au sérieux. Hélas pour lui, Leah avait une très bonne audition, et une intuition pas mal non plus, surtout après le fiasco Stane.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Il s'efforça de sourire nonchalamment tandis qu'elle se levait du sofa pour marcher droit sur lui – plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle arborait une mine proprement terrifiante et comme elle faisait bien une bonne tête de plus que lui, elle l'écrasait sans effort de sa hauteur.

« Rien, rien. »

Mais Leah ne l'écoutait plus, se concentrant sur le chuchotis qui émanait de sa poitrine – de la lueur bleutée visible sous le t-shirt. Elle saisit le col de celui-ci et tira sans grandes précautions. Exposant à l'air libre l'entrelacs grisâtre malsain qui cernait le réacteur ARC logé dans le torse de son vis-à-vis qui s'était tendu comme une corde d'arc.

« Explique » parvint-elle à éructer d'un ton pareil à un blizzard arctique.

Quand l'inventeur eut terminé de bredouiller un compte-rendu, la simple tempête avait tourné à l'ouragan, mode Katrina en plus verglacé.

« Laisse-moi résumer… Tu souffres d'empoisonnement au palladium. Tu le sais depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Tu n'as pas été voir de médecin. Tu n'as pas cherché de sources énergétiques alternatives pour ton réacteur ARC. Et tu va mourir dans moins de trois semaines en raison de cela. »

La grimace d'Anthony lui prenait quasiment le visage entier.

« Et tu crois que ça aurait aidé ? Il y a rien à faire – crois-moi, j'ai creusé la question. Le palladium, c'est pas franchement un truc qui court les rues, on n'a pas assez étudié les effets sur le corps humain. »

Une raison valide, mais ça ne réussissait pas à écarter l'écran blanc éblouissant de fureur qui occultait le champ de vision de Leah.

« Tu va mourir » répéta-elle d'un ton si glacial qu'on voyait presque les glaçons tomber de sa bouche. « Et tu comptais cacher ça encore combien de temps à Rhodey ? A Pepper ? A _Jon_? »

L'ingénieur cilla.

« ...Je le préfère en colère que triste. »

Elle lâcha le col de son t-shirt et s'écarta, les lèvres déformées par l'écœurement.

« Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit, _Howard_. »

« C'est pas pareil ! » s'écria immédiatement Anthony, sa voix laissant entendre des accents blessés et horrifiés.

« Regarde-toi dans un miroir et viens me répéter ça, si tu veux que je te crois. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des obligations. »

Elle se coula dans les ombres avant qu'il ne puisse proférer un mot de plus.

* * *

Quand Jon s'était réveillé seul dans la maison, il avait tout d'abord cru que Leah s'offrait une grasse matinée pour avoir veillé horriblement tard – ça se produisait à l'occasion, il se rappelait une fois mémorable où elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit parce qu'elle était trop occupée à se faire un marathon _Seigneur des Anneaux._

Il s'était donc levé pour aller engloutir deux bols de chocolat et une demi-baguette tartinée de confiture de pêche, se brosser les dents et essayer de peigner son désastre capillaire – tâche perdue d'avance – avant de se mettre au piano pour répéter la _Lettre à Élise._

« Du piano en pyjama ? Quelle décadence, Johnny » souffla le timbre bien connu de sa nounou par-dessus son épaule, et la _Lettre_ s'acheva sur une note discordante.

« Tilly ! Ne me prends pas au dépourvu » râla le garçon en se retournant pour faire face à la femme. « Heum… quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Leah arborait l'air éreinté du soldat qui vient à peine de finir la guerre de Corée pour se retrouver expédié au Viêt Nam juste avant que les hostilités pètent de nouveau.

« Viens t'asseoir, mon cœur, je refuse d'avoir cette conversation debout » soupira Leah en lui prenant la main pour le guider vers le canapé.

De plus en plus nerveux, Jon dut se retenir à grand-peine pour ne pas monter sur les genoux de la jeune femme – il allait sur ses dix ans, il ne pouvait pas continuer à se conduire en bébé – se blottissant tout contre elle à la place.

« Dis-moi » mi-ordonna, mi-demanda-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de lâcher la bombe.

« Le pace-maker high-tech de ton père est en train de l'empoisonner. Il n'y a pas de traitement possible. Il devrait mourir dans moins d'un mois. »

Les mots n'eurent tout d'abord aucun sens. Et puis ils en eurent trop. Le plafonnier explosa et l'écran télévisé du salon émit un grésillement sinistre.

« Non. NON ! »

Jon avait les joues mouillées, mais le remarquait à peine, trop saisi d'horreur et de colère parce que l'histoire allait se répéter, mais cette fois, l'ennemi ne serait pas une cellule terroriste, ce serait trop simple à battre, non, il fallait le niveau au-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Leah l'avait pris dans ses bras, le berçait dans une vaine tentative de l'apaiser.

« Il a pas le droit ! » parvint à balbutier le garçon. « Il peut pas encore – pas _encore_ – je veux pas... »

« Je sais » souffla Leah tout contre son oreille. « Je sais. »

Il s'agrippa à son chemisier jaune, hoquetant trop pour proférer plus qu'un mot très simple, répété encore et encore.

« Papa. Papa. »


	16. Chapter 16

**30 mai 2010**

Tony était douloureusement conscient d'avoir tout foutu en l'air. Maintenant, non seulement il allait mourir, il venait de se battre avec son meilleur ami, sa réputation venait de faire le saut de l'ange et il doutait qu'elle s'en remette ce coup-ci, il avait la cuite et hier son fils avait appelé par téléphone pour lui crier dessus et lui interdire de le laisser tomber, encore.

Du coup, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se faire coincer par M. Pirate-Agent Secret flanqué de sa nouvelle secrétaire – nan, pas secrétaire du tout en fait, fichue traîtresse – pour se prendre une engueulade carabinée concernant sa conduite irresponsable et être agressé à coups de seringue dans le cou.

« Ça devrait soulager vos symptômes » déclara l'empaffé sans aucun remords tandis que l'ingénieur frottait son cou meurtri. « Enfin, vu votre métabolisme, c'est pas sûr. Il a fallu rudement spéculer là-dessus. »

« Comment ça, mon métabolisme ? » grinça Tony de mauvaise humeur – putain, c'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait pareil inconfort après s'être beurré comme une biscotte et il n'aimait pas. Du tout.

« Vous avez regardé votre dossier médical, Stark ? Franchement, c'est un miracle que vous n'ayez pas déjà la cirrhose, vous buvez l'équivalent de la production annuelle d'une distillerie en trois semaines. »

« Avantage de ma génialitude innée » marmonna l'inventeur – personnellement, il avait toujours été un peu étonné de pouvoir vider un mini-bar à lui tout seul sans récolter plus qu'une vague tiédeur nichée dans le plexus solaire, mais n'allait pas cracher sur le cadeau.

Super Pirate haussa un sourcil pas impressionné pour un poil.

« Et vos réactions aux antibiotiques ? Vous pouvez expliquer pourquoi il faut vous coller quadruple dose pour que ça vous fasse effet pour la moitié du temps prévu seulement ? »

Irrité, Tony fit claquer sa langue. Est-ce qu'il savait, tiens ? Les gens croyaient peut-être qu'un môme de huit ans apprécie de se promener avec une jambe entaillée après avoir trébuché sur la caisse à outils de son père ? Putain, s'il avait pu éviter de souffrir le martyr pendant un mois et demi, il l'aurait fait. Sauf que l'hôpital avait beau lui donner du paracétamol, zéro effet, niente. À la fin, Howard avait interdit qu'on lui file des cachets, flippant à l'idée qu'il devienne drogué.

Ah. Tony avait essayé un ou deux pétards à l'Université, il aurait tout aussi bien pu fumer de la paille pour l'effet que ça lui avait fait. Quel intérêt de se droguer si la défonce promise ne venait pas ?

« Et alors ? Je suis né comme ça, faut croire. C'est un crime ? »

L'œil qui restait à Fury s'étrécit. Tony sentit ses muscles se contracter par réflexe. _Tu sais quelque chose sur moi, quelque chose que je ne sais pas, ce qui est intolérable et sera rectifié dès que j'aurais mis la main sur un ordinateur et exploré tes bases de données méga secrètes en long, en large et en travers._

« Vous savez que vous avez failli mourir à la naissance, Stark ? »

D'accord. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça.

« Vous voulez dire que le monde aurait pu se voir privé de ma radieuse existence ? » fit-il mine de suffoquer, une main plaquée sur le cœur. « Oh non ! Quel cataclysme ! »

Vu la tronche de Super Pirate, il considérait plutôt ça comme un point positif – l'ordure. Quelle raison pouvait-il avoir de mépriser Tony ? C'était d'être un trouduc éhonté qui faisait précisément son charme !

« A en croire les élucubrations des blouses blanches, le problème venait de votre mère. Elle avait ses vertus, mais c'était loin d'être une femme robuste. »

Tony aurait bien sauté à la gorge de Super Pirate et arraché son œil restant pour lui apprendre à critiquer une honnête dame, sauf que l'immonde avait tapé en plein dans le mille. Maria Stark n'avait jamais eu la santé très solide. La plupart du temps, ça allait encore – même s'il fallait entretenir une infirmière à domicile – mais elle avait quand même visité l'hôpital une fois par an, et ce depuis que Tony était en âge de se souvenir.

Il avait toujours détesté les visites à l'hôpital. Il étouffait toujours entre ces murs trop blancs si récurés que l'odeur du désinfectant s'était incrusté à l'intérieur, il avait toujours l'impression d'être petit, faible et piégé dans ces pièces dédiées à la maladie. Toujours l'impression qu'une fois entré, personne ne le laisserait ressortir.

« C'était pas votre anniversaire hier ? Quand votre mère a accouché, elle venait tout juste d'entamer le sixième mois de grossesse. A ce stade, ça passe ou ça casse, et même si ça passe, le morpion finit très, très handicapé, le genre qui passe sa vie en institution. Le truc, c'est qu'en plus, votre moelle osseuse était si déficiente que non seulement vous n'aviez pas de système immunitaire, vos globules rouges auraient fini par vous lâcher. L'obstétricien en charge de votre naissance ne vous donnait même pas un an. Sept mois grand maximum. »

Tony se sentait l'envie de gerber, et c'était pas à cause de la gueule de bois, ça on pouvait en être sûr. Comment vous étiez supposé réagir à une nouvelle pareille, hein ? Entendre que vous auriez dû être un nom calligraphié en arabesques mignonnes sur une plaque de marbre, dans un cimetière quelconque ? Ou une petite urne rangée parmi des dizaines d'autres sur les étagères d'un salon funéraire ? Un simple élément dans les statistiques malencontreuses ?

Bon sang de crotte, Tony n'aimait pas méditer sur la fragilité de l'existence humaine, ça finissait toujours par lui coller des insomnies vu que les cauchemars le tenaient réveillé jusqu'à l'aube.

« Mais je ne suis pas mort » rappela-t-il d'un ton suprêmement hautain – pas question de laisser l'autre salaud voir à quel point il était parvenu à l'ébranler.

Super Pirate semblait vaguement déçu que cette réalité ne soit pas celle dans laquelle il vivait présentement – et ben tant pis pour lui, Tony Stark vivait pour emmerder le monde. Plus précisément, pour emmerder les connards qui pompaient l'air au reste du monde. Les connards endurcis, le genre à tuer, pas le genre à juste taper sur les nerfs comme sa magnifique personne.

« Un cœur saignant a décidé de commettre une bonne action et s'est proposé comme donneur pour une greffe de moelle. L'opération a pris, mais vous êtes quand même resté à l'hôpital quasiment jusqu'à vos trois ans. Et vos tests sanguins ont toujours été… bizarres. Mais votre père a refusé qu'on creuse en profondeur. La trouille de vous voir repartir chez les docteurs après le cauchemar que c'était de vous arracher à eux. »

En toute honnêteté, Tony aurait eu moins de mal à imaginer le père Hitler porter la kippa et manger casher que Howard se conduisant de manière aussi protectrice envers lui. D'accord, il exagérait sans doute un peu. Mais _Howard_ , quand même.

« Et le donneur, alors ? Vous pouviez pas le cuisiner, lui, le patient zéro ? »

Oh, la jolie grimace. Super Pirate n'était pas content – est-ce qu'il pouvait l'être, d'ailleurs ? Probablement pas.

« Disparu dans la nature. Apparemment, _quelqu'un_ » et là, Tony reçut un regard plus noir qu'un seau d'encre de Chine additionné de goudron auquel il répondit par sa mimique la plus candide, « a fait disparaître toutes les traces administratives concernant la greffe. C'est un miracle qu'on ait réussi à retenir son nom, L. Laufeyjarson. »

« Connais pas » laissa tomber l'inventeur en toute sincérité.

« Ouais, je pensais bien. C'était un homme de génie, votre père, mais il avait une sale tendance à cacher des trucs. »

Ça, c'était quand même rudement hypocrite de la part de l'Agent Secret par excellence, trouvait Tony, mais maintenant il se retrouvait avec un tas de vieilles vidéos laissées derrière par Howard, et si l'intuition de Super Pirate ne le trompait pas, alors il se cachait quelque chose de très intéressant là-dedans.

En rétrospective, c'était pas si surprenant. Malgré tous ses défauts, Howard avait incontestablement été brillant.


	17. Chapter 17

Tout au fond de lui, Phillip Coulson savait que certains enfants ne grandissaient jamais totalement. De tels cas pouvaient bien vieillir et atteindre la maturité physique et mentale, mais ne parviendraient jamais à devenir de vraies _grandes personnes_.

Il savait qu'il en était un. Nonobstant son admiration opiniâtre pour Captain America, il ne pouvait pas expliquer autrement le frisson de pure extase qui l'avait saisi lorsque le dossier mis à jour de Leah Locke était parvenu sous ses yeux et qu'il avait réalisé que oui, la _magie_ existait, et les sorcières ne se trouvaient pas juste dans les contes de fées.

Vraiment, _combien_ de gens pouvaient-ils prétendre avoir rencontré une sorcière à l'époque moderne, sans parler d'avoir eu plusieurs occasions de converser avec elle ? La seule chose qui serait encore mieux, ce serait de rencontrer Steve Rogers en chair et en os.

Oui, Phillip était bien conscient de sa chance monumentale. Ceci dit, son émerveillement béat ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait pas une pointe d'agacement devant la complication que venait de lui infliger Miss Locke. Mais il aurait probablement dû s'en douter, la fréquentation prolongée d'Anthony Stark ne devait pas manquer de laisser des traces.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne sommes pas une garderie » fit-il remarquer d'un ton aimable, dévisageant le garçon mal peigné qui lui renvoya un regard aussi bleu qu'inexpressif.

La sorcière eut un petit sourire légèrement pincé.

« Je le sais parfaitement. Hélas, en raison de… complications familiales, dirons-nous… je préfère ne pas quitter Johnny des yeux pour le moment. Simple précaution, vous comprenez. »

Phil avait une certaine idée des _complications_ en question et ne pouvait guère reprocher à Locke de chercher à distraire son pupille de la mort imminente de son père. Ce qui ne changeait toujours en rien le fait qu'un enfant n'avait rien à faire entre les murs de SHIELD.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, Johnny ne vous dérangera pas du moment qu'il a ses feutres. Et il ne s'en sert que sur son carnet, c'est promis. »

Cependant, le garçon semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer la conversation des adultes pour se lancer dans une partie de _Pac-Man_ sur son StarkPhone, en parfait représentant de la jeunesse moderne. Allez savoir, peut-être qu'il n'essaierait pas de pirater les ordinateurs cryptés ou de faire grimper la tension artérielle des techniciens comme Stark père aimait tant à le faire…

« Barton ? Surveillez-moi le petit, vous me ferez plaisir » finit par dire Coulson, se débarrassant honteusement du problème sur le troufion adéquat le plus proche – Barton avait des enfants, il ne risquait pas de se retrouver en terrain inconnu, même s'il était ici question d'un gosse de riche. Qui se trouvait aussi être un apprenti sorcier. Un enfant restait un enfant.

L'archer lui adressa un regard pas franchement impressionné avant de demander au garçon s'il ne voulait pas le suivre dans un lieu plus calme. Jon Stark suivit sans décoller les yeux de son écran portable.

« Alors » lança Locke une fois l'agent et le garçon hors de leur champ de vision immédiat, « vous disiez avoir trouvé un artefact potentiellement magique ? »

« En tout cas, les radiations que ça dégage sont assez costaud » nuança Phil tandis qu'il lui faisait signe de le suivre. « Nos seules données comparables sont celles fournies par les mises au point du bouclier anti-impulsion électromagnétique de votre employeur... »

« Qu'Anthony a conçu pour pouvoir résister aux décharges magiques » termina la sorcière pour lui.

« Exact. Nous y voilà » annonça-t-il en soulevant un rabat de plastique.

Il se demandait comment réagirait Locke à la vue du marteau : les experts de SHIELD avaient donné dans la confusion et l'ahurissement, en grande partie car l'objet dépassait largement la zone de confort à laquelle se reléguait leur expertise. Coulson ne savait pas pourquoi, il soupçonnait que « Mary Poppins » prendrait la chose différemment.

Il ne fut pas déçu : la lueur qui brilla dans les prunelles vert poison tenait plus de l'avidité qu'autre chose. Et la façon dont la sorcière approcha l'objet – presque prédatrice, une panthère qui voit une gazelle égarée ou une ménagère qui aperçoit un article soldé à soixante-dix pour cent. Une convoitise indéniable, un _je veux_ si virulent qu'il en devenait tangible.

Elle posa presque la main sur la poignée, mais s'arrêta au tout dernier moment, penchant la tête sur le côté. Un geste de son annulaire fit apparaître – des _runes_? Scintillant d'une lueur bleutée, enroulées autour de la tête et du manche du marteau.

« Voyez un peu ça » marmonna Locke avant de lancer d'une voix plus sonore : « Quelqu'un a-t-il essayé de déplacer l'objet, juste pour savoir ? »

« A peu près tous les habitants du coin » glissa Phil, « et l'un d'eux y est allé au _treuil_. La moitié de nos agents aussi, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'ont pas de fromage blanc à la place des muscles. »

La comparaison provoqua un reniflement amusé chez la sorcière.

« Rien d'étonnant. Un enchantement type Excalibur a été placé sur ce marteau : seul la personne en étant digne pourra le soulever, tous les autres ne réussiront pas à le déplacer d'un pouce. »

Les sourcils de Phil s'en allèrent conter fleurette à la ligne de ses cheveux.

« Si nous avons Excalibur, où se trouve le roi Arthur ? »

Les yeux vert se reportèrent de nouveau sur l'objet, cette fois remplis d'une profonde interrogation.

« Bonne question, en effet. »

* * *

Quand l'alarme avait retenti, Jon s'était lassé de _Pac-Man_ depuis une bonne demi-heure et s'était mis à crayonner sa nounou improvisée sous les traits de Robin des Bois – vu que le type possédait un arc dont il avait soigneusement vérifié l'état tout en gardant un œil sur sa charge imprévue.

Barton – c'était le nom utilisé par l'Agent C, comme Coulson – semblait plutôt cool, vu qu'il avait un peu rigolé de se voir croqué en collants et chapeau à plumes. Et puis, l'arc. Normalement, les agents secrets utilisaient tout un tas de pistolets, ou des cannons intégrés dans leur voiture chic. Un arc, c'était pas commun et rien que pour le facteur nouveauté, Barton gagnait des points.

Ils n'avait pas discuté ensemble, Jon ne se sentait pas d'humeur bavarde et si Barton des Bois lui racontait ses aventures au service de Sa Présidentialité, il terminerait sans doute par sortir le neuroliser, et le garçon ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un trou de mémoire, merci beaucoup. Il faisait pas confiance aux réglages pour ne lui couper qu'une heure de souvenirs plutôt que cinq ans.

Et puis, l'alarme. Apparemment, un poivrot quelconque avait réussi à se glisser dans le complexe de draps plastifiés construit par les MIB, et les sbires n'avaient pas réussi à le mettre à la porte, si bien que Barton des Bois avait dû aller intervenir. Ou peut-être pas. Le type avait été arrêté et mis au secret, mais Barton n'avait pas explicitement dit que c'était grâce à lui. Après avoir eu Tilly comme nounou, Jon se méfiait un peu de la façon dont les gens disaient les choses.

La manière dont l'archer avait dit que l'intrus voulait juste faire le mariolle avec « quelque chose » qui se trouvait ici même avait titillé la curiosité du garçon. Si vraiment la lignée Stark souffrait d'un défaut, c'était sa tendance à fourrer le nez là où les autres ne le voulaient pas. Un petit mensonge comme quoi Jon avait besoin d'aller faire pipi et voilà, plus de nounou, et il pouvait aller voir par lui-même la raison de ce charivari.

Ça sautait aux yeux qu'il s'agissait du marteau planté dans le bout de caillou, et pourtant Jon éprouvait une vague déception : il s'était attendu à plus spectaculaire. Mais c'était un marteau tout bête, qui n'avait pas vrombi, clignoté ou sifflé quand le garçon en avait saisi la poignée pour le brandir en l'air de manière expérimentale.

Ouaip, rien d'impressionnant.

« Johnny ? Où es-tu passé ? »

Vite, le garçon reposa le marteau. Juste à temps, Tilly venait de faire son apparition. Elle semblait étonnamment détendue, un sourire paresseux aux lèvres.

« Vilain garçon, je devrais te mettre en laisse » déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

« Tu pourrais pas m'offrir un smoothie pêche, à la place ? » implora-t-il en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu dans un visage contrit.

Le sourire s'élargit.

« Mmh, tu sais quoi ? Peut-être bien que je vais le faire. Je me sens d'humeur pour un milk-shake aux fraises. »

Oh ho, il avait dû se passer un sacré gros truc si Tilly était d'humeur milk-shake. Ceci étant, Jon ne voulait pas creuser la question. Si Tilly voulait lui dire ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur, elle le ferait.

Et peut-être bien qu'elle lui annoncerait que Papa n'allait pas mourir, en fin de compte.


	18. Chapter 18

Ils avaient fini par rester la nuit – apparemment, Tilly voulait examiner plus en détail le mystérieux marteau, et l'Agent C lui avait donné sa bénédiction de le faire. A titre personnel, Jon ne s'imaginait pas que la magie soit capable d'être aussi désespérément ennuyeuse qu'un dimanche après-midi pluvieux, et pourtant sa nounou réussissait ce tour de force rien qu'en s'asseyant devant un instrument de menuiserie pour le regarder si fixement que ses yeux auraient dû tomber de leurs orbites.

De son côté, le garçon avait profité sans honte de la cafétéria du SHIELD – oui, il avait mangé trois brioches à lui tout seul, les MIB n'avaient qu'à se servir avant s'ils n'étaient pas contents – gribouillé la ligne d'horizon de Puente Antiguo dans son carnet de croquis et entamé une partie d' _Angry Birds_. Il avait presque l'impression d'être déjà en vacances.

Et puis, le robot tueur était arrivé.

L'espace d'une folle seconde, Jon s'était demandé ce que son père avait trafiqué ce coup-ci – un androïde de cinq mètres de haut qui tirait des rayons laser par les yeux, ce serait tout à fait dans les cordes de Tony Stark. L'instant d'après, il s'était rappelé que Papa avait décidé de fermer la division Armement de Stark Industries – ce qui avait bien enragé les patrons d'Oncle Rhodey – et conclu que Tony était probablement innocent des ravages que l'engin laissait dans son sillage. Ce qui constituait une véritable première dans la courte existence du jeune garçon.

Ceci étant, le fait n'en restait pas moins qu'un robot de cinq mètres de haut s'amusait à ravager une petite ville à l'aide de rayons laser qu'il tirait par les yeux, et vraiment, depuis quand Jon vivait-il dans un film d'action SF ? En y repensant, ça devait être – comme bien souvent – la faute de Papa : depuis qu'il avait décidé de se la jouer Batman version boîte de conserve rouge et or, le monde avait tourné zinzin.

La joyeuse bande d'évadés de _Dongeons et Dragons_ n'avait pas arrangé les choses, et franchement, c'était juste incongru, attaquer une arme dépassant la pointe de la technologie actuelle avec une simple épée. Ils voyaient donc pas qu'ils s'étaient trompés de genre ? SF et fantasy, c'était pas du tout pareil, pourtant !

Et puis, le poivrot blond de l'autre soir – Jon le reconnaissait pour l'avoir vu sur les écrans de surveillance – était venu interférer. Fallait croire qu'il avait des pulsions suicidaires, et ça n'avait pas manqué, coup de laser en pleine poire, on s'en relève pas.

Alors qu'il observait la jolie dame se ruer sur le corps du blond, le garçon se fit intérieurement la réflexion qu'il s'agissait d'une scène extrêmement cinématographique, surtout visionnée sur le miroir à main rectangulaire de Tilly – elle s'en servait rarement pour autre chose que se recoiffer, elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment bien la vision à distance et son maximum se limitait à cinq kilomètres autour d'elle.

En parlant de Tilly, celle-ci s'était mis à sourire en voyant l'ivrogne s'écrouler au sol. Le genre de sourire annonçant une humeur milk-shake, mais une provoquée par un pépin s'abattant sur quelqu'un lui tapant drôlement sur les nerfs. Comme cette fois avec le professeur d'aquagym – personne n'avait jamais réussi à prouver que Tilly était responsable, mais ça crevait les yeux que c'était elle.

Le sourire avait disparu dare-dare quand un fredonnement de magie avait envahi l'air. L'instant d'après, un rugissement déchirait l'atmosphère alors que le marteau s'arrachait à son confortable lit de caillou pour décoller comme une fusée, mais à l'horizontale, et peut-être qu'après tout, ce n'était pas juste un véritable instrument de menuiserie.

La supposition se trouva confirmée assez spectaculairement par la résurrection du poivrot ainsi que son relooking en héros d'épopée fantastique – complet avec la cape, s'il vous plaît.

« Ah non ! » explosa Tilly en frappant du poing la table sur laquelle reposait le miroir. « Non, c'est TROP facile, espèce de... »

Malheureusement pour Jon, elle se mit à baragouiner dans une langue qui n'était ni de l'anglais, ni de l'italien, ni du français, et c'était bien dommage car le garçon savait qu'il ratait une occasion en or d'accroître son lexique d'injures de manière exponentielle.

Entre ça et l'absurdité science-fantasy se déroulant dans les rues dehors, cela ne devait pas être sa journée.

 **2 juin 2011**

« Si vous exigez un débriefing, je crains que vous ne vous exposiez à une grosse déception » déclara Leah de sa voix la plus caverneuse, son visage plus sévèrement maquillé qu'à son ordinaire. « Je refuse catégoriquement de revivre cette indicible catastrophe néo-mexicaine. »

Mine de rien, Fury pouvait la comprendre. Des Vikings aliens dégringolant sur Terre et traînant dans leur sillage la version démesurée du Terminator, n'importe qui s'en arracherait les cheveux par poignées.

Manque de pot, Fury était aussi chauve qu'un lavabo, et non seulement il avait eu à régler le problème Viking intergalactique, il avait dû se taper un insupportable génie technologique qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser crever – malgré lui, hélas – poursuivi par un criminel russkoff assez brillant pour copier le réacteur ARC et assez dingue pour s'en servir comme d'une arme de destruction massive, un soldat ayant décidé de virer Mr Hyde en plus musclé et un scientifique en cavale ayant ravagé Harlem parce qu'un abruti l'avait mis assez en rogne pour qu'il tourne au vert.

Le résultat de cette semaine pour le moins chargée, c'était que Fury n'avait pas de pitié en réserve pour autrui.

« Je veux ce rapport, Locke » grinça-t-il.

Sa vis-à-vis renifla non sans dégoût alors qu'elle laissait tomber une pochette en carton jaune sur la table métallique.

« Vous lirez ça tout à votre aise » déclara-t-elle en tordant la bouche. « Pour ma part, j'ai l'intention d'oublier que j'ai jamais été mêlée à cette… incursion alien en territoire terrestre. »

Fury lui adressa un regard perçant.

« Ça vous ravive de mauvais souvenirs, ces Asgardiens ? »

« Pourquoi cela serait-il le cas ? »

« A vous de me le dire, Locke. Ou peut-être que vous préférez Laufeyjarson ? »

L'expression de la sorcière ne se modifia pas d'un iota. Fury ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'admiration : seule Veuve Noire atteignait pareil niveau de contrôle sur ses émotions et ses réactions physiques.

« Pardonnez-moi, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de nom. Qui est Laufeyjarson, exactement ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton impeccablement poli.

« Juste la personne qui a empêché votre employeur de mourir au berceau. Un test sanguin très intéressant. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé de comparable, c'est l'échantillon prélevé sur le dénommé Odinson avant qu'il se sauve de l'hôpital, et comme vous le savez maintenant, Odinson n'est pas humain. Du tout. »

Pendant qu'il déroulait son petit discours, Fury continuait de scruter Locke qui refusait toujours de tiquer. Elle lui adressa un sourire quelque peu absent.

« Il en avait rudement l'air, pourtant. Vous voulez bien m'excuser, Directeur ? J'ai un enfant à charge, et s'il arrive en retard à son cours de piano, je me ferais tirer les oreilles à n'en plus finir. »

Il la laissa se lever et partir. Il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas, les analyses étaient trop précises pour induire SHIELD en erreur. L'appât était tendu, et tôt ou tard, Locke finirait par mordre à l'hameçon. Une fois ceci fait, et bien… Elle était déjà un atout, qu'elle vienne d'une autre planète ne changerait pas réellement grand-chose : elle n'arrêterait pas comme ça de servir de consultante en sorcellerie et arts arcanes pour l'organisation.

Le vrombissement du portable dans sa poche l'arracha à ses pensées.

« Quoi ? »

« Ici Coulson » fut l'introduction qui s'extirpa du téléphone, « évaluation des dégâts terminés à Puente Antiguo. Aucun mort, ce qui est un miracle, mais une quarantaine de blessés et de gros dégâts en bâtiments. »

« Fallait s'y attendre. Laissez la reconstruction à Sitwell, j'ai une autre mission à vous confier. »

« Comme vous voudrez, monsieur. En quoi consiste-elle ? »

Mine de rien, Fury sentit ses commissures se retrousser imperceptiblement. Quand Coulson comprendrait exactement de quoi il s'agissait, il ne manquerait pas d'entrer en extase, et le Directeur voulait vraiment être là pour voir sa tête.

« Récupération dans le cercle Arctique. On a retrouvé une propriété américaine inestimable. »


	19. Chapter 19

**16 janvier 2011**

Ses poings se heurtaient sans mal au punching-ball. _Boum. Boum._

 _Vous avez dormi longtemps, Capitaine. Presque soixante-dix ans._

Droite, gauche. Droite, gauche. Chaque coup un peu plus hargneux que le précédent. _Boum. Boum._

 _On m'attendait._

Le punching-ball se cassa. Encore. Mais la frustration de Steve était loin de s'être calmée. _Presque soixante-dix ans_. Une vie entière perdue.

 _J'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour mon pays, mais pas comme ça. Seigneur, pas comme ça._

« Du mal à dormir ? » interrogea le timbre encore peu familier du Directeur Fury, lequel venait d'entrer dans le gymnase.

« J'ai dormi pendant soixante-dix ans, monsieur » rétorqua le soldat. « Je crois que ça me suffit. »

Des bruits de pas sur le parquet indiquèrent que le Directeur se rapprochait, faisant fi du dos tourné et du désintérêt évident de Steve pour ce qui était de poursuivre la conversation.

« Alors vous devriez sortir – célébrer, voir le monde. »

 _Célébrer quoi, au juste ? Tout ce que j'ai perdu ? Le fait que le monde ait changé au point de ne plus ressembler à ce qu'il était ?_

« Quand je me suis écrasé » rétorqua Steve, « le monde était en guerre. Je me suis réveillé, on m'a dit qu'on avait gagné – on ne m'a pas dit ce qu'on avait perdu. »

« On a fait quelques erreurs en chemin » reconnut Fury, retournant une épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft dans ses mains, « mais il n'y a pas que du mauvais à notre époque. »

« Vous êtes venu me confier une mission, monsieur ? » coupa presque sèchement le soldat qui en avait assez de faire des politesses.

Au naturel, le Directeur était un homme sérieux. Par un miracle incompréhensible, son expression se fit encore plus grave.

« Non. Cela concerne une fuite dans le programme Super Soldat. Plus particulièrement, un échantillon biologique prélevé sur vous, Capitaine. »

Là, Steve fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait les médecins rattachés au SSR insistant pour lui faire des prises de sang – suite à la mort d'Erskine, toute chance de recréer le sérum passait forcément par l'unique sujet test de son expérience.

« Quelqu'un voulait utiliser mon sang en dehors du SSR ? » fit-il – question stupide, bien trop de gouvernements auraient bondi sur l'occasion, la tentation d'un surhomme n'était pas négligeable.

Le Directeur fit la grimace, comme s'il venait de gober un citron tout rond.

« Il s'agissait d'une branche subversive du SSR. Et ce n'était pas après votre sang qu'ils en avaient, mais votre sperme. »

Les pommettes de Steve s'embrasèrent violemment, imitées par sa nuque deux secondes plus tard. Tout d'un coup, son col de chemise l'étranglait.

« Q-quoi ? » parvint-il à bredouiller.

« Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le sérum tiendrait ses promesses » confessa le Directeur. « Mais vous avez été tout ce qu'Erskine avait prédit, et peut-être un peu plus. Un enfant avec vos gènes _et_ le sérum, ils voyaient ça comme le modèle abouti, j'imagine. »

Un nœud de marin se formait lentement dans l'estomac du soldat alors qu'il comprenait où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

« Le – l'échantillon a été utilisé ? »

« Sur Margaret Carter » précisa Fury, et Steve crut qu'il allait tomber en syncope, « puisqu'elle s'était avérée une mère appropriée après une carrière distinguée parmi nous. Ils l'ont enlevée en soixante-dix-neuf pour effectuer la procédure adéquate, et elle a accouché en janvier quatre-vingts. Une fille. Sarah Jean Rogers, Carter a insisté sur le certificat de naissance. »

 _Une fille_. Seigneur, Steve avait bien songé à se poser un peu après la guerre, fonder une famille – si jamais il trouvait la bonne partenaire. Après avoir rencontré Peggy, il s'était laissé aller à penser que ce pouvait être elle – la femme qu'il épouserait, qui deviendrait la mère de ses enfants. _Mais pas comme ça. Pas pour une expérience eugénique digne des Boches, pas pour créer une nouvelle arme humaine, surtout pas comme ça…_

 _Sarah Jean. Une fille. La fille de Peggy. Par moi. Sarah Jean Rogers._

Steve ne savait pas s'il voulait hurler ou se mettre à pleurer. Peut-être qu'il ferait les deux, tiens.

« On a perdu la trace de Sarah Jean quand les subversifs ont réussi à la kidnapper le lendemain de sa naissance » confessa le Directeur, que cet échec semblait sincèrement troubler. « Le démantèlement du groupe ne nous a pas donné de piste sur ce qu'elle était devenue, mais on suppose qu'elle a vécu en Angleterre. Au moins pendant le tournant du Nouveau Millénaire, puisque c'est le moment où elle a rencontré Stark. »

« Howard ? » parvint à croasser Steve.

« Son fils » rectifia Fury. « Il faisait une tournée en Europe pour je ne sais plus quelle raison et en a profité pour se payer un peu de bon temps. Lui et Sarah Jean se sont croisés, il est reparti en Amérique et elle est restée en Angleterre où leur fils est né. »

Steve savait qu'Howard était mort depuis presque vingt ans maintenant. Il savait aussi qu'il avait laissé un fils derrière – _Anthony,_ c'était le nom du fils d'Howard, Anthony. Mais ça, il n'aurait jamais imaginé – le fils d'Howard et la fille de Peggy – un enfant _d'eux_? Un petit-fils commun pour lui, Peggy et Howard ? Il ne manquait plus que Bucky dans tout ce chambard.

« Ils y sont toujours ? »

Les tickets d'avion, ça coûtait cher – et pourquoi Sarah Jean voudrait-elle le recevoir, qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait face-à-face, elle devait être plus vieille que lui physiquement et _lui_ ne se sentait pas du tout père, encore moins grand-père, ça vaudrait sans doute mieux de rester à l'écart, mais elle restait _sa fille…_

Quelque chose passa dans l'œil visible du Directeur. _Des regrets ?_

« Capitaine… Sarah Jean est morte en 2001, lors d'une effraction de domicile qui a mal tourné. Son fils Jon a survécu, mais il vit chez son père. »

 _Morte._ La fille de Peggy était morte. Elle était née, elle avait vécu, elle était morte. Tout ça pendant que Steve somnolait d ans les glaces de l'Arctique.

Tout à coup, le soldat avait froid, et ce n'était pas la faute de l'air conditionné. C'était comme s'il était de nouveau emprisonné dans une gangue de neige solidifiée, sentant confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais incapable de se réveiller totalement, de fuir le cauchemar.

Le Directeur lui glissait dans les mains l'enveloppe de papier kraft qu'il avait apporté.

« Si ça vous intéresse » fut sa seule explication avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Il y avait des papiers dans l'enveloppe, facile à deviner au toucher. Une petite carte sur laquelle figurait une suite de chiffres – un numéro de téléphone – et une photo. Un homme et un garçon. Installés sur un canapé dans le sens de la longueur, le garçon adossé à la poitrine de son père, quelque chose ressemblant à une boîte à musique sur les genoux. Tous deux levant les yeux vers l'objectif et souriant.

Au premier coup d'œil, Steve pensa qu'Howard s'était laissé pousser la barbe et avait bronzé. Mais le teint olivâtre était naturel, les yeux étaient noisette cerclés de vert plutôt que brun doré, le nez et la bouche rappelaient un peu trop les marbres romains qu'il avait étudiés en histoire de l'art – Howard avait-il épousé une italienne, en fin de compte ? Quant à ce sourire, c'était le genre à éclairer toute la Côte Ouest la nuit – Steve ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Howard sourire de la sorte.

Le garçon lui ressemblait trop pour ne pas être son fils, c'était le même sourire dans un visage aussi pâle que celui de Peggy, avec la bouche de Peggy – même si les boucles de Peggy étaient nettement plus disciplinées que la masse désordonnée de frisettes brunes sur la tête de l'enfant. La ligne du menton était vaguement familière au soldat, lui rappelant sa propre mère, mais sur un garçon de sept ou huit ans, c'était difficile de voir les petits détails. Et ces yeux.

Des yeux de cette forme et cette nuance précise de bleu, Steve n'en avait jamais vu que dans son miroir. Le garçon avait hérité de ses yeux.

 _Jon_. C'était bien ça, le nom qu'avait donné Fury ? Jon Stark. Le petit-fils de Peggy. Le petit-fils de Steve.

L'encre du numéro de téléphone sur la carte luisait légèrement, comme si les chiffres avait été rédigés depuis peu et n'avaient pas encore séché.

 _Si ça vous intéresse._


	20. Chapter 20

**3 février 2011**

Il n'était qu'un lâche.

« Vous avez fini votre café, monsieur ? »

Steve parvint à adresser un sourire poli à la serveuse qui fixait sa tasse avec insistance.

« Ah – si vous pouviez me resservir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle s'en alla avec la tasse vide et le soldat désœuvré repartit dans sa contemplation du paysage urbain new-yorkais. Il avait du mal à reconnaître celui-ci, ponctué qu'il était de gratte-ciels de verre et de métal étincelants. Parmi ces interminables immeubles se dressait fièrement le chantier quasi achevé de la Tour Stark.

 _Espèce de lâche._

Il était Captain America, le Héros des États-Unis. Il avait foncé tête baissé dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, combattant Nazis et agents d'HYDRA sans ciller. Il s'était porté volontaire pour tester un sérum expérimental aux lourdes conséquences pour son métabolisme. Et il était incapable de sonner à la porte du fils d'un ami défunt pour demander à visiter son petit-fils.

Mais qu'était-il supposé dire ? _Bonjour, je suis Steven Rogers. Non, je ne suis pas mort et maintenant que je suis décongelé, je peux vous tomber sur le dos. Ça vous dit, un match de baseball ?_ Soit Anthony Stark lui rirait au nez, soit il le mettrait aussitôt à la porte, comme le ferait toute personne dotée d'un grain de bon sens.

Et Jon – Steve ne voulait même commencer à spéculer sur sa réaction. Le garçon avait grandi sans un seul grand-père (et ça faisait un peu mal, de réaliser que Howard n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité dont disposait à présent Steve) et s'en voir imposer un brusquement ? Sans parler du manque total d'expertise du super-soldat sur la question, déjà qu'il ne savait pas comment être un parent, il lui fallait passer illico à l'étape supérieure ?

Pour un peu, il regrettait HYDRA et le Crâne Rouge. Au moins ces problèmes-ci étaient-ils résolus facilement, un bon coup de bouclier en pleine poire et on n'en parlait plus.

Sauf que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale était finie depuis des lustres, et que Steve préférait se voiler la face en se cachant dans un café recommandé par l'Agent Coulson – ce type le mettait mal à l'aise. D'accord, il avait eu des admirateurs, mais pas à ce degré – plutôt que d'affronter la tempête, comme l'aurait fait un soldat digne de ce nom.

 _Sauf que tu n'es plus un soldat, tu n'es même plus Captain America_ souffla une voix dans sa psyché. _Il n'existe plus de place en ce monde pour un héro, juste pour Steven Rogers. Steve le rien du tout, Steve le perdu dans la foule._

Steve baissa les yeux sur le carnet de croquis posé sur sa table : y avait été tracé au crayon l'horizon de New York, tout hérissé de flèches et de tours, n'attendant que les détails.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta allègrement l'intrusion d'un nouveau client.

« Je te préviens, Jon, il est hors de question que tu commandes autant que la dernière fois. Que dirait Pepper si tu ruinais Stark Industries à force de manger, je te le demande ? »

Une voix de femme, étonnamment grave, dont l'accent était aussi raffiné que l'avait été celui de Peggy. Steve s'était figé à la mention de _Stark Industries_ , et sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand un timbre aigu répondit à la femme.

« Mais je suis en _pleine croissance_. Tu veux quand même pas que je meure de faim ? »

Le super-soldat tourna la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée.

La femme était grande, assez pour le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir à lever la tête, ou alors pas beaucoup. Elle portait un ensemble chemisier-pantalon d'un vert plutôt saisissant, agrémenté de bottines en cuir et d'une veste noires, un éclat doré scintillant à sa gorge. L'interminable tresse noire retombant jusqu'à ses reins parachevait le tableau.

À côté d'elle, le garçon paraissait proprement minuscule, à peine âgé de sept ou huit ans alors que Steve savait qu'il en aurait bientôt onze. La pâleur de son teint contrastait avec les boucles sombres lui couvrant la tête, qui auraient fait le désespoir d'un coiffeur émérite. Ses lèvres de chérubin se plissaient en une moue boudeuse, dont l'effet adorable était encore accru par son regard de chien battu.

Steve n'osait plus respirer, envahi d'une terreur proprement sacrée. Même alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'avion, en train de plonger vers une mort imminente, même alors qu'il lui fallait esquiver obus et missiles, il n'avait jamais éprouvé pareil effroi.

Bien sûr, la femme tourna la tête, détectant probablement l'intensité de son attention. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés se froncèrent d'abord d'incompréhension avant de remonter brièvement sur son front sous l'effet de la réalisation, tandis que son regard se durcissait, adoptant la froideur et l'opacité du verre.

Ce changement d'attitude, tout infime qu'il fut, ne passa pas inaperçu pour sa charge, qui tourna à son tour la tête dans la direction de la table de Steve. Cependant, son visage ne trahit aucune reconnaissance, rien que de la curiosité. _Il ne sait donc pas ?_

« Jon » finit par lâcher la femme d'un ton parfaitement poli, mais évoquant irrésistiblement un océan glacial où dérivaient des icebergs, « pardonne-moi mais il faut que j'aille arracher les yeux à Phillip. Ou peut-être me contenterais-je de l'étriper. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea le garçon un chouïa perplexe.

« Parce qu'il a oublié qu'une relation profitable repose sur le partage d'informations » déclara la femme alors que ses lèvres se retroussaient – et à la vue de ce sourire, le super-soldat se sentit à deux doigts de plonger sous son siège. « Excuse-moi, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

Sur ces mots, elle ressortit du café, plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en extirper un téléphone portable. Demeuré seul, l'enfant demeura figé une ou deux secondes avant de se diriger droit vers Steve, s'installant sans gêne sur la banquette juste à côté du super-soldat.

« Alors, vous êtes un Men in Black ? » commenta le garçon – _Jon –_ d'un ton vaguement désintéressé, comme s'il évoquait la pluie et le beau temps. « J'imagine qu'en congé, vous portez pas le costume. Une minute, est-ce que SHIELD a un code vestimentaire ? »

Il connaissait l'existence de SHIELD – pas étonnant, Peggy et Howard avaient pratiquement fondés l'organisation à eux deux – sans compter qu'il avait dû être surveillé toute sa vie pour ses liens à Steve et son statut d'héritier du nom Stark – à force, il avait dû se familiariser…

« Ah » parvint à laissa échapper Steve, « SHIELD et moi, c'est… compliqué. »

« Han han » fit Jon, visiblement pas plus concerné que ça, trop occupé à extirper de son sac un carnet à dessin et un crayon, ouvrant le carnet sur une page vierge et y traçant des arabesques.

 _Le dessin, il aime dessiner,_ pensa Steve, incapable de détourner les yeux de la petite main occupée à griffonner un profil de femme sur le papier. Et assez réaliste, aussi. Pour un enfant de cet âge, c'était remarquable.

« Tu prends des cours de dessin ? » demanda-il, la voix étonnamment posée en dépit de sa panique intérieure.

« Piano » corrigea le petit distraitement. « Tatie Pepper a essayé de me mettre en cours d'art plastique, mais les profs étaient nuls. Au fait, c'est elle, le dessin. »

« Elle est très jolie » remarqua Steve, plus pour dire quelque chose que pour exprimer son appréciation des charmes du portrait – même si la dame _était_ bel et bien charmante.

« Mmm. Si vous comptez lui faire du plat, Anthony vous a coiffé au poteau » informa le garçon. « Et ça m'a l'air sérieux, alors aucune chance pour que vous puissiez passer derrière. »

Le super-soldat sentit une pointe de perplexité naître en lui.

« Tu appelles ton père par son prénom ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Le crayon s'immobilisa, la pointe se brisant sur le papier.

« Zut. Et j'ai pas emporté mon taille-crayon, en plus. Z'en avez un ? Entre artistes, faut se serrer les coudes. »

Steve loucha du côté de son propre carnet délaissé sur la table.

« Ah, désolé. »

Jon haussa les épaules, permettant à son blouson en jean de glisser de son épaule pour exposer un t-shirt orange délavé. Peut-être aurait-il appuyé ce geste d'une vocalisation si la femme en vert n'était pas revenue à ce moment-là, le visage granitique, s'avançant vers eux avec tout le calme implacable d'un raz-de-marée.

« Avant toute chose, pardonnez ma conduite de tout à l'heure » dit-elle courtoisement. « Je me débrouille un peu mal avec les imprévus, surtout quand ceux-ci auraient pu être évités. »

« T'as pas trop crié sur l'Agent C, tout de même ? » voulut savoir Jon qui retournait son crayon entre ses doigts.

« Il devrait s'en remettre vite » rétorqua superbement la femme. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas. Arranger une rencontre de la sorte ? Il aurait pu contacter Pepper plutôt que de penser d'abord à la manipulation. Déformation professionnelle, je suppose. »

Oh. Bien sûr, c'était Coulson qui avait suggéré ce café en particulier à Steve. L'Agent savait-il que les Stark étaient des clients réguliers ? Auquel cas, une rencontre était inévitable. L'idée d'avoir été mené en bateau laissa un goût amer dans la bouche du super-soldat.

« Enfin, inutile de pleurer sur le lait renversé. Puisque le contact a déjà été établi, que diriez-vous d'un déjeuner en commun ? Histoire de nous présenter correctement. »

D'abord, il crut avoir mal entendu. Sauf que non, ses oreilles marchaient parfaitement, c'était juste son cerveau qui n'enregistrait pas. _Un déjeuner en commun._ Non. Impossible.

 _Espèce de lâche. Et puis, si ce n'est pas maintenant, alors quand ?_

« … D'accord » finit-il par s'étrangler à moitié. « Disons dans deux semaines ? »

Le temps qu'il se prépare mentalement à l'épreuve – il ne trouvait pas de mot plus approprié.

« Merveilleux » répondit la femme, en lui décochant un sourire trop rempli de dents à la blancheur oppressante.

Tout d'un coup, le ciel semblait à la fois plus sombre et plus dégagé. Steve se refusa à y lire trop de choses.


	21. Chapter 21

**19 février 2011**

« Anthony ? » fit Leah entre des dents quelque peu serrées. « Va me changer ce t-shirt. On ne vient pas à table couvert d'huile de moteur. »

L'inventeur parut prêt à protester, lui jeta un coup d'œil et battit illico en retraite vers sa chambre – ce qui était une stratégie de survie très efficace, mais privant la sorcière d'un punching-ball sur lequel décharger sa frustration.

Deux semaines après la rencontre _accidentelle_ avec Steve Rogers – ce qu'elle refusait toujours de pardonner à Phillip. Besoin de se familiariser avec l'époque actuelle, certes, mais ça existait, les téléphones ! Il ne s'était donc pas arrêté pour penser que peut-être, elle aurait voulu un petit avertissement avant de se retrouver coincée de la sorte ? Pour la peine, elle avait annulé toutes leurs pauses café jusqu'en avril, ça lui apprendrait – le grand jour était enfin venu.

Inutile d'avoir à le préciser, quand elle avait fait son rapport à son patron, Anthony n'avait pas sauté de joie à la perspective de recevoir la légende décongelée sous son toit et s'était enfermé une semaine complète dans son laboratoire afin de bouder, devenant sourd chaque fois qu'elle tentait de ramener le sujet sur le tapis. D'accord, elle comprenait qu'il ait des réticences, mais ne pouvait-il faire montre d'une trace de maturité pour l'occasion ?

Quant à Jon, elle n'avait même pas abordé la question avec lui, le laissant croire qu'ils allaient tout bêtement faire meilleure connaissance avec le tout dernier troufion engagé par SHIELD, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux à bien y réfléchir – il n'empêche qu'elle planquait honteusement la vérité, et oui, elle le savait, merci beaucoup.

En résumé, ce déjeuner s'annonçait une véritable catastrophe, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à se prononcer par rapport à l'échelle – qui allait de Pompéi à Krakatoa, pour vous donner une petite idée de l'ampleur du désastre.

 _Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?_

* * *

La chemise de Steve le démangeait comme un galeux. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un effet virulent et très persistant – hélas – du stress, mais il avait tout de même un mal fou à ne pas se gratter comme un chimpanzé fou furieux.

Enfin, plus moyen de se dégonfler, il lui fallait se montrer un homme. Il avala sa salive et poussa la porte d'entrée de la Tour Stark.

À l'intérieur, c'était très… moderne. Très lisse, très brillant, très propre, et le super-soldat ne put s'empêcher de penser aux vieilles bandes dessinées de Flash Gordon avec leurs vaisseaux spatiaux et leur technologie avancée. Bucky pouvait passer des heures dessus, rien qu'à admirer les dessins si futuristes.

 _Et bien, voilà le futur, Bucky. Pas vraiment comme tu l'imaginais, hein ?_

« Monsieur Rogers ? » articula une voix à l'accent anglais, tombant du plafond.

« Heum… C'est bien moi ? » confirma Steve en levant le nez, cherchant son interlocuteur par réflexe.

« Vous êtes attendu. Montez dans l'ascenseur, s'il vous plaît, je me chargerais du reste. »

Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, Steve s'exécuta sans protester. L'ascenseur s'ébranla en ronronnant, l'obligeant à déglutir à nouveau pour se déboucher les oreilles – il avait la gorge si sèche, de toute façon.

Enfin, l'engin s'arrêta, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un vestibule où se tenait quelqu'un que Steve reconnut immédiatement en dépit de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré face à face.

Anthony Stark ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Howard, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour prétendre le contraire. Ceci étant, il ressemblait également assez à sa mère – Steve avait dû se battre avec l'ordinateur obligeamment offert par le SHIELD afin de dénicher une photo de Maria Stark, la pianiste que Howard avait fini par épouser. Une beauté italienne classique, au teint caramel, aux boucles très noires et aux yeux noisette pétillants.

Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sensation bizarre alors que l'autre homme dardait sur lui des yeux qui avaient exactement la forme de ceux de son ancien camarade, mais pas du tout la bonne couleur – comme s'il se trouvait face à un imitateur qui aurait raté son coup.

« Alors » finit par lâcher Anthony d'un ton qui aurait collé une pneumonie à un ours polaire, « c'est vous le Capsicle ? »

Le super-soldat cligna des yeux, saisi au dépourvu.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Capsicle » répéta l'ingénieur, son expression criant pratiquement _ce que vous pouvez être tarte, vous alors_. « Comme Capitaine et Popsicle ? Vous savez, la glace bourrée de produits chimiques ? »

Steve resta interdit l'espace d'une seconde avant que ses joues ne se colorent violemment. Il aimait à se considérer comme une personne tolérante nantie d'un certain sens de l'humour, mais _ceci_ , c'était juste de mauvais goût.

« Anthony » intervint une voix rauque qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître et fit naître une vague de soulagement en lui, « si tu ne peux pas te montrer poli, il faudra que je te tire les oreilles avant de t'envoyer sans dîner dans ta chambre, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

L'inventeur se retourna pour faire face à la nouvelle venue qui n'était autre que la grande brune du café, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon tressé élaboré, des pierres vertes brillant à ses oreilles et un caftan jaune ocre serré à la taille par une écharpe orangée enveloppant sa silhouette.

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » eut-il le culot de lâcher, s'attirant un regard proprement radioactif.

« Je viens de te le dire » rétorqua la femme avant de se tourner vers le super-soldat muet. « Bonjour, Steve. Veuillez pardonner à ce rustre, il s'entête à oublier les bonnes manières en dépit de tous mes efforts. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave » se hâta de mentir Steve. « Vous êtes vraiment trop gentils de m'inviter... »

« Oh ça oui » glissa sournoisement l'ingénieur, avant de s'écarter de justesse de la femme pour ne pas se faire aplatir les orteils sans merci.

« Bon, et bien, si nous passions au salon ? »

* * *

Le problème d'un synthétiseur, c'était le bruit indiscutablement électronique qu'il ne pouvait manquer de produire. À titre personnel, ça hérissait Jon comme pas deux, mais il se sentait d'humeur assez grognonne aujourd'hui, si bien qu'il avait sorti le clavier portable et entrepris de massacrer la Marche Impériale de _Star Wars_ dessus.

« Jon ? Arrête de nous casser les oreilles et viens dire bonjour à notre invité » ordonna Leah alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon.

Avachi sans classe sur le sofa, le garçon daigna lever les yeux vers la porte.

« Eh, c'est pas le Men in Black de chez Cécé ? » s'étonna-t-il en déposant le synthétiseur sur le table basse en verre afin de pouvoir se lever. « Celui de l'engueulade avec l'Agent C ? »

« Ah » se contenta de bafouiller le type qui semblait vouloir être ailleurs.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ? Enfin, faisons ça dans les règles » décréta Leah d'une voix un peu… bizarre. « Steve, voici Jon Stark, le petit-fils de Peggy. Jon, voici Steve Rogers. »

« Comme Captain America ? » remarqua distraitement le garçon alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'invité, prêt à lui tendre la main.

« Pas comme le Capitaine » rectifia Leah. « _C'est_ le Capitaine. »

Le monde s'arrêta net.

« … Mais il est mort » laissa tomber Jon bêtement.

Tony renifla, le regard fixé sur le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La congélation, il y a rien de mieux pour vous garder tout frais. »

« Anthony » siffla Leah à voix basse, mais Jon ne lui prêtait plus attention, trop concentré sur le grand type blond devant lui.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être possible – ça n'arrivait que dans les films et les bandes dessinées, le héros qu'on croyait mort et qui revient à la vie. Dans le monde réel, personne ne se la jouait Jésus, c'était tout bonnement trop absurde.

Sauf que. L'homme blond le regardait avec des yeux très bleus – _une forme et une couleur qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts mais n'avait jamais vues que dans son miroir_ – pleins de terreur et d'hésitation et de quelque chose qui aurait pu être de la joie ou de l'excitation et c'était…

C'était vrai. Il le sentait.

Jon pivota sur ses talons et s'enfuit vers sa chambre.

* * *

« Jon ! JON ! Reviens tout de suite » s'écria la brune avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du petit, mais sans aucune chance de le rattraper – ce gosse avait dû manger du zèbre, Steve n'avait vu personne courir si vite excepté la fois où Dernier avait mal calibré sa bombe dans un trou perdu de la campagne autrichienne.

« Ben on est fixé sur ce qu'il pense de vous » commenta Anthony, resté en retrait, et Steve aurait juré avoir entendu une pointe de satisfaction vicieuse dans son timbre.

Il ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus, quittant le salon sur les traces de la femme qu'il n'eut guère de mal à retrouver, les mains agrippant férocement la poignée d'une porte fermée.

« Jon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières » fulminait-elle. « Tu te conduis comme ça devant ton grand-père ? »

Le terme fit tiquer le super-soldat. Apparemment, le petit devait penser la même chose à en juger par sa réponse :

« C'est pas mon grand-père ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, SHIELD a fait tous les tests possibles et imaginables » s'irrita la brune, « je peux te garantir qu'il s'agit de Steve Rogers. »

« Ouais, je veux bien le croire » riposta le môme. « Mais ça en fait pas mon grand-père. »

Un instant de flottement. La femme prit une profonde inspiration pour demander plus calmement :

« Jon, je crois avoir besoin d'explications, si tu veux bien. »

« … Captain America est un héros. Un héros, ça peut pas être ta famille, c'est là pour servir d'exemple. Pour être admiré. Mais… tu peux pas lui raconter de blagues nulles. Tu peux pas lui demander de t'aider avec ton devoir de maths. Tu peux pas… qu'est-ce que tu peux demander à quelqu'un que tu connais pas ? »

 _Oh_. Alors c'était ça. Steve sentit un nœud se contracter à l'intérieur de son ventre, un point douloureusement glacé.

Il s'avança et tendit le bras par-dessus l'épaule de la femme pour frapper à la porte.

« Jon ? C'est Steve Rogers. Tu sais, je trouve que tu dessines vraiment bien, et crois-moi quand je dis que je m'y connais. »

Il fallut un moment avant qu'une petite voix presque timide ne s'élève de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Mais vous êtes un soldat... »

« Et avant ça, j'étais étudiant en art » confessa Steve. « À Auburndale, même. Si tu veux y entrer aussi, je te préviens que c'est rude. »

« Et si je veux aller au conservatoire ? » interrogea le garçon.

« Alors là, je peux pas t'aider, je suis une vraie bille en musique. À moins que tu n'aimes le jazz... »

La porte grinça très légèrement, laissant entrevoir par l'embrasure un œil bleu brillant. Steve lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

La porte s'ouvrit encore un peu plus sur un sourire hésitant.


	22. Chapter 22

D'accord, Tony savait que ce n'était pas vraiment chrétien de bicher devant la détresse de quelqu'un – Mary insistait pour être technique et appelait ça du _schadenfreude_ , c'était fou les termes que les gens inventaient rien que pour cataloguer – mais c'était Captain Bannière Étoilée qui s'en prenait plein la poire et Tony était Juif de toute façon, alors exemption, pas de discussion là-dessus.

Hélas, son petit moment de paradis avait pris fin quand la nounou était revenue, traînant dans son sillage deux canetons présentant le même air godiche d'être tombés sur une cravate et de se demander comment ça se mettait – question d'actualité même au sein de l'humanité, Tony en personne n'avait toujours pas décrypté le processus malgré son génie – et pétard, c'était impossible de douter des liens du sang devant pareille expression.

L'ingénieur éprouva une brève mais furieuse envie d'aller pulvériser du Taliban à cette réalisation. Non seulement ça contribuerait à nettoyer le monde, il évacuerait aussi du stress – parce qu'il doutait pouvoir taper sur du boy-scout pur Américain sans que SHIELD lui tombe sur le dos, et il en avait déjà assez d'eux. VDM.

Enfin, point positif, Jon ne semblait pas en extase. Juste paumé et incertain. Toujours ça de pris.

« Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, messieurs » intervint la voix de Mary, toujours aussi posée qu'à son ordinaire. « Steve, auriez-vous des réserves envers la cuisine indienne ? Parce que dans ce cas, on peut toujours commander autre chose... »

« Oh non » protesta le super-soldat, « ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, madame. »

« J'essaie seulement d'être une bonne hôtesse. »

Ce disant, elle dardait son regard vert radioactif sur Tony qui répondit en haussant les épaules – quoi, vouloir le culpabiliser ? Pourquoi donc se montrerait-il gracieux alors qu'elle le faisait déjà si bien, hein ?

Oh, et voilà que Capsicle lui décochait le sourire cent mille mégawatts – dans le genre timide mais honnête, donc encore plus perfide.

« Anthony a bien choisi quand il vous a épousé. »

L'ingénieur s'étrangla. Jon émit un bruit curieux, le genre qu'aurait produit un chien qui comprend un ordre de travers, complet avec tête penchée sur le côté. Leah cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois.

« … Je vous demande pardon ? » finit-elle par lâcher, sa perplexité on ne peut plus audible.

Cependant, la Bannière Étoilée commençait à se rendre compte de la boulette qu'il venait de pondre.

« Heum… Vous n'êtes pas Madame Stark ? La femme d'Anthony ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? » lança le milliardaire qui avait récupéré de son bref étouffement. « On est chez les Stark, ici, pas les Targaryen. »

« Quoi ? » fut la réponse de Capsicle qui ouvrait des yeux ronds – zut, un coma de soixante-dix ans vous empêchait de rester à jour question pop culture. Comment Tony allait-il pouvoir l'asticoter ? Une injustice criante, voilà ce que c'était !

« Stark et Targaryen comme dans _Game of Thrones_ » précisa Jon en zyeutant son ancêtre d'un drôle d'air – forcément, une révélation d'inculture à ce degré, ça vous fichait un coup. « C'est genre _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ , juste encore plus déprimant. Les Stark, c'est la famille qui s'en prend plein la figure rien que parce que c'est des gens biens, et les Targaryen, c'est l'ancienne famille royale qui élève des dragons et qui brûle tout le monde. »

« Et qui pratique l'inceste » rajouta Tony en frissonnant – sérieusement, lui et Leah ? Juste non. Il aurait moins de réticences à partager une nuit folle avec Rhodey, lequel n'avait aucun penchant pour la jaquette, ce qui en disait long sur la probabilité de l'événement.

Le super-soldat avait tourné à une jolie teinte cramoisie, se donnant des airs de tomate fraîchement mûre.

« Oh… Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est juste qu'après vous avoir vue avec Jon au café, j'ai pensé que vous étiez sa belle-mère... »

Leah agita faiblement sa main pâle aux ongles laqués d'or.

« Vous me faites honneur, mais je ne suis que la gouvernante. Ou fille au pair, comme vous voudrez. Je suis là pour m'occuper des enfants, c'est-à-dire Johnny qui est un ange et Anthony qui est un vrai monstre. »

« Mary ! » s'écria le génie d'un ton pleurnichard. « Comment oses-tu ? Moi qui suis un exemple de philanthropie ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler la mousse carbonique expérimentale ? Si ceci n'était pas une flagrante démonstration d'immaturité, j'aimerais connaître ta définition du terme. »

Tony décocha à son employée une moue de chien battue – lèvre tremblante, yeux humides écarquillés, la totale.

« Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. »

« Parce que tu as monopolisé assez pour deux » rétorqua la brune platement. « Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même. »

L'inventeur jeta les mains en l'air.

« Personne ne m'aime ! J'ai plus qu'à me consoler dans la malbouffe ! Dis voir, t'as pas confondu sauce moghol et decan, cette fois ? »

« Les sauces ont été apportées à part. »

« Ma fée du logis ! » s'extasia Tony. « Je t'ai dit que tu es géniale ? »

Leah roula des yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas assez. Et pour la énième fois, une sorcière et une fée, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Quand elles sont belles, si » affirma le génie. « Bon, on y va ? Prems sur le bœuf massala. »

* * *

Steve n'était pas très au courant des us et coutumes du _gratin_ , mais il était pratiquement sûr que celui-ci s'abstenait de commander des plats à emporter ou de permettre à la nourrice de s'asseoir à la table de ses employeurs.

D'un autre côté, Howard ne lui avait jamais paru typique du gratin – un peu gâté et naïf, mais sinon, il aurait pu aller se promener à Brooklyn sans attirer l'attention. Alors pourquoi s'étonner que son fils l'émule sur ce point ?

Anthony Stark. Il était… différent d'Howard. Le super-soldat ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu son ami aussi ouvertement hostile. C'était comme de regarder une photographie brouillée – vous saviez qui était supposé figurer dans le portrait, mais vous n'arriviez pas à le reconnaître. D'une certaine manière, c'était presque pire que d'apprendre la mort d'Howard.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer là-dessus, il finirait par avoir un accès de dépression et ça ruinerait la journée. Voyons, que dire ?

« … Vous avez peut-être un peu exagéré en passant la commande, non ? »

Depuis qu'il était devenu un super-soldat, l'appétit de Steve avait pris des proportions scandaleuses, mais il doutait sérieusement pouvoir finir à lui seul la quantité de nourriture déployée sur la table. Il y avait opulence et il y avait _indécence_.

« Du tout » affirma la gouvernante – comment s'appelait-elle ? Anthony la nommait _Mary_ mais Jon employait _Tilly_ qui ressemblait plus à un diminutif pour _Mathilda_ , « Johnny a atteint cette période de la vie où il engloutit tout ce qu'il voit... »

« Je suis en pleine croissance » se défendit le garçon, du haut de son mètre cinquante-quatre.

« Et Anthony se transforme en chancre dès qu'il sort de son laboratoire parce qu'il oublie de manger quand il s'y trouve... »

« C'est pas que j'oublie ! » protesta l'inventeur. « J'ai juste plus important à faire ! »

La brune lui adressa un regard pas du tout impressionné, le genre qu'on réserve au chien qui s'oublie sur le parquet tout juste ciré.

« Tu reconnais qu'il y a plus important que ta personne ? » glissa-t-elle perfidement.

« Rareté des raretés, alors n'en fais pas une habitude » renifla le génie, le nez en l'air.

 _Misère, ils sont pire que Bucky et Kitty_ , songea Steve non sans une pointe de nostalgie. De toute sa vie, son meilleur ami n'avait probablement craint que le démon à roulettes lui tenant lieu de petite sœur. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue après la guerre ? Quand les soldats sont rentrés et que son frère n'était pas avec eux ?_

« Dites, le poulet, vous le préférez paprika ou citron vert ? » interrogea presque timidement une petite voix du côté de son coude.

Jon le considérait avec l'air méfiant d'un soldat se demandant si la grenade qu'il tient vient de perdre sa goupille et s'apprête à lui arracher le bras. Le blond prit son expression la plus rassurante.

« Ah – je sais pas, j'ai jamais goûté ce genre de cuisine... »

Bizarrement, cela ne parut pas consoler le petit. En fait, Steve avait l'impression tenace qu'il venait de dégringoler encore plus dans son estime

* * *

Comme pratiquement tous les garçons américains d'un certain âge, Jon vouait un certain respect à Captain America – l'homme était après tout une figure majeure de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le tout premier super-héros de l'histoire moderne.

En revanche, son respect pour Steve Rogers l'individu avait pris un sacré coup dans l'aile. Comment pouvait-il être apparenté à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait même pas _Le Monde de Narnia_? Non, il fallait pallier cette inculture au plus pressé.

En rétrospective, essayer d'introduire son grand-père à la culture moderne en élaborant sur _Game of Thrones_ n'était probablement pas le meilleur choix – c'était tout de même du lourd, cette histoire. Mais quoi, qui nierait que c'était captivant ?

« … Une minute, _qui_ est sensé être le héros ? Les Lannister, les Tyrell ou les Targaryens ? »

« Héééé… Les fans penchent plus vers les Stark, ça doit être parce qu'ils en bavent. Surtout Jon, même si c'est un émo endurci. »

Les sourcils blonds de Steve se haussèrent.

« Jon… ? »

« Me regardez pas ! » s'écria Tony alors que le garçon sentait ses joues s'embraser. « J'étais pas là pour l'acte de naissance, alors prenez-vous-en à sa geek de mère – oh. »

L'atmosphère venait subitement de prendre une épaisseur très gélatineuse, typique de l'embarras mondain. Jon avala sa salive. Tilly paraissait coincée et Tony fixait son verre. Steve semblait juste… incertain. Coincé entre deux émotions.

« … Désolé. »

Là, c'était déroutant. Tony ne s'excusait qu'en de très rares occasions, à des individus soigneusement choisis, et Jon aurait juré que le super-soldat n'appartenait guère à ce club restreint. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire très faux.

« Ne vous en faites pas. »

Jon était mitigé. D'accord, il savait que techniquement, c'était affreux de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille. Mais Steve n'avait jamais rencontré Sarah Jean, alors pourquoi pleurait-il la mort d'une inconnue ?

D'un autre côté, le super-soldat n'avait sans doute pas de substitut acceptable à sa fille. Pas comme Jon avait Tilly et tante Pepper.


	23. Chapter 23

**23 février 2011**

Quatre jours après les faits et Steve n'était toujours pas certain pour ce qui était de déterminer sa présentation officielle à la maisonnée Stark comme désastre ou bien réussite.

Pour les arguments en faveur du désastre, il y avait la gêne évidente de Jon vis-à-vis de sa personne – rien de très surprenant à vrai dire, il aurait menti s'il avait affirmé qu'il ne s'y attendait pas – et l'hostilité ouverte d'Anthony – là, c'était imprévu. Pour quelle raison le fils d'Howard le traitait-il comme un Boche atteint de la lèpre, au juste ? Les gens n'avaient pas pour habitude de réagir de la sorte aux amis de leurs parents, à moins que les mœurs n'aient vraiment évolué depuis la fin de la guerre…

Pour les arguments en faveur de la réussite, il y avait le fait que Leah – il n'avait appris le nom de la nourrice que vers la toute fin de sa visite et se grattait encore la tête concernant les moyens de transformer ce prénom en _Mary_ ou _Tilly_ , mais c'était sans doute un raisonnement inaccessible au commun des mortels – le jugeait visiblement comme une connaissance digne d'être cultivée, lui remettant son numéro de téléphone – un signe plutôt révélateur. Tout de même, Steve ne se sentait pas assez versé en technologie moderne pour risquer de la contacter autrement qu'en fixe. Pourquoi _tant_ d'options dans les portables ?

Et puis, il y avait aussi la curiosité de Jon. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et ça se cachait sous l'appréhension, mais c'était là. Une envie de soulever le casque de Captain America pour rencontrer Steve Rogers. C'était… plutôt positif, en fait. Steve ne s'était jamais senti – ne se sentait toujours pas – à l'aise avec l'image de héros victorieux créée autour de lui. D'accord, il représentait une avancée majeure de la science, d'accord, il avait été en première ligne pendant la boucherie internationale de 39-45, d'accord, il avait contribué à sauver les États-Unis…

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Steve n'avait été qu'un gamin de Brooklyn, plus mal loti que la majorité, et ce pendant la plus grande partie de son existence. Certes, devenir un super-soldat avait été un événement crucial de sa vie, mais Captain America restait quelque chose de récent pour lui. Steve Rogers était bien plus familier.

Et c'était Steve Rogers qui intéressait le petit Stark.

La sonnerie du téléphone fixe vint l'arracher à ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« _… Est-ce que c'est un mauvais moment ?_ »

Les sourcils du super-soldat remontèrent sur son front alors qu'il entendait la voix aiguë de Jon dans l'écouteur, affligée d'intonations métalliques mais toujours reconnaissable.

« Non, pas du tout. Mais… tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? »

« _C'est le mercredi, on a l'après-midi de libre. Tatie P et moi, on en profite pour visiter l'expo d'art contemporain à l'Agora Gallery._ »

« Ah. Bon, ben… c'est sympa. »

« _… Elle est pas encore arrivée. Vous voulez venir aussi ?_ »

Steve resta muet l'espace de plusieurs interminables secondes.

« Je ne veux pas déranger » finit-il par protester.

« _J'aurais pas appelé si j'avais pensé que vous alliez pourrir la visite_ » rétorqua le gamin, une intonation impérieuse rappelant furieusement Peggy dans sa voix. « _Alors, vous dites quoi ?_ »

L'adulte hésita brièvement.

« Où est-ce que tu te trouves ? Que je sache où est le point de rendez-vous. »

 **14 avril 2011**

Si Fury considérait Phil Coulson comme son meilleur agent, c'était pour une bonne raison, qui était que ses plans avaient plus de chance de réussir que de capoter. Mine de rien, Coulson connaissait son affaire.

Et une fois de plus, l'agent venait de prouver sa valeur, par la réussite d'un plan élaboré sur une base quelque peu bancale, et endurant stoïquement la pénalité qui s'était abattue sur lui pour en avoir été l'instigateur – Fury nierait avoir peur de Leah Locke, mais cette femme en colère pouvait faire montre de son froid _déplaisir_ d'une telle manière qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rester pantois.

Steve Rogers souffrait de son statut de « déplacé dans le temps », ça se voyait autant que le nez au milieu de la figure. Franchement, c'était un peu inévitable que se retrouver décongelé soixante-dix ans après le moment où vous vous attendiez à mourir aie des répercussions – donc, pas de surprise sur ce point. L'important, c'était que Rogers parvienne à _dépasser_ sa dépression : le monde n'avait pas besoin d'un énième vétéran de guerre incapable de fonctionner dans le monde actuel pour cause de traumatisme.

Seulement, puisque la méthode orthodoxe du départ en thérapie avait été refusée mordicus, il avait fallu recourir à une tactique plus sournoise, avec nettement moins de chances de réussite – près d'une décennie de surveillance de la famille Stark montrait nettement la hargne de l'actuel patriarche à l'endroit de la légende vivante, ce qui ne laissait guère augurer du positif concernant une relation future.

Le rejeton, par contre, était nettement plus prometteur. La preuve, il essayait de construire un lien avec le grand-père qu'il venait de se découvrir. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose – des petites visites, mais c'était sur les petites choses qu'on construisait les grandes, n'est-ce pas ?

Un problème de moins pour Fury, donc, ce qui n'était pas peu pour le réjouir – au moins ça n'allait pas empirer l'état de sa tension artérielle. Il n'avait qu'à expédier un agent pour observer discrètement la situation – Rogers étant un atout colossal pour SHIELD et le petit Stark en tant que personne d'intérêt, faiblesse potentielle de deux super-héros majeurs à surveiller de près.

Ceci étant, il avait un chouïa regretté de ne plus être sur le terrain quand il avait appris que le gamin avait traîné son grand-père à une séance en plein air de _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ – à en croire le troufion de service ce soir-là, l'expression du Capitaine avait été absolument _mémorable_.

 **27 juin 2011**

« _La Marche Impériale_? » lâcha Steve incrédule.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Jon d'un ton léger, les doigts déjà posés sur le clavier du piano. « C'est plus marrant que de rejouer les classiques ! »

Si Steve avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre quelque chose au sujet de… Jon – il ne pouvait pas dire son petit-fils, le mot lui restait coincé dans la gorge – c'était que le garçon, en dépit d'une certaine maturité pour son âge, n'avait pas moins hérité une dose non négligeable de l'excentricité d'Howard.

Ça et le petit était ouvertement un artiste. Durant ses études à Auburndale, Steve avait eu l'occasion de croiser nombre de personnalités fréquemment très colorées, même si lui-même avait été plutôt raisonnable – mais après tout, l'art était un passe-temps à ses yeux. Il ne construisait pas sa vie autour – pas comme Jon semblait graviter autour du piano et du dessin, ou Howard et Tony autour de leurs gadgets.

Hum, qu'aurait pensé Howard en voyant son petit-fils investir tant d'énergie dans un domaine différent de l'affaire familiale ? Tony ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes avec ça, mais… Steve ne pensait pas non plus que ça l'enthousiasmait. Parce que les artistes étaient souvent incapables de gagner leur pain ou trop difficiles à comprendre, ou était-ce juste la déception de ne pas voir son fils suivre ses traces ?

Le super-soldat fit de son mieux pour écarter ces pensées alors que Jon entamait allégrement le massacre musical – la relation entre le petit et son père lui rappelait les explosifs de Dernier, et il ne préférait se trouver loin au moment de l'explosion, merci beaucoup.

« Si je puis interrompre cette performance » intervint la voix de Jarvis, tombant du plafond et poussant instinctivement le blond à lever les yeux pour chercher l'orateur, « une dame se trouve dans l'ascenseur, et insiste pour être reçue. »

« Va embêter Tony ou Tilly ou Tatie P » maugréa le garçon, tordant sa bouche pulpeuse en une moue boudeuse, « je suis occupée. »

« Notre invitée inattendue insiste pour que vous soyez présent, jeune maître » persista l'intelligence artificielle. « Elle semble désirer profondément vous remettre une invitation à rejoindre l'établissement scolaire qui l'emploie. »

Steve haussa les sourcils. Curieux, cette démarche – plus appropriée pour un vendeur insistant que pour une éducatrice. Encore un changement moderne ?

« Comment s'appelle l'école ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Ilvermorny. »


	24. Chapter 24

Il y avait des gens qui vous donnaient envie de les baffer si fort que leurs arrière-petit-enfants en verraient trente-six chandelles. Ou de les oublier en petite culotte sur une île déserte infestée de cannibales.

L'invitée (indésirable) venue s'incruster à la Tour appartenait indiscutablement à cette catégorie, ça avait sauté aux yeux de Tony à l'instant où ils s'étaient croisés et qu'elle l'avait regardé comme on zyeute un singe en costard – une attraction intéressante, mais qui reste une bestiole en dessous de l'humanité.

C'était bien une circonstance atténuante pour qu'il la flanque dehors à l'aide de l'armure, hein ? Il était sûr que Mary Poppins n'irait pas lui grogner après pour ça, son sourire était trop _mondain_ pour que l'autre vieille chouette ne lui tape pas également sur les nerfs. Peut-être même que ça la ferait rigoler, tiens – elle avait un sens de l'humour rudement vache, à l'occasion.

L'arrivée de Jon dans le salon le détourna de ses fantasmes pas du tout hospitaliers.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le sourire mielleux que la vieille bique adressa à son fils ne fit rien pour calmer la rage arctique menaçant de déborder de la poitrine de Tony pour se répandre dans son système veineux.

« Jon Stark, c'est bien ça ? »

Le garçon la regarda, puis recula en direction de Mary Poppins, laissant le champ libre à Tony pour s'avancer.

« Si vous ne dites pas pourquoi vous êtes venue, je vous flanque à la porte » annonça-t-il, sans besoin de se forcer pour injecter de la menace dans sa voix.

S'il avait été un homme moindre, le regard noir qu'elle lui balança lui aurait donné l'impression d'être un chien des rues venant de se soulager sur le beau tapis persan ultra-cher. Manque de pot pour cette vieille bique, il était Tony Stark.

« Monsieur Stark, vous avez certainement remarqué que votre fils est… différent ? »

Ses yeux bruns le détaillaient attentivement, et des heures et des heures de souffrance en soirées haute société ne lui firent pas faux bond pour ce qui était de décrypter le message caché : elle s'attendait à une réaction négative, du malaise, de la peur.

Il lui adressa son sourire le plus fluoré.

« Vous voulez parler de sa magie ? »

Oh, la belle mine de vache qui vient de dégringoler de l'avion sans parachute. Jarvis avait intérêt à avoir filmé ça, ce serait une scène pour le Top 5 du bêtisier.

« Quoi, c'est pour l'inscription ? » intervint Jon avec un impeccable timing, « Ben vous avez pris votre temps ! »

« Ne leur en veux pas trop, Johnny » ronronna Mary Poppins en lui déposant une main blanche sur l'épaule, « les bureaucrates, tu sais comment c'est. »

Tony aurait bien eu pitié de l'autre chouette mal embouchée quand la nounou tourna vers elle son sourire _très_ rempli de dents, mais elle le méritait.

« Alors, si nous passions aux détails ? »

* * *

Steve se tenait debout les bras croisés dans le salon de musique – comme il appelait la salle où se trouvait le piano – quand la petite troupe de Stark vint le rejoindre.

« Jarvis m'a permis de voir la rencontre » lâcha-t-il d'une voix plutôt morne – et n'était-ce pas une expérience bizarre, de voir le téléviseur s'allumer de lui-même. « De la _magie_? »

Anthony grimaça. Jon parut se recroqueviller. Leah saisit son écharpe qu'elle jeta en l'air, et le tissu moiré se changea en un gros corbeau noir bleuté qui alla se percher sur le piano, juste assez près pour que le super-soldat puisse le toucher.

« Si vous essayez de le caresser, Capitaine, vous verrez que ce n'est pas une illusion » déclara la gouvernante.

Steve regarda l'oiseau qui tourna vers lui ses petits yeux luisants et croassa.

« … D'accord, ma mère me disait toujours que sa mère était une vraie sorcière, mais ça va bien au-delà d'une mégère » finit-il par commenter.

Leah fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes _certain_ qu'elle employait le terme sorcière dans ce sens-là ? » interrogea-t-elle, s'attirant l'attention des trois mâles de la pièce.

« Quoi, Mamie Bannière Étoilée aurait pu s'acheter un balai et un crapaud ? » lança Tony.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est comme d'avoir les yeux bleus » rappela la nounou en haussant les épaules. « Tu peux les avoir, mais ça ne garantit pas que ce sera le cas avec tes enfants. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que quelqu'un ne peut pas en hériter plus loin dans l'arbre généalogique – en fait, c'est la théorie logique pour l'apparition de sorciers et sorcières au sein de familles ordinaires. Si tu remontes assez loin dans la famille, tu trouves à tous les coups un enfant qui est né dans une famille magique sans avoir de magie en propre... »

« Et deux ou trois générations plus tard, la situation s'inverse » poursuivit l'ingénieur, familier avec les gènes récessifs comme tout bon scientifique.

« Des fois, ça prend plus de quatre générations » nuança Leah, « mais le cas présent serait plausible. Ça expliquerait certainement Sarah Jean, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles ni Steve ni Peggy ne peuvent se servir d'une baguette magique. »

Le super-soldat n'avait pu s'empêcher de ciller à la mention de Sarah Jean mais s'obligea à desserrer les poings.

« … Je ne peux vraiment pas dire. Maman ne s'est jamais beaucoup épanchée sur sa famille – une brouille ou une autre. J'ai voulu leur écrire quand elle est morte, mais personne n'a répondu. »

« Hum. Je pourrais creuser. Votre mère, quel était son nom de jeune fille ? »

« Ross, quelque chose comme ça » confessa Steve avant de se détourner de Leah.

Tout ce temps, Jon avait plié et déplié machinalement des prospectus dans ses mains, bariolés de couleurs étonnamment brillantes.

« Dis donc, champion, c'est quoi ça ? »

* * *

Les brochures ne ressemblaient pas aux dépliants habituels – ceux-ci n'utilisaient pas de parchemin, et les encres employées ne donnaient pas de frissons à Jon, courant le long de son dos à la manière d'une araignée en nuage. Étalées sur la table, elles attiraient immanquablement l'œil.

« Et scolariser le petit à la maison, c'est pas possible ? » voulait savoir Tony, et même sans tourner la tête Jon pouvait voir la moue de Tilly.

« Tout enfant magique de première génération se doit de recevoir l'éducation standard dans un établissement accrédité par le MACUSA » riposta-elle. « Refuser une invitation est considéré comme un signe alarmant, et les autorités s'empressent de retirer l'enfant à ses parents après leur avoir fait croire à la mort de celui-ci. »

« Excusez-moi ?! » s'écria Steve, sous le choc.

« L'Amérique du Nord magique ne fait _pas_ confiance aux citoyens ordinaires. L'Inquisition espagnole et les procès de Salem, vous n'avez pas oublié les résultats ? »

« Mais c'était il y a des siècles ! Et ce n'est pas une réaction appropriée, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux Services Sociaux ? »

« La mentalité magique globale est restée coincée dans le Moyen Âge, malheureusement. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est jouer selon leurs règles. »

« Au moins on a du choix » commenta Tony en ramassant une des brochures, la bleu et vert. « Ouh là ? Système Salem ? Ils ont pas regardé les initiales, ces branques ? Et pourquoi Salem, avec les procès on imagine qu'ils fuiraient le nom… Na na na, une école secondaire dans chaque ville des États Unis appelée Salem ? Ambitieux, ça. »

« Vingt-trois localités » précisa Leah, « toutes rassemblées sous une même bannière. C'est plutôt expérimental, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre... »

« Effectivement » maugréa l'ingénieur, « regarde-moi ça, lancement du programme en 1997. Très école publique, cette histoire. »

« Jon, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » interrogea Steve, réalisant que le garçon n'écoutait pas. « Une minute – c'est une _sirène_? »

Les deux autres adultes présents dans la pièce vinrent aussitôt se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule de Jon.

« Mais oui. Et – ça m'a tout l'air d'être une gorgone, ça. Et cette photo de groupe – vous voyez un humain là-dedans ? Moi pas, sauf au premier rang. Et encore, j'ai mes doutes. »

« L'institut Valnuit » lut attentivement Jon, concentré sur la bulle surmontée d'un œil violet pourvu d'un croissant de lune argenté en guise de pupille, « répondra à tous vos besoins spécifiques, que vous soyez vampire, cambion ou fae… Les fées _existent_? »

« Pourquoi nous envoyer le papier ? » s'étonna Steve. « D'accord, c'est une école magique, mais elle a l'air concentrée sur les enfants d'origine, heum, non humaine. »

« Promotion de la mixité ? » suggéra Leah. « Comme ouvrir une école de filles aux garçons, ou accepter des élèves noirs dans un collège de blancs ? »

« Mise en place réussie d'un programme de correspondance avec Ilvermorny... » poursuivit Jon dans sa lecture, « opportunité d'échanges scolaires... »

« Ilvermorny, c'est bien celui-là ? » fit Tony en s'emparant de la troisième et dernière brochure. « La plus vieille académie sorcière du continent, hum, balèze. A formé les plus grands esprits américains du vingtième siècle, mouais, on se fait mousser, hein ? »

« Autant que l'Ivy League » glissa perfidement Leah, « c'est l'équivalent le plus proche dans le monde non-magique. »

Alors que l'ingénieur s'étranglait, Jon gardait l'air pensif.

Que choisir ?


	25. Chapter 25

**5 juillet 2011**

« Alors, on est bon ? »

Alors qu'il hochait la tête, Jon songea que c'était dommage que ni Tatie P ni Rhodey ne puissent venir. Tilly avait été extrêmement claire sur ce que le monde magique américain pensait des non-majes (comme ils disaient) : inviter Tony, passe encore, Jon était son fils. La même excuse justifiait la présence de Steve. Mais une personne ordinaire qui n'avait aucun lien de sang avec une personne magique ? Le MACUSA en ferait un caca nerveux.

 _Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Tony se plaint autant du gouvernement…_

Après avoir reçu trois confirmations, Leah se tourna vers la vieille affiche de _Grease_ , laquelle détonnait assez dans cette ruelle propre et coquette de Los Angeles, se concentrant sur les deux personnages enlacés.

« Accès au Pueblo sollicité pour emplettes, s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-elle comme si c'était tout à fait ordinaire de parler à une affiche.

Le sourire encré de la fille dessinée s'élargit brièvement en guise de réponse, et sa main esquissa un bref signe d'invitation. La nounou s'avança avec assurance, droit dans l'affiche… et disparut.

« … D'accord, on aura _des mots_ » marmonna Tony visiblement frustré par l'évaporation de son employée, alors que lui et Jon rentraient à leur tour dans le mur… seulement pour être surpris par la traversée d'un rideau de bruit blanc qui fit brièvement naître un point douloureux entre les yeux du garçon et derrière…

Jon battit des paupières. _Wow, on vient de basculer dans la quatrième dimension. Non, une faille temporelle, plutôt. Une qui mène à quand Steve n'était pas en décalage avec l'époque._

Sérieusement, les passants et les boutiques sortaient tout droit des années 20, quand ce n'était pas carrément le Moyen Âge – à deux mètres d'eux, un type coiffé d'un turban rouge cerise assorti à une houppelande dont les manches traînaient par terre devisait avec un clone de Louise Brooks, chapeau cloche enfoncé sur de courtes frisettes et silhouette garçonne en robe taille basse. Drôle de contraste.

« Que – oh Seigneur » laissa tomber Steve visiblement sonné – et le garçon ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, déjà qu'à lui, ça faisait bizarre…

Tilly arborait son sourire spécial Joconde, les yeux mi-clos.

« Bienvenue au Pueblo, le quartier magique de Los Angeles, et site de nos futurs achats scolaires. Tony, je sais que tu as très envie de tout décortiquer, mais abstiens-toi. J'ai amené une laisse et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir. »

La mine déconfite de l'ingénieur fit regretter à Jon de ne pas avoir amené son portable pour en prendre une photo – hélas, toute tentative d'équiper l'outil de son bouclier anti-IEM avait jusque là échoué.

Enfin, pour l'heure, shopping !

* * *

À titre personnel, Leah considérait les baguettes magiques comme des béquilles sur lesquelles la société sorcière occidentale se reposait tant qu'elle avait détruit son potentiel. Pas besoin d'être un mage surpuissant pour pratiquer l'arcane sans support matériel – témoin n'importe quel diplômé de Uagadou, l'académie africaine – mais confisquez sa baguette-béquille à un sorcier et le voilà incapable de se moucher tout seul. Pathétique, vraiment.

Hélas, le MACUSA imposait l'achat d'une baguette à tout élève débutant, si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant devant une boutique arborant l'enseigne _Jonker et fils, baguettes de qualité depuis 1923_. Enfin, elle ne permettrait jamais à Johnny de devenir dépendant d'un bout de bois, c'était garanti.

Une clochette tinta mélodieusement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans un vestibule doté d'un sofa à l'air ignoblement confortable et d'un comptoir lustré. L'atmosphère embaumait la cire d'abeilles et la sciure.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » s'écria un homme au crâne plutôt dégarni en dépit de sa trentaine d'années en surgissant de derrière le rideau à moitié masqué par le comptoir. « Oh, ne me dites rien. Ce jeune homme vient de recevoir son inscription pour l'école ? »

« Ilvermorny » précisa Leah en répondant au sourire affable du vendeur par son propre sourire pratiqué durant les soirées mondaines.

Au bout du compte, c'était l'équivalent magique de Harvard qui l'avait emporté, le Système Salem n'ayant pas encore gagné une réputation convaincante et la minorité humaine de l'institut Valnuit n'encourageant guère un potentiel pensionnaire. Au moins Johnny bénéficierait du prestige du nom après le diplôme…

Le vendeur désigna le rideau d'un geste fleuri.

« Si messieurs et madame veulent bien me suivre... »

L'arrière-boutique était une grande salle très éclairée, où trônaient deux longues tables, l'une recouverte de diverses tiges de bois aux colorations variées, l'autre d'une multitude de boîtes plus ou moins rectangulaires. L'homme – probablement M. Jonker – s'empressa de diriger Jon vers la table aux tiges.

« Maintenant, jeune homme, je veux que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous vous _concentriez_ sur les objets devant vous. Lequel résonne le mieux avec vous ? »

Le front plissé, le garçon s'exécuta, tendant la main au-dessus de la table. Son bras hésita l'espace de plusieurs secondes avant de se positionner vers une tige particulière.

« Heum… celle-là. »

« Bois de frêne » diagnostiqua Jonker d'un œil expert, « tendance à n'accepter qu'un seul maître, souvent têtu, toujours courageux… L'autre table, je vous prie. »

Une fois le processus répété, Jon choisit une boîte remplie de ce qui avait tout l'air d'une touffe de fourrure or roussi.

« Poil de womatou ! » s'enthousiasma le marchand de baguettes, « La spécialité de notre boutique, et un cœur très approprié pour un sorcier ferme dans ses convictions, qui n'a pas peur de défier la norme. Vous allez faire des vagues, monsieur… ? »

« Stark. Jon Stark. »

« Très bien, monsieur Stark. J'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour manufacturer la baguette, les commandes ne tarderont pas à pleuvoir, mais tout sera terminé à temps pour la livraison à l'école. »

« Comment ça, à l'école ? » s'étonna Anthony. « On ne peut pas venir la chercher à la boutique ? »

Jonker se tourna vers lui, sourcil haussé, avant de réaliser que son nouvel interlocuteur était habillé de manière beaucoup trop moderne pour un sorcier.

« Non-maje, monsieur ? La réglementation sur les baguettes appartenant aux sorciers de premier cycle est formelle, interdiction de s'en servir ailleurs qu'entre les murs de l'école. Il ne s'agirait pas que votre fils s'amuse à donner des oreilles d'âne à sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai pas de sœur » contra le garçon sotto voce.

« Enfin, remplissez ce bon, je vous prie, avec le nom de votre fils, les matériaux de la baguette et le nom de l'école où il est inscrit. Ce serait bête que la commande se trompe d'adresse ou de destinataire. »

* * *

« Johnny, ne t'éloigne pas trop, tu veux ? »

Le susnommé ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Franchement, il aurait onze ans à la fin du mois, Tilly pouvait bien le quitter des yeux plus d'une seconde sans que l'Armageddon ne se déchaîne, pas vrai ?

D'un autre côté, il était fils de milliardaire et un point faible pour Iron Man. C'était tout de même agaçant, surtout comme ils se trouvaient dans le monde sorcier qui, aux dernières nouvelles, ne connaissait même pas le nom Stark.

Non, arrête de ruminer du noir. Regarde tous ces livres, plutôt ! Des étagères remplies à craquer, et elles étaient _forcément_ ensorcelées pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids de tous ces ouvrages aux couvertures multicolores et aux textures innombrables.

En tant que rejeton d'ingénieur, Jon était naturellement très familier avec les ordinateurs. Mais un livre dans les mains était une expérience à l'intimité incomparable.

Tous ces titres… _Bestiarum Magicum…_ _Les Charmes de Chadwick_ , volumes 1 à 7… _Des Ratisseurs et de la naissance du MACUSA_ , oh, voilà qui semblait intéressant… _Le Monde Non-Maje pour les Nuls_? Sérieusement ?

« Les livres pour la jeunesse, c'est de l'autre côté, tu sais. »

Jon se retourna et cligna des yeux : la fille qui venait de lui parler devait avoir douze ou treize ans, des lèvres noires et des yeux soulignés de khôl, ainsi que des cheveux partagés en mèches noires, dorées et argentées, assorties à son blouson doré, son écharpe et ses baskets argentées et sa jupe et ses collants noirs.

« Ils font des ratons laveurs qui parlent chez les sorciers ? »

Jon s'en serait donné des baffes : s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Tony, tatie P et Tilly s'accordaient tous, c'était qu'il fallait respecter les femmes, par politesse et par instinct de survie.

La fille le regarda puis ses lèvres maquillées se retroussèrent en un sourire espiègle.

« T'es un marrant, toi. »

« Ollie, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore comme bêtise ? »

« Johnny, je t'avais dit de rester près… Oh, bonjour. »

Les deux femmes avaient surgi comme par enchantement – possibilité non négligeable – et se détaillaient attentivement, Tilly postée derrière Jon, la femme aux cheveux blancs juste à côté de la fille.

« Hum… Nouvel élève, j'imagine ? » hasarda la femme inconnue, après que ses yeux vert pétillants eurent examiné la tenue contemporaine de ses interlocuteurs.

« Tout à fait » répondit poliment Tilly, arborant son expression Joconde. « Pour vous aussi ? »

« Oh non, Olivia est déjà en seconde année à Ilvermorny. Vous y allez aussi ? »

Jon décida qu'il ne risquait rien à hocher la tête, et le sourire de la fille – Olivia – s'élargit.

« Super ! On va se revoir là-bas ! Moi, c'est Olivia Vertigo, et elle, c'est ma fée marraine, Alice Angel, aucun rapport avec le personnage... »

« Une _fée marraine_? » répéta Jon choqué, provoquant un petit rire chez la femme aux cheveux blancs.

« Juste sa marraine. De l'association bénévole Marraines Magiques, nous introduisons les enfants de première génération au monde magique – vous ne connaissez sans doute pas, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de traction... »

Jon avait beau lui tourner le dos, il pouvait voir l'expression intéressée de Tilly.

« Oh, racontez-moi » ronronna-t-elle.

Ouaip, définitivement intéressée.


	26. Chapter 26

**17 juillet 2011**

Depuis toute petite, Hermione Granger avait rêvé de vivre de fabuleuses aventures, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles. Contrairement à beaucoup de jeunes filles, elle ne s'était pas imaginée dans le rôle de la princesse en robe à froufrous, mais dans celui du courageux soldat qui affrontait une armée sans rien d'autre qu'un pistolet et revient du front auréolé de gloire.

Quand on est la petite-nièce de Bucky Barnes, membre des Commandos Hurlants et acolyte privilégié de Captain America lui-même, c'est un peu inévitable que vos fantasmes de célébrité tournent autour de l'action sur le terrain et de la défaite directe des hydres, aussi bien métaphoriques que réelles. Le sang avait tendance à se montrer bavard, en dépit des efforts de votre mère pour le décourager.

Suite à la disparition de son frère aîné dans les derniers mois de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Katherine Barnes avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de l'armée ni de l'héroïsme et avait émigré en Grande-Bretagne, fuyant le pays où elle avait passé toute son enfance ainsi que le souvenir de Bucky Barnes. Là-bas, elle était devenue dactylo puis mère au foyer après avoir rencontré et épousé un tenancier d'hôtel, mourant peu de temps après l'entrée du monde dans le nouveau millénaire.

Sa fille Kimberly Proctor n'avait pas partagé la répugnance de sa mère pour la notoriété de leur famille et son désir de vivre autant que possible dans l'obscurité, mais elle n'en avait pas moins choisi une carrière de dentiste – franchement, il fallait se forcer pour considérer glamour un métier où vous passiez votre temps à mettre les doigts dans la bouche des gens – qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Dean Granger, son futur mari.

Après deux générations satisfaites de leur quotidien ordinaire, Hermione était arrivée comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Passe encore s'il n'y avait eu que son adoration pas si secrète pour son grand-oncle, mais un facteur imprévu était venu compliquer la donne et offrir à la jeune fille l'occasion de vivre sa propre aventure.

« Tout s'est bien passé, alors ? »

Assise bien droite dans son fauteuil, l'enfant brune eut du mal à s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui, madame Locke. Le professeur MacGonagall pensait que j'étais juste une née-moldue trop curieuse. »

Le regard approbateur de la femme assise en face d'elle la remplit de fierté.

Leah Locke avait fait son apparition dans sa vie suite à un incident assez inexplicable, survenu alors que cette horreur de Vicky DeWitt tentait de saboter son travail en cours d'art plastique, seulement pour que son travail à elle subisse une métamorphose aussi hideuse que spectaculaire et incompréhensible. Hermione _savait_ que c'était elle la responsable, alors que toute logique lui affirmait que c'était impossible.

Et puis Madame Locke s'était présentée à la porte des Granger, avait donné des ailes à leur service à thé et annoncé à une Hermione émerveillée de huit ans qu'elle était une sorcière.

Madame Locke ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image populaire d'une sorcière – crapaud, verrues et nez crochu – mais davantage à une dame de l'aristocratie, toujours parfaitement coiffée, toujours élégante sans effort, toujours d'une politesse sans défaut. Hermione était tombée sous le charme au premier regard, et Madame Locke lui aurait-elle affirmé que sauter d'une hauteur dangereuse permettait de voler qu'elle se serait jetée d'un pont sans hésiter.

Heureusement pour M. et Mme Granger, Madame Locke ne comptait guère inciter Hermione à des activités dangereuses en échange d'un tutorat privé concernant les bonnes manières et l'arcane approfondi. Non, tout ce qu'elle demandait était qu'une fois acceptée à Poudlard, la jeune fille lui envoie un rapport régulier sur ce qui se passait au sein du château.

Car Madame Locke avait beau être une sorcière, elle était une sorcière _américaine_ – révélation ayant laissé Hermione absolument pantoise, son mentor parlant avec un accent d'Oxford non négligeable – et n'y connaissait rien à la société magique anglaise, les diverses enclaves sorcières éparpillées dans le monde n'entretenant que le strict minimum en matière de contacts.

Dean Granger avait aussitôt crié à l'espionnage international, ce qui n'avait fait que raffermir la détermination de sa fille à jouer son rôle – une espionne à son âge, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Madame Locke n'avait pas nié qu'il s'agissait en partie de cela, mais assuré qu'Hermione ne courait aucun danger : qui irait regarder de travers une petite fille écrivant régulièrement à son cousin des colonies ?

Hermione n'avait pas de cousin américain, rien que les enfants d'oncle Sidney qui vivaient tous dans le Royaume-Uni, mais c'était la couverture décidée par Madame Locke, laquelle avait un filleul tout à fait capable de jouer le rôle. Et comme ce filleul irait à Ilvermorny, l'académie magique américaine, Hermione aurait un correspondant avec qui discuter et comparer les cours.

Vraiment, que des avantages. L'aventure s'annonçait bien.

« En ce qui concerne notre moyen de conserver le contact... »

« Je m'en suis occupée » s'empressa de préciser Hermione, indiquant de la main la superbe chouette des neiges perchée sur l'accoudoir du sofa, occupée à dévisager la visiteuse de ses yeux dorés. « Le vendeur m'a affirmé que les longs trajets ne lui poseraient aucun problème. »

« Je vois » murmura Madame Locke. « Tu ne laisses vraiment rien au hasard. Une bonne qualité. »

La jeune fille rayonna.

 **2 août 2011**

Le cadeau serait sans doute arrivé plus rapidement par hibou, mais Tilly avait décrété que la chouette des neiges – baptisée Karin – ramenée de son excursion en Angleterre serait réservée à la correspondance scolaire, si bien qu'Olivia avait dû envoyer la collection d'albums de _Bendy le démon dansant_ par la poste normale.

Apparemment, Bendy était l'équivalent de Mickey dans le monde magique américain. Ou plutôt de Donald Duck, vu qu'il n'avait jamais de chance pour ce qui était de jouer un mauvais tour à Boris le Loup ou faire la cour à Alice Angel, ange déchu et homonyme de la marraine d'Olivia.

En parlant de celle-ci, elle était devenue la grande amie de Tilly, surtout parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était que d'être l'unique guide d'un enfant magique de première génération au sein d'une société pas franchement accueillante envers eux.

Mme Angel – juste Alice si elle vous aimait bien – habitait à Los Angeles en tant que consultante en magie pour divers studios hollywoodiens, ce qui était la manière dont elle avait rencontré le père d'Olivia, M. Vertigo travaillant à l'époque sur _Holà Britta !,_ une sitcom racontant les déboires d'une magicienne inepte durant la guerre du Vietnam. Plus malin qu'il n'en avait l'air, le producteur avait vite compris qu'Alice prétendait seulement embobiner les foules en ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs et avait sollicité son aide dès que sa fille de trois ans s'était mis à faire voler ses peluches et à faire venir à elle la boîte à gâteaux.

Depuis, Alice militait pour la mise en place d'une structure d'encadrement plus personnalisée et moins formelle que l'approche habituelle du MACUSA. Franchement, vu la grosse vache qui s'était présentée chez les Stark pour apporter les brochures scolaires, Jon trouvait l'idée excellente. Le secours de Tilly ne serait probablement pas de trop pour la petite organisation.

Pour sa part, Olivia Vertigo avait décidé que Jon avait besoin d'un mentor pour ses premiers pas dans l'univers d'Ilvermorny et s'était attribué d'emblée le rôle. Inutile de protester, la fille était une joyeuse avalanche balayant toute récrimination sur son passage. Tony n'aidait guère non plus, proclamant sa fierté de voir une fille se jeter sur Jon – va mourir, tiens.

Il n'empêche, malgré son enthousiasme excessif, Olivia était assez chouette comme fille. Elle lui avait même expliqué tout ce qui se passerait lors de la rentrée.

Alors, ça méritait bien qu'il lui envoie un mot de remerciement pour les albums, accompagné de la peluche de Bendy. Il détestait écrire des mots de remerciements, alors mesurez un peu l'ampleur du sacrifice.


	27. Chapter 27

**1 septembre 2011**

Jon rajusta pour la douzième fois sa casquette Navy SEAL par-dessus ses incorrigibles frisettes brunes, ses doigts saisissant mal le tissu.

« Johnny, tu te rappelles la technique de la respiration ? » lui glissa Tilly qui avait remarqué son trouble.

« Je gère » affirma-t-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Vu le sourcil parfaitement dessiné qui remonta sur son front pâle, elle était loin de le croire mais s'abstint de tout commentaire alors que la voiture s'arrêtait.

« Nous y sommes » annonça Happy. « Griffith Park, juste dix heures et demie… ça va aller, champion ? »

« Je gère » répéta le garçon la bouche sèche avant de s'extirper de la voiture tandis que Tilly allait récupérer sa valise dans le coffre – pas n'importe quelle valise, un modèle TARDIS, s'il vous plaît, plus grande à l'intérieur qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

« Bon, et bien, nous devons y aller. Le temps que je dépose Johnny, je dirais être de retour vers moins le quart ? »

« Je vois. Champion ? Tu va tous les écraser. »

Jon fit de son mieux pour paraître rassuré par le sourire réconfortant de Happy, mais son estomac persistait à faire des nœuds, au point qu'il commençait à se demander si son petit-déjeuner n'allait pas rebrousser chemin dans son système digestif.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'observatoire Griffith, Jon était certain d'avoir tourné à un joli vert pois cassé. _Du calme. Rappelle-toi la lettre d'Olivia – tu ne va pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Respire._

Le point de rendez-vous se situait sous l'un des arbres de la pelouse de devant. Apparemment, ils étaient les derniers arrivés, vu la dizaine de garçons et filles entourant une vieille dame. En fait, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de soixante ans mais ses cheveux totalement blancs ne la rajeunissaient pas, et le sourire qu'elle afficha à l'approche de Tilly et Jon déplut singulièrement au garçon.

« Jon Stark, c'est bien cela ? Tu es le dernier sur la liste d'appel. Dépêche-toi de prendre la corde, veux-tu ? »

Ce disant, elle lui indiqua la longue corde qu'elle tenait de sa main droite et à laquelle s'agrippaient les enfants réunis autour d'elle. Jon se retourna brièvement vers Tilly qui lui adressa un petit sourire avant de resserrer sa prise sur la poignée de sa valise et de s'avancer, se plaçant juste à côté d'une fille en robe rouge, sa longue frange noire ne parvenant pas à masquer le saisissant or ambré de ses yeux – une si jolie couleur…

La fille haussa les sourcils comme s'il avait fait le commentaire à voix haute et Jon s'empressa de baisser la tête, les joues brûlantes.

« Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet… Trois, deux… _Ilvermorny_. »

Le monde se liquéfia aussitôt dans un tournoiement violent de couleurs. Si Jon n'avait pas déjà été nauséeux, ça et le brusque crochet l'ayant saisi en plein dans l'estomac n'auraient pas manqué de le rendre malade.

Et puis, tout aussi brusquement, le manège s'arrêta, laissant Jon haletant, sur les genoux, un point de douleur virulent entre les sourcils. À même pas un mètre de lui, un bruit répugnant suivi d'un glapissement indigné et accompagné d'une odeur acide lui indiqua que l'un des enfants n'avait pas réussi à garder son petit-déjeuner dans l'estomac.

« Il y en a toujours un ! » piaula la vieille dame – vu le vitriol de sa voix, elle avait dû se faire arroser les chaussures. « Allez vous répartir dans les vestiaires et mettez-vous en uniforme, compris ? »

Sur ces paroles pas très aimables, elle s'éloigna à grand pas, traînant par le bras une petite brune au teint blanchâtre, sans doute pour la récurer et changer de chaussettes. Jon avala sa salive, se releva et se tourna vers le hangar qui n'était certainement pas là une minute auparavant.

 _Si ça, ce n'est pas la preuve que je ne suis plus dans le Kansas, mon brave Toto,_ songea-t-il avant de passer la porte marquée du petit bonhomme bleu sans jupette. À l'intérieur, au moins une cinquantaine de garçons de son âge étaient occupés à se débarrasser de leurs fringues et à se rhabiller. Les oreilles en feu, Jon parvint à se caser dans un coin à peu près inoccupé et se tourna face au mur avant d'entamer la grande opération.

L'uniforme n'était pas très compliqué, juste un pantalon rouge et une chemise bleue sous une robe bleue à la doublure rouge, attachée au col par une broche en forme de nœud gordien. Il n'empêche, Jon aurait préféré garder ses jeans et t-shirt. Pour se rassurer, il vérifia que sa casquette recouvrait toujours ses boucles et se détourna du mur pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Ouille ! »

Le garçon qu'il venait de percuter avait les côtes étonnamment dures – il portait une cotte de mailles en dessous ou quoi ? – le teint café au lait et des yeux vert olive paniqués sous des frisettes presque aussi indomptables que celles de Jon.

« Pardon ! » s'écria-t-il aussitôt. « Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« C'est rien » répondit Jon alors que son coude le lançait affreusement. « Je me suis fait pire en tombant de mon lit. T'es qui ? »

L'autre garçon trébucha alors qu'ils quittaient la grange.

« Padby. Padby Lovatt. »

« Padby ? » répéta Jon qui trouvait au prénom une sonorité bizarre.

« Comme Padbol » marmonna son interlocuteur en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

« Ah. Moi, c'est Jon Stark. Toi aussi, tu es le premier à aller dans une école magique ? »

Padby cligna des yeux.

« Heu, non. Je suis un troize – la troisième génération à être magique dans ma famille. C'était ma grand-mère la preums – comme toi ? »

« Oh » lâcha Jon surpris par la terminologie – ceci étant, c'était toujours mieux que né-moldu comme on disait en Angleterre, beurk. « Sympa de te rencontrer ? »

Vu l'expression surprise de Padby, il n'avait pas entendu cette phrase très souvent.

* * *

« On est presque arrivés ? » interrogea la fille aux cheveux bleus – probablement teints – d'un ton irrité.

« On est montés i peine dix minutes et c'est la troisième fois que tu poses la question » riposta Jon qui commençait à sentir monter l'agacement.

Padby lui adressa un regard reconnaissant tandis que la fille aux yeux dorés – celle qui était venue de Los Angeles avec lui – se penchait par la fenêtre de la calèche.

« On y est » annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne.

Les trois autres enfants l'imitèrent aussitôt, et le spectacle ne les déçut pas. Sous le soleil de fin d'été, l'immense château étincelait comme du mica, ses tours s'élançant impétueusement vers le ciel, des écharpes de brume s'accrochant à leurs flèches. C'était comme d'entrer dans une illustration, et les occupants de la calèche ne purent qu'admirer silencieusement tandis que leur véhicule progressait et passait le portail aux armoiries de l'école.

« Messieurs et mesdemoiselles » tonitrua un baryton au propriétaire camouflé alors que la calèche se garait dans la cour derrière plusieurs autres, « veuillez rejoindre la grande porte en descendant du véhicule. Laissez vos bagages dans le compartiment, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. Je répète, messieurs et mesdemoiselles... »

Docilement, le petit groupe de quatre obtempéra, rejoignant la masse grandissante d'enfants habillés de bleu et rouge qui s'agglutinait devant la porte encadrée par deux immenses statues de marbre, une femme et un homme vêtus à la mode puritaine. Il devait être midi et quart quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur une vieille femme en sévère robe rouge foncé, un châle sur les épaules.

« Bienvenue à vous tous » fit-elle d'une voix retentissante. « Je suis Agatha Harkness, proviseure adjointe d'Ilvermorny. D'ici quelques instants, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons de l'école. Ces maisons seront pour vous comme une seconde famille, vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, dormirez dans le même dortoir et partagerez la même salle commune. Ces maisons se trouvent être le Serpent Cornu, le Womatou, l'Oiseau-tonnerre et le Puckwoodgenie. Par ici, je vous prie. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans le château, et le flot d'enfants n'eut d'autre solution que de lui emboîter le pas, aboutissant dans un immense hall d'au moins deux étages : en haut et en face de l'entrée se trouvait un balcon divisé en quatre sections, et sous chacune se dressait une statue à côté d'un escalier menant au quadrant spécifique du balcon. Sur le carrelage de la salle s'étalait un immense nœud gordien doré.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom » annonça le professeur Harkness, « vous vous avancerez sur le nœud gordien et vous attendrez la réaction de l'une des statues. Si plus d'une se manifeste, vous aurez le choix de votre maison. Commençons : Bard, Eli ! »

Un garçon qui semblait tout mûr pour s'oublier dans son pantalon s'avança au centre de la salle. Aussitôt la statue semblable à un puma – Womatou – poussa un rugissement, et la section du balcon la plus à droite éclata en applaudissements. Eli Bard fonça vers l'escalier qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre comme si le Diable le poursuivait.

Bien sûr, toutes les répartitions n'étaient pas si simples, comme le prouva « Ezili, Calypso ! » en s'avérant éligible pour Womatou et Serpent Cornu, finissant par choisir la seconde maison.

Quand « Jones, Coraline ! » fut appelée, la fille aux cheveux bleus se détacha du groupe de Jon, et se vit accueillie par l'Oiseau-tonnerre. Après elle vint Kale, Jennifer… Kaplan, William… Langtree, Gina…

Quand vint son tour, Padby reçut l'honneur d'être éligible pour le Serpent Cornu et l'Oiseau-tonnerre, se décidant pour le Serpent et les rejoignant avec l'air de vouloir disparaître sous terre.

Lushton, Sylvie… Marks, James… McSharran, Dave… Payne, Eric… St Ives, Isabel… Sefton, Amanda… Shepherd, Thomas…

« Stark, Jon ! »

Les jambes lourdes, le garçon s'avança. _Respire. Tu es un Stark._

La statue du Womatou rugit. Les oreilles tintantes, Jon gravit l'escalier dans un état second, réagissant à peine aux souhaits de bienvenue qu'on lui adressait et n'entendant que distraitement « Thorne, Jane ! » être envoyée à Puckwoodgenie.

Turk, Harrison… Unuscione, Carmella… Van Patrick, Michael… Van Roekel, Niles… Vargas, Taylor… Vickers, Clive…

Jon ne reprit ses sens que lorsque « Wade, Alma ! » rejoignit la maison Womatou. Presque irrésistiblement, son regard se posa sur la fille aux yeux dorés, et ne la quitta plus jusqu'à ce que la répartition s'achève avec l'envoi de « Weatherly, Amelia ! » à l'Oiseau-tonnerre.


	28. Chapter 28

Ça y était. Après un peu moins de cinq ans de préparation, ça y était enfin. Elle y était.

Hermione Granger se trouvait entre les murs de Poudlard, prête à vivre sa grande aventure, prête à aider son idole. Elle en marchait presque trois mètres au-dessus du sol – était-ce possible, d'ailleurs ? Cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée, une simple affaire d'inversion de la gravité et le tour était joué.

Non, elle devait se concentrer. Elle devait enregistrer le plus possible, imbiber toutes les informations à proximité. C'était sa mission, et hors de question qu'elle échoue.

Elle prévoyait déjà de mentionner le mépris franc dont elle avait été l'objet lorsqu'elle avait aidé le pauvre Neville à chercher son crapaud. Oh, Madame Locke avait bien évoqué l'attitude pour le moins élitiste des familles sorcières établies, mais ça n'en restait pas moins scandaleux et enrageant.

Puis, même si le château avait été somptueux, digne d'une illustration pour les contes de Perrault ou des frères Grimm, elle n'en avait pas moins éprouvé une vague déception en posant les yeux sur Dumbledore, le grand directeur de Poudlard et détenteur d'une profusion de titres assez longue pour contenir toutes les lettres de l'alphabet. Oh, il semblait gentil, l'allure d'un vieux grand-père doucement gâteux qui vous passe tous vos caprices.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un sorcier réellement puissant, comme Madame Locke était puissante. C'était évident dès qu'on la rencontrait, elle n'avait nul besoin d'en faire étalage alors que c'était inscrit dans sa posture, dans ses yeux, dans le recoin de ses lèvres. Un fauteuil en chintz devenait un trône lorsqu'elle daignait s'y asseoir.

Alors que Dumbledore réussissait l'exploit de transformer son imposant siège directoral en fauteuil de chintz. D'une certaine manière, c'était impressionnant, mais à l'opinion d'Hermione, c'était surtout très décevant.

Elle s'obligea à revenir sur Terre alors que la répartition battait son plein, c'était presque le moment, presque son moment…

« Granger, Hermione ! »

De son pas le plus assuré, elle alla se percher sur le tabouret et se tint bien droite tandis que le Choixpeau était abaissé sur sa tête, lui recouvrant les yeux et la plongeant dans le noir.

« Voyez-vous ça » souffla une voix dans son oreille. « Une telle ambition à ton âge, voilà qui est rare… Tu as une idée _très_ précise de ce que signifie être une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aussitôt, le visage de Madame Locke – majestueuse, assurée, sereine – s'imposa à l'esprit de la jeune fille de bientôt douze ans.

« Un modèle auquel tu aspires de toutes tes forces » poursuivit la voix, « une idole que tu désires satisfaire… non, _impressionner_. Tu veux lui prouver que tu es digne de ses efforts, digne de son attention, et pour cela il n'est rien de trop dur, de trop insurmontable... »

Un bruit de ballon qui se dégonfle – était-ce ainsi que soupirait un chapeau ?

« Si je te place à Serpentard, tu finiras morte ou tu quitteras l'école en un mois. Quel gâchis, Salazar aurait été si fier de ton talent… Voyons, où te mettre en ce cas ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. _Apprendre. Je suis là pour apprendre._

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas juste apprendre, tu veux _découvrir_. Comme un enfant découvre avec son kit de chimie, comme il expérience, comme il joue. Très bien, tu devrais te plaire à SERDAIGLE ! »

Un flot de lumière et de bruit assaillit Hermione alors que le Choixpeau était soulevé de sa tête. Radieuse, elle s'empressa d'aller rejoindre la table aux bannières bleu et bronze, une fille d'origine asiatique se poussant obligeamment sur le banc pour lui faire de la place.

« Bienvenue au nid, petite aiglonne » la salua un garçon à la poitrine ornée d'un badge brillant de préfet. « Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à les poser. »

« Merci beaucoup » répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire – toujours être courtoise, répétait Madame Locke, « mais je peux attendre la fin de la répartition. On ne sera pas interrompus. »

« Pas faux » admit son interlocuteur de bonne grâce.

Au fur et à mesure que les noms défilaient, l'atmosphère se chargeait de tension, à la manière d'une assemblée au théâtre quand le numéro vedette approche. Hermione pouvait deviner ce qui excitait autant la salle, et elle ne se trompait pas car la lourdeur de l'air se fit _tangible_ quand le professeur McGonagall appela :

« Potter, Harry ! »

La salle retint son souffle.

Et personne ne s'avança.

« … Potter, Harry ! » appela de nouveau le professeur, cette fois avec un brin d'agacement. « Monsieur Potter pourrait-il venir ? »

Toujours rien. Des murmures commençaient à circuler entre les bancs, comme un essaim de frelons hésitant à fondre sur une proie. Au-dessus de la table des enseignants planait un nuage de stupéfaction, d'irritation et d'inquiétude menaçant de tourner très rapidement à la catastrophe.

Indiscutablement mal à l'aise, Dumbledore adressa un signe à une McGonagall troublée qui s'empressa d'appeler le nom suivant, mais le mal était fait et les cerveaux tournaient déjà à plein régime pour élaborer les spéculations les plus folles.

 _Et bien, voilà qui devrait intéresser Madame Locke._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore cédait rarement à la panique, pour la bonne et simple raison que ses nerfs trempés par une vie moins paisible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ne le lâchaient qu'en cas de pur et total cataclysme. La situation présente méritait amplement l'étiquette de cataclysme, et pas seulement car Poudlard – une école qui tirait fierté de son encadrement des élèves – avait réussi à perdre un étudiant.

Et pas n'importe quel élève. Un né-moldu, passe encore. Un _sang-pur_ , passe encore. Mais _Harry Potter_ , manquer la répartition ? Il voyait déjà les gros titres de la Gazette – le garçon était une célébrité, le moindre de ses mouvements ne manquerait pas de causer des vagues. La crédibilité de Poudlard tomberait en flèche, et le conseil d'administration exigerait des réformes, lesquelles leur permettraient comme par hasard d'exercer une influence accrue sur l'école – Lucius Malfoy ne laisserait jamais pareille occasion lui filer entre les doigts.

Le seul remède était de pallier la catastrophe au plus vite. Un rapide interrogatoire révéla qu'aucun enfant répondant à la description de Harry Potter fournie par Arabella – petit avec des lunettes, le portrait craché de James avec les yeux de Lily – n'avait été vu à bord du Poudlard Express, donc Harry n'était jamais monté dans le train. N'avait-il pas pu accéder au quai ? Pétunia Dursley aurait dû se rappeler la procédure – ou le garçon était-il tombé malade et sa tante voulait-elle attendre qu'il guérisse avant d'aller à l'école ?

Tout de suite après le festin de début d'année, Dumbledore s'était rendu dans son bureau pour obtenir de Fumseck que le phénix l'amène à Privet Drive plongé dans les ombres. Il savait que ce n'était pas du tout courtois de déranger la famille d'un élève alors qu'il était déjà vingt et une heures du soir, mais la situation l'exigeait.

Il lui fallut sonner au moins cinq fois avant que Pétunia ne vienne lui offrir, arborant une expression renfrognée à faire rancir la crème – laquelle mua en stupeur et hostilité dès qu'elle réalisa qui se tenait sur son paillasson.

« _Vous_ » siffla-t-elle.

Dumbledore lui sourit contritement.

« Mme Dursley, je suis navré de vous troubler à une heure si indécente, mais il s'agit de votre neveu. »

Elle le regarda bêtement.

« Quoi, mon neveu ? En quoi cela me regarde-t-il ? C'est le problème de _Lily_ » cracha la femme, et Dumbledore sentit ses sourcils se froncer.

« Mais… Pétunia, votre sœur est morte. »

La femme recula, à croire qu'il venait de la gifler.

« Quoi… ? »

« Je vous l'avais écrit » insista le vieux sorcier. « N'avez-vous pas lu ma lettre quand vous avez pris Harry en charge… ? »

« Je le SAVAIS ! » éclata brusquement Pétunia. « Je le savais que vous la tueriez – je lui avais dit – disparaissez ! Monstre ! Meurtrier ! »

Il essaya de parler mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez dans un sanglot, le laissant planté stupidement sur le pas de la porte tandis que les fenêtres des maisons voisines s'éclairaient, sans doute alarmées par le bruit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Pétunia _aurait_ dû lire la lettre, après avoir trouvé Harry, au moins pour une explication. À moins…

 _A moins qu'il n'y ait eu ni enfant ni lettre à trouver sur le pas de sa porte._

Dumbledore s'efforça d'étouffer cette horrible pensée. Tous les rapports d'Arabella certifiaient que Harry Potter vivait bien chez sa tante, et ses instruments allaient dans ce sens – il aurait fallu une maîtrise de l'arcane exceptionnelle, rien moins que divine pour les tromper.

En un tournemain, il transplana dans le salon d'Arabella, déterminé à éclaircir cette confusion…

Et fut accueilli par une odeur poussiéreuse de cadavre desséché.

L'origine de l'odeur gisait couchée sur le sofa, revêtue des lambeaux d'une robe de chambre. Inutile de pratiquer la divination pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Arabella – et vu l'état des restes et les cartons entassés dans la pièce, elle était morte peu de temps après avoir emménagé à Privet Drive.

Et juste comme ça, la tempête menaçant les plans soigneusement élaborés par Dumbledore se mua en ouragan.


End file.
